El Sendero de los Demonios
by Arashi walker
Summary: Incluso cuando caminamos al futuro, el pasado nos define. Incluso cuando ese pasado no seamos capaces de recordarlo. Era algo que cierto rubio ha aprendido Cuando Su vida Comenzó a cambiar. (NarutoXharem)
1. Chapter 1

Nota de auto: descargo la responsabilidad de escritura de este fic, ni Naruto, ni High School DXD me pertenecen.

 _-Pensamientos-_

"Dialogo **"**

 _Flashback_

[Nombres de artefactos y técnicas]

* * *

.

 **El Sendero de los Demonios**

 **¿El primer paso a los infiernos es una pelirroja?**

 **.**

* * *

.

El sonido de violentos golpes impactando contra la carne, las salpicaduras de la sangre contra el piso y las paredes, sin olvidar ese ya familiar sonido de los huesos quebrándose resonando en sus oídos, fue una experiencia que el desgraciadamente ya encontraba muy familiar casi como un hecho cotidiano.

En este viejo almacén abandonado sus puños y patadas nuevamente hablaron por él, con una respiración levemente jadeante contemplo su nueva obra que solo haría más que aumentar su reconocida infamia.

Cuerpos de personas tiradas en el suelo, desde adolecentes en sus años dorados hasta adultos que ya deberían de tener familia, gimieron de dolor y angustia, algunos trataban de levantarse para luchar nuevamente contra él pero sin resultados, ya que el los golpearía con toda su fuerza una vez estaban nuevamente de pie.

Incluso a estas horas de la tarde, estos sujetos aun no aprendían, sin importar cuanto los golpeara. Como si fuera la cabeza de una hidra, sacaba a uno y al día siguiente llegaban a retarlo dos más.

"…Maldito…bastardo…"murmuro adolorido e iracundo uno de los delincuentes heridos, por su cara recorría sangre que mostraba el nivel de paliza que recibió.

"Oi, oi" murmuro con leve molestia el joven de pie frente a él. "si no mal recuerdo fueron ustedes los que vinieron por mí." Señalo el joven con molestia mientras con relajo sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros y procedía a encender uno.

El joven no era mal parecido, pero si extravagante para algunos, se encontraba en su 17 años, su altura era de 1,70 cm, su tez de piel era ligeramente bronceada, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo y su cabellera era rubia dorada, en cada mejilla de su rostro había tres marcas simétricas, su ropa arrugada levemente por la pelea, con zapatillas blancas, pantalones negros y una chaqueta naranja abierta con capucha donde se podía ver la camiseta negra que usaba y unos goggles negros sobre su frente lo cual había hecho que más de una ocasión lo confundieran con un otaku.

Él era Uzumaki Naruto, el demonio de Kuoh, el delincuente dorado y entre muchos nombres que los delincuentes de toda la ciudad y los propios estudiantes de la academia Kuoh Conocían. Una persona infame conocida por sus peleas y su invicto record de victorias que dio a luz a su leyenda, que se dice que sin importar los números y armas que traigan para derribarlo, el siempre ganara, con movimientos, reflejos y fuerza que podían competir con los deportistas olímpicos.

Para Naruto esto hecho fue simplemente molesto, ya que significaba que el siempre seria perseguido por idiotas con hambre de fama, pensando que podían vencerlo solo por traer unos cuentos subordinados con ellos.

¿Realmente tontos no creen?

"…Ten cuidado…Uzumaki…que algún día te haremos… ¡Caer!" dijo lentamente y con ligera determinación el delincuente en el piso antes que finalmente caer en la inconciencia.

"Como si pudieran, bastardos" respondió burlonamente Naruto con un cigarro en la boca al oponente caído, no importaba cuantos sean, el mataría a golpes a esos bastardos.

.

* * *

.

"Llegas tarde"

La voz teñida de molestia fue lo primero que escucho el Uzumaki, apenas cruzo el marco de la puerta, la pelea había tardado más de lo esperado y en el viaje a casa la noche había caído y la luna nuevamente aparecía en su esplendor. Mientras que la luz era tenue, él pudo ver la expresión molesta de la joven frente a él. Con un leve suspiro de resignación por la discusión por venir se le acerco.

"Vamos Aika-Chan, sabes que no es mi culpa" dijo tranquilamente el rubio a la joven con cierto cariño esperando no despertar su ira.

Ella era Aika, Kiriyuu Aika, una joven de su edad, su altura era levemente más baja que la suya, tal vez 1,63 cm aproximadamente. Su tez era pálida, de cabello castaño con dos trenzas que caían de ambos lados de su rostro, sus ojos eran amarillentos, gafas rosadas se situaban en su lindo rostro, usaba una camiseta blanca y unos mini-shorts azules.

"¿Dónde estabas?"

Ella dijo luego de unos momentos, aunque por el tono ella no lo estaba preguntando, ella exigía una respuesta. Incluso en estos momentos sin importar cuan gran peleador era Naruto, ese tono en la voz de su compañera de departamento dejaba recorrer un escalofrió en su piel.

"…Bueno yo…a ver…estaba en…el… ¿supermercado?" logro pronunciar el oji-azul su excusa a duras penas y con miedo visible en su rostro.

"Ya veo" murmuro levemente Aika mientras bajaba la mirada un momento antes de volver a mirar al rubio directamente a los ojos "¿Entonces donde esta lo que compraste?" Señalo con la morena.

"¿¡Eh!?, no está… jajaja debió de haberse quedado en el súper, descuida ya voy por ella" mintió rápidamente el rubio aunque el nerviosismo en su voz era casi físico, claramente tratando de huir de aquella horrible situación.

Tal vez si su hubiera tomado un poco de atención a Aika, abría notado como las venas de su frente y manos se hinchaban de ira, con su rostro aun sonriente, se le acerco dejando su cara a unos centímetros de su rostro.

"No te preocupes" murmuro Aika con una espeluznante sonrisa "Lo que paso, ya sucedió" aunque las palabras normalmente calmarían a cualquiera, Naruto no pudo evitar temblar.

"Aika-Chan, ¿estas enojada?" dijo Naruto sin poder dejar de temblar ante aquella sonrisa a unos centímetros de su rostro.

"¿Yo enojada?...pues..."

.

 **BAM**

 **.**

"¡Por supuesto que estoy enojada, Baka!"

Aunque Naruto podía esquivar los golpes y patadas de varios idiotas al mismo tiempo, no fue capaz de evitar el puñetazo que se le acerco a una velocidad inhumana, cargada completamente con la ira femenina, golpeándolo en la parte superior de la cabeza con una fuerza monstruosa.

.

 **CRACK**

 **.**

 _-¿Qué rayos? ¿¡Esos eran sonidos de huesos rompiéndose!? Que tan fuerte golpeaba esta pervertida mujer. No, espera, ¿ese sonido era los huesos del cráneo? ¡Definitivamente era mala cosa!¡. ¡Definitivamente tendría que ver un hospital luego! ¡Controla tu fuerza mujer mono!-_

"¿Mujer mono?…" pregunto Aika suavemente con la escalofriante sonrisa que volvía nuevamente a su rostro y comenzaba a empuñar el puño con suficiente fuerza para que las venas de sus brazo resaltaran.

 _-¿Qué? ¿Acaso él lo dijo en voz alta?, no, estaba seguro que solo lo había pensado…entonces ¿cómo? No me diga que… ¡¿Puedes leer mi mente?!-_

"No, no puedo" " dijo sin expresión la castaña monótonamente a su compañero.

 _-¡Deja de leer mi mente!-_

La discusión había perdurado hasta altas horas de la noche, siendo como siempre Naruto derrotado verbalmente en la discusión de la cual al final fue obligado a decir la verdad del por qué había llegado tarde a casa y castigado a organizar por nombre todos las revistas de porno yaoi de Aika antes de irse a dormir para la desgracia y asco del rubio.

Solo era otro día cotidiano en el hogar Kiri-Uzu.

.

* * *

 _…  
Ha amanecido un nuevo día...  
Un nuevo día lleno de esperanza.  
Hay que abrir nuestros corazones a la felicidad  
cuando el cielo esté completamente azul  
con el sonido de la radio  
y con tu poderoso corazón abierto  
pon tu cara al viento.  
¡Vamos: uno, dos, tres!_

 _…_

"¡Por favor deja de cantar te lo suplico!"

Fue el grito de pura desesperación del oji-azul, agarrándose la cabeza en un leve intento de acallar el canto, mientras el grito estuvo fuera, el canto de la morena fue más allá de insufrible, ya era malo que la cantara una vez cuando él intentaba poder dormir, apoyados su cabeza entre sus brazos como almohada en el pupitre intentando con anhelo poder alcanzar a Morfeo pero el fuerte, molesto y REPETITIVO canto lo estaba más que fastidiar, desesperando.

Después de todo anoche casi no durmió por las pesadillas obtenidas de tener que organizar todas las revistas de Aika. Sabía que esa chica era pervertida después de todo ella era su mejor amiga sin mencionar que compartían departamento y por cosas del destino ambos estaban en la misma maldita clase.

"¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun~?"¿Acaso no pudiste dormir~? " dijo cantarina y burlonamente Aika "¿o será que te mantuviste en vela toda la noche~? "

Ella hablo con una sonrisa en su rostro disfrutando de la molestia del rubio cansado y soñoliento. A decir verdad el rubio estaba tan casi tan agotado para quedarse en silencia a las burlas de Aika-Chan, repito (CASI)

"¡Tú sabes el por qué!" Grito Naruto enfurecido.

El grito del Uzumaki había terminado por no solo llamar la atención, de su dolor de cabeza peli-castaño, sino también la de todos los demás estudiantes en el aula. Las miradas de asco en su persona y susurros resonantes comenzaron luego de eso, Aunque el rubio no se preocupaba de aquello, después de todo al ser alguien con mala fama, era cosa cotidiana pero algunos de los susurros eran tan fuertes que parecía que lo hacían para que intencionalmente los escuchara.

"Míralo, como trata a Aika-chan…"

"…Que más se puede esperar del mayor delincuente de la academia"

"…Muérete…"

-¡Oi Oi! que fue eso último, entiendo si ven o escuchan a alguien gritarle a una mujer es obvio, que lo primero que suceda es que se enojen, es una reacción natural, pero tampoco es para que deseen mi muerte saben. De todas formas aquí no soy el culpable, Dattebayo.-

Aunque fue difícil para el rubio pudo ignorar aunque apenas a los demás del salón concentrándose nuevamente en Aika, que lentamente fue expandiendo una sonrisa sádica en sus rostro, cuyos ojos miraron directamente a los de Naruto y luego de unos instante, finalmente mostro la razón detrás de esa repugnante sonrisa.

Ella estaba apunto…

De darle el golpe de gracia…

"Oh es verdad, tonta de mi" dijo feliz y dulcemente Aika con una sonrisa de la sádica plasmada en su rostro "Me acorde de que estuviste masturbándote con mi pantis, anoche" sentencio lo suficientemente alto para que todo el salón la escuchara.

Oh

Kami

-Sama

Si las miradas de asco y repulsión antes eran malas ahora sería eufemismo decir que el odio no solo se había incrementado hasta niveles superiores a nueve mil, sino que fue multiplicado, las miradas y susurros cada vez más fuertes ya no podían ser ignoradas y el pobre oji-azul se vio obligado soportarlo con la esperanza de que aquel odio dure poco y su reputación no se vea tan manchada.

Pobre tonto

Aquel fue el día en que el nombre del Demonio dorado de kuoh se convirtiera en el Demonio de perversión absoluta de Kuoh.

No hubo un día más triste que ese.

.

* * *

Academia Kuoh

Un centro educativo privado de gran prestigio no solo en la ciudad sino también en todo Japón, con un porcentaje de noventa y ocho por ciento de admisión a cualquier universidad que ellos desearan, que cubría desde la enseñanza secundaria hasta la enseñanza universitaria, su tamaño era colosal dejando ver que una vez fue una Academia solo para ricos o magnates con altas conexiones.

La cual comenzó a incursionar este año para la enseñanza mixta y publica, abriendo sus puertas al mundo ofreciendo estudios de alto nivel a precios módicos para toda familia.

Para los padres era una oportunidad de oro

Para las chicas era un paso más cerca de sus sueños y aspiraciones.

Para los hombres era...

 **El…**

 **Absoluto…**

… **¡Paraíso!**

Un lugar lleno de mujeres hermosas y determinadas al éxito, que cuyo número consistía en el noventa por ciento de los estudiantes en toda la academia. El sueño de todos los hombres desesperados por algo de amor en el mundo. Una zona de hermosura sin fin.

Para todos excepto uno

Para aquel que llevaba el Titulo legendario…

 **El Demonio de la Perversión Absoluta.**

Un título que rápidamente se había expandido hace unas semanas y enviado a su ya bajo nivel de popularidad a un grado de que toda chica que se cruzaba exceptuando a cierta Ero-megane se detenía para mirarlo fijamente con todo el odio que podía reunir.

Naruto normalmente se juntaría con Aika, la fuente de sus problemas, el dolor de cabeza número uno en la vida del rubio y probablemente la única chica que lo miraría sin odio, pero al parecer ella fue llamada a su club, el club de investigación de lo oculto. Él no sabía que hacían, pero últimamente poder hablar con la castaña, se había vuelto algo difícil, con todo el tiempo que ella empleaba en el club. Incluso si aún era medio día, ella estaba muy ocupada.

Condenándole finalmente a juntarse con este par de perdedores.

"¿¡A quien mierda llamas par de perdedores!?" grito furioso el perdedor uno mientras lo señalo con el dedo.

"… ¿Me leyeron la mente?..." pregunto sin expresión el rubio antes sus **nuevos amigos**

"¡Lectura de mente y una mierda, prácticamente tu cara gritaba lo que pensabas!" respondió furioso el perdedor dos con molestia en su rostro.

"Pues no tengo que decirlo entonces" les dijo Naruto tranquilamente bajando los hombros sin cuidado

"¡Y nosotros que queríamos enseñarte nuestro nirvana!" Grito el perdedor 1 fastidiado por la actitud del nuevo en el grupo.

"Hay tantas cosas mal en esa frase, que ni siquiera quiero señalarlas" dijo Naruto monótonamente mirando con resignación a los dos jóvenes junto a él.

Los chicos a su lado eran parte del ahora conocido Delta Force o Trio pervertido de la Academia Kuoh, o la pesadilla de todo personal femenino de las instalaciones.

Perdedor numero 1 o Matsuda Yasuaki,era un chico alto y delgado con una tez blanca y cabello rapado este chico una vez fue la estrella del club de atletismo pero cuando descubrió que podía hacer fotos cuyo nivel de erotismo estaba fuera de este mundo renuncio al atletismo y se dedico de lleno a la fotografía, sin mencionar que era un lolicon auto-proclamado que aumento más su infamia.

Perdedor numero 2 o Motohama Takuro, era el más bajo del grupo, con unas gruesas gafas rectangulares y cabello castaño, sus características más concretas era una leve masa muscular al ser parte del club de basketball de la academia, su técnica especial medir con exactitud casi inhumana las tres medidas de las chicas las cuales caían en sus ojos con un simple vistazo. Un hecho que le han prohibido jugar en algunos partidos por solicitud del equipo de porristas.

Naruto suspiro resignado, decidiendo ir al punto "De todas formas, ¿Que es este nirvana del que tanto hablan?"

"¡Nuestro nirvana a un mundo de felicidad que no conoce fin!" dijo con pasión Motohama mientras pequeñas lágrimas de dicha caían por su rostro.

"Mira y asómbrate" vocifero Matsuda moviendo sus manos en presentación hacia…

¿Un agujero en la pared?

"Tanto jaleo por un simple agujero, ¿me quieren hacer enojar?" dijo Naruto entre-dientes mirando la estupidez que ellos llamaban nirvana.

"Oh, Hombre de poca fe, ¿por qué no osas mirar por él?" respondió Mohohama poéticamente o al menos lo intentaba, después de todo que poeta ¿que se respete lo dice con una sonrisa pervertida

Aunque mirar por aquel agujero definitivamente le dio mala espina a Naruto, él estaba curioso por la sonrisa y pasión con la que hablaba el pervertido de Motohama, la curiosidad era enorme después de todo, luego de conocer ambos pervertidos por un tiempo sabía que ellos no exageraban en nada de lo que decían, en su mayoría.

Lentamente acerco su rostro a la pequeña abertura y procedió a mirar por él, esperando así entender que tanto les interesaba a estos dos idiotas.

La visión que consiguió definitivamente era algo del Nirvana o incluso el Eden.

Allí caída en su visión, era nada menos que chicas jóvenes, demostrando su traje de Eva sin preocupaciones del mundo, la inocencia en los rostros de las chicas mientras hablaban y se cambiaban sin cuidado del mundo, confiadas en que nadie pudiera verlas.

Uzumaki Naruto mientras que no era un joven que buscara activamente el cuerpo de las mujeres cada vez que ellas voltearan, él podía considerarse un pervertido de la situación, ya que disfrutaba los momentos en que activamente se le daba la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Un ligero goteo de nariz callo por su rostro.

Esto Definitivamente era el Nirvana.

"Oh, ¿lo disfrutas eh? ¿La visión de chicas cambiándose frente a tus ojos?"

El rubio solo pudo asentir sin quitar el rostro del de la pared.

"¿Siempre pervertido verdad?, Naruto-kun~"

La mente de Naruto se congelo y comenzó a temblar ligeramente

Esa voz.

Definitivamente no era la de los chicos, era demasiado femenina y familiar, ese tono de voz, él podía recordarlo perfectamente. Lentamente se alejó del muro con temor y volteo para mirar a la persona detrás de él.

Era Aika…

Junto a ella eran un….

Malditamente enorme...

Grupo de chicas enojadas…

Todas y cada una de ellas…

 **CON. UN. MALDITO. SHINAI.**

Entre la multitud reconoció a Murayama Seiri y Katase Yui ambas chicas las ex mejores del club de kendo femenino, ambas eran parte actual del club de Investigación de lo Oculto. También reconocidas como las Anti-pervertidos.

Murayama Seiri era una joven de cabello castaño largo, con una coleta de caballo por un lazo rojo, sus ojos eran un claro color miel, era delgada y media aproximadamente unos 1.65 cm podía estimar, sus pechos era moderadamente grandes y tenía una buena figura, la tez de su piel era blanca y suave, no muy pálida ni muy bronceada oculta tras su uniforme escolar.

Katase Yui, la mejor amiga de Seiri su cabello era un claro color rosado que le llegaba hasta los hombros, su cabello organizado por un blanco cintillo que dejaba caer algunos mechones sobre las esquinas de su rostro, sus ojos rojizos, y su tez era un casi igual que la de su amiga, aunque un poco mas bronceada, mientras ella era delgada y casi a la altura de Seiri sus pechos no parecían ser muy grandes, eran algo por apenas encima de la media, usaba el uniforme escolar establecido.

Como un hombre Naruto tomo una decisión crítica, tal vez digan que ese día su hombría cayó o que su reputación fue más pisoteada de lo que ya era, pero él había tomado la única opción que le quedaba, él tomó la decisión de vivir otro día bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Entonces poniéndose de pie con una mirada tan llena de determinación tenso sus músculos, algunas de las chicas retrocedieron, pero la mayoría se quedó firme con sus shinai preparados para la pelea. La zona quedo con una tensión que podía ser cortada con un cuchillo, pero tan repentina como llego se fue cuando Naruto hizo su movimiento

El huyo como una puta

Los rostros de sorpresa antes la nube de humo dejado por la pisada a toda velocidad al huir dejo a las chicas en un leve aturdimiento, solo para que en la ira lo persiguieran prometiéndole dolor más allá de lo imaginable

Un pervertido tiene que ser castigado.

Así era de cruel la mentalidad de las mujeres

.

* * *

.

Sin saberlo a lo lejos desde una ventana del viejo Edificio de la academia en medio de la obscura habitación solo iluminada por la luz de la ventana una hermosa pelirroja lo observaba detenidamente.

"¿Ara Ara, realmente es el que estábamos buscando?"

Fue la suave voz de una silueta detrás de aquella pelirroja, mientras que sus rasgos fueron tragado por la obscuridad aún se podía ver levemente el uniforme femenino de la academia.

"Lo es, Akeno"

Fue la respuesta de la pelirroja que se volteaba y alejaba de la ventana con una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro.

"Ara, de todos las personas quien diría que el sería un usuario de [Sacred Gear], el mundo funciona de una forma divertida ¿no crees?"

La voz ahora reconocida como Akeno tenía un toque de diversión, a lo cual la pelirroja solo pudo dar un leve bufido antes la respuesta de su amiga. Pero tenía razón en algo antes de responder.

"Akeno…es hora de hacer nuestro movimiento…"

El mundo Realmente se mueve de formas extrañas e irónicas.

* * *

El atardecer en la ciudad de Kuoh era especialmente hermoso, coloreando la ciudad de un suave color naranja, mientras las estrellas en el cielo fueron ganando fuerzas, siendo una hermosa vista por las pocas nubes que cubrían los cielos pintados por el ocaso, que decía adiós con un gesto dulce.

De pie en sobre el puente peatonal que conectaba las dos partes de la calle, frente de Naruto había una hermosa mujer.

Ella era joven mujer, con la piel blanca como porcelana, un cuerpo esbelto, con un largo y sedoso cabello negro que le llegaba hasta las caderas y unos lindos ojos violetas, vistiendo un uniforme escolar, que consistió en una chaqueta roja oscura con la letra (P) bordada en un color dorado, encima de su pecho derecho, una camisa blanca, con un lazo rojo en el cuello y una falta verde.

"Uzumaki-kun, ¿estas saliendo con alguien?" la joven pelinegra pregunto con timidez

Naruto logro tartamudear sorprendido. "N-no para nada, Dattebayo"

"Que alivio" sonrió aliviada la joven pelinegra poniendo una mano sobre su pronunciado pecho "Um…te… ¿te gustaría ir a una cita conmigo?"

"… ¿Que acabas de decir?" pregunto Naruto con un sonrisa quebrada "Por un momento pensé en escuchar algo extraño, ¿podrías repetir, lo que dijiste?"

"Yo…siempre paso por este puente y te veo caminar" responde la joven desviando momentáneamente la mirada al suelo "La primera vez, que lo hice, yo…escuche de ti, por parte de mis amigas y también escuche de tu reputación"

"…" Naruto no dijo nada, estaba demasiado sorprendido como para decir algo.

"Siempre…Caminabas por este puente con la cabeza en alto, como si el mundo no fuera capaz de hacerte caer" dijo en voz baja la joven jugando con sus dedos con nerviosismo "Yo, soy el tipo de persona que se rinde a la primera, siempre termino llorando al menor fallo…por eso cuando te vi, estaba sorprendida…desde entonces, cada vez que te veía, quería conocerte y poder caminar a tu lado…"

"¿Qué estás?..." Alcanzo a pronunciar Naruto "¿Qué estas tratando de decir?"

"Y-yo…yo…." La joven tartamudeo cerrando los ojos y grito ""¡Te Amo!, Uzumaki-kun. ¡Por favor sal conmigo!"

Eso sería como algo sacado de un sueño para un tipo como él que nunca antes había tenido una novia desde que podía recordar, antes de su infamia como, pervertido era reconocido como alguien de temer, capaz de doblar acero solido de un golpe. Una característica que solo lograba alejar a las chicas.

Naruto, gracias al ser reconocido públicamente como un pervertido, sus oportunidades ya nulas, de conseguir una novia bajaron hasta llegar a niveles negativos, No sería raro si cuando se lo dijera a alguien les responderían '¿Pero qué mierda te fumaste?'. Es un milagro pero logro obtener la confesión de una belleza, luego de ser perseguido por casi dos horas de toneladas de furia femenina finalmente acaba en un puente de transito donde se encontró con aquella hermosa chica.

Naruto dio su sonrisa zorruna característica pero con nerviosismo "Claro, me encantaría" rascándose su mejilla ligeramente

"Me alegro…" La joven estaba encantada la sonrisa en su rostro era tangible, hubo incluso pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad cayendo por su rostro "¿Cómo suena…mañana, en la tarde?"

"Mañana, en la tarde, suena bien…umm, ¿Estaría bien, a las cinco de la tarde, en frente del centro comercial?" Pregunto sonrojado Naruto

"Suena fantástico…Nos vemos, Uzumaki-kun" la joven se despidió sonrojada a mas no poder sin embargo no fue capaz de ocultar su sonrisa, mientras se marchaba dando pequeños brincos de felicidad en el camino.

Sin embargo el rubio, quedo hipnotizado por sus suaves movimientos, su corazón aun latía con fuerza por la declaración y su rostro estaba sonrojado a más no poder, casi sentía que su cara estaba en llamas, y no era para menor, una hermosa mujer se le declaro y ahora tenía una cita y sonrió ante el nombre de la joven.

Naruto Pensó avergonzado pero feliz _-Amano Yuuma…que nombre tan hermoso_

"¿Dónde estará?" Pregunto Naruto mirando la hora en su celular por tercera vez.

Naruto estaba algo nervioso, la cajetilla de cigarros en el bolsillo del pantalón, lo relajaba, pero le producía una ligera ansiedad, aunque su deseo de fumar era grande, no quería dejar una mala impresión debido al olor del tabaco. Ya eran las cuatro y media de la tarde y se encontraba esperando en el lugar acordado el día anterior, como era día jueves, las clases habían durado solo hasta medio día, fue uno de los pocos días, en la cual la academia les daba tiempo para descansar.

Era un buen día, aunque el Uzumaki tuvo que hacer una nota mental, para patearle el culo a Matsuda y Motohama, en cuanto los viera, los malditos el día de hoy habían podido esquivarlo durante todo el día, al parecer no eran tan tontos como para pensar que su pequeña treta del día anterior, en donde lo abandonaron a su suerte, a una multitud de mujeres enfurecidas, huyendo al ver que las chicas se acercaron y se fueron sin avisarle, del peligro entrante.

Sin embargo, debido a que era su turno de limpiar el salón y el viaje en metro, le dieron solo dos horas de tiempo, apenas lo necesario para asearse y arreglarse de forma decente, vistiendo una camisa verde debajo de una chaqueta abierta, cuyo color predominante era el negro con bordes en la muñera y cuello naranja, pantalones de mezclilla azules y unas zapatillas negras.

Lo bueno fue que Aika se había quedado en la casa de una amiga o si no hubiera sido incomodo responder cada pregunta que le hiciera esa ero-megane.

Curiosamente en el camino a su cita, apenas salió de la estación del metro, una joven de que parecía estar haciendo cosplay con dos pequeñas alas negras se le acercó y le entrego una pequeña tarjeta negra, mientras normalmente esto parecería extraño, era parte del brillo de la ciudad que tenía una amplia selección de negocios entorno al manga y anime, a veces usan cosplay para llamar la atención de la gente y poder hacer publicidad de sus negocios en zonas altamente concurridas.

Mirando la tarjeta en espera de que Yuuma llegara, la tarjeta era extraña por sí misma. No tenía ninguna dirección o correo electrónico incluso un jodido número, solo habían dos cosas, una era lo que parecía un círculo mágico que uno podía ver en los animes Shoujo y lo otro era la frase:

.

 **Tu sueño será concedido.**

 **.**

Con eso la tarjeta paso de rara a tenebrosa. El primer pensamiento era tirarlo a la basura pero al ver que Yuuma correr hacia el agitando sus manos para llamar su atención, el rubio de ojos-azules la guardo rápidamente en el bolsillo de sus pantalones juntos a sus cajetilla.

"U-Uzumaki-kun, ¿me esperaste M-ucho tiempo?" dijo tímidamente Yuuma tartamudeando ligeramente mientras mirando a su cita, llevaba un vestido blanco que acentuaba su lindura. "Lo siento…pero surgieron algunas cosas…que…"

"No te preocupes Yuuma-chan, acabo de llegar" dijo con una sonrisa tratando de ser lo más cordial posible "¿Nos vamos?"

"¡Si!" ella dijo algo más animada mientras procedía a tomar su mano y caminar juntos.

.

* * *

.

La cita había ido bien, habían ido a un par de restaurantes para comer un ligero refrigerio y varias tipos de tiendas, que aunque no compraron muchas cosas fue divertido pasar el tiempo juntos, habían terminado con el siempre y sin falta viaje al parque de diversiones.

Aunque él no era muy apto para tener citas.

Recordaba que uno de los gamberros que el golpeaba le había detallado lo que él quería hacer con su nueva novia y que por favor no lo golpeara para poder asistir, el simple hecho de tener novia, le cabreo tanto que él lo mando al hospital, aún recuerda como sonaron los huesos de su cara contra su puño en cada golpe.

Malditos Riajuu…

Volviendo a la historia el oji-azul miro al cielo. Mientras caminaba al parque que Yuuma quería ver, según ella quería mostrarle algo. El cielo ya teñido del distintivo color naranja por el sol ocultándose en el horizonte.

El tiempo realmente vuela mientras te diviertes. Con tanta diversión no se había dado cuenta que estaba atardeciendo. Solo había estado tratando de no arruinar su primera cita, tratando de actuar como un caballero, al menos por un maldito día.

El parque había estado a varios minutos de distancia, después de todo era el parque que se encontraba más alejado de la ciudad. Una zona llena de árboles y vegetación con farolas que iluminaran el camino empedrado una vez estuviera ligeramente oscuro por la caída de la noche. Mientras se adentraban más en el parque veía cada vez menos gente cosa que lo confundió, incluso alejado de la ciudad era un enorme parque, de gran belleza y cuidado. Estaba seguro que al menos abría unas cuantas parejas de la mano como ellos paseando en su interior.

Luego de unos momentos ya no había gente a la vista, quedando solos ellos dos, deteniéndose en un pequeño claro del parque frente a una fuente de agua cristalina con un ángel de mármol en medio de la fuente, cuya agua reflejaba el cielo con claridad, exhibiendo su belleza natural.

"Aquí es el lugar que quería mostrarte" dijo Yuuma con tranquilidad soltando la mano del Oji-azul y acercándose un poco a la fuente de agua "Uzumaki-Kun, yo…tengo una conexión con este lugar"

Acercándose a la fuente sin quitar la mirada del ángel en la fuente, tocando la fuente con el dedo y deslizando mientras caminaba, en todo momento Yuuma, mantuvo una expresión nostálgica, casi de añoranza y sobriedad, antes de mirar la estatua del ángel, y sus ojos adquirieran un brillo peligroso.

"Este es mi lugar especial, Uzumaki-kun" Yuuma volteo a mirar al rubio "Después de todo aquí, hace muchos años mis alas fueron empañadas"

Naruto la miro con confusión "¿Tus…alas empañadas?"

"Así es, al igual que esta estatua, mis alas una vez fueron hermosas" Señalo Yuuma a la estatua.

"… ¿Estas bien Yuuma-chan?" dijo Naruto con un preocupación mientras se le iba acercando a Yuuma con cautela.

Ella miro a Naruto directamente a los ojos, sin pestañear o desviarse ella le dirigió una mirada solemne y aceptación, mientras una sonrisa falsa Apareció en su rostro, con las manos ocultas detrás de su cuerpo, ella se fue acercando a Naruto a paso ligero.

"Hoy fue muy divertido" felicito Yuuma en voz baja "Si, realmente fue muy divertido, hace mucho que no había podido sentirme tan en calma, como lo hice hoy"

Aunque trate de actuar feliz esa horrible sonrisa falsa era demasiado obvio, él rubio podía señalarlo con facilidad, pero él no pudo decir nada y permaneció en silencio, sintiendo el hombro de Yuuma, mientras esta posaba su cabeza en su hombro.

"..."

"..."

Se quedaron ambos en silencio un par de minutos, sin moverse y manteniendo la misma posición, parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, donde solo ellos dos existían en aquel claro

Yuuma rompió el silencio "Uzumaki-kun…" Su voz era algo quebrada pero también fue firme al mismo tiempo.

"¿Que sucede, Yuuma-chan?" Pregunto Naruto con suavidad.

"Hay algo que quiero hacer para celebrar nuestra primera cita" dijo suavemente Yuuma sin subir la mirada, que estaba enterrada en el hombro del rubio

"¿Y que sería Yuuma-chan?" respondió felizmente, tratando de aligerar el tenso ambiente que se había creado, se había creado una tensión invisible realmente incómoda para él, esto fue realmente malo para cualquier cita, Tal vez un beso, o incluso un regalo caro o algo por el estilo. Tal vez todo fue solamente miedo de poder pedir algo

La chica susurro en el oído del rubio "¿Morirías por mí?"

"¿Eh?" Dijo confuso el rubio rascándose la cabeza "Podrían repetir eso no creo haber escuchado bien"

"¿Morirías por mí?" dijo secamente Yuuma levantando la mirada mostrando una mirada gélida en sus ojos, toda emoción se había desvanecido, comenzando a retroceder unos pasos, alejándose de Naruto con calma y gracia digna de una bailarina.

La mente de Naruto se congelo en shock, antes aquellas, ¿era una broma cierto?, claro él podía golpear gente por el simple hecho de que le gustara hacerlo, pero no cree que nadie desea su muerte.

.

 **BASS**

 **.**

Fue un repentino movimiento y rápido

Cuatro alas negras aparecieron en la espalda de Yuuma, extendiéndose en totalidad, mostrando y exhibiéndose orgullos, aquellas alas negras como la noche, produciendo un leve ruido por unos momentos antes de detenerse, al mismo tiempo su ropa parecía derretirse rápidamente en un líquido negro que comenzaba a cubrir los pechos y su entrepierna, largas botas negras se formaron, con guantes a fuego. Una hombrera con clavos se formó en su hombro derecho.

Todo del mismo tono negro que aquellas alas de negra de medianoche

"Fue divertido el corto tiempo que pase contigo, pero mis objetivo están primero" Yuuma dijo bruscamente. Su expresión no revelaba ninguna expresión "Adios…Uzumaki-kun"

.

 **BUZZ.**

 **.**

Un destello de luz, atravesó el claro, brillando con un destello purpura un lanza apareció en la mano de Yuuma, quien lo mantenía empuñada con fuerza y voluntad férrea, esa lanza no era material, era algo mucho más básico pero imposible, singular y honrada era energía pura tomando forma, afilada como la existencia fuera del mundo la cual era, sino fuera porque estaba asustado, Naruto hubiera quedado anonadado por aquella hermosa pero mortal arma.

.

 **THUMP-THUMP**

 **THUMP-THUMP**

 **.**

El sonido del corazón del rubio resonaba con fuerza, sintiendo su propia palpitación dolorosamente en su garganta, mientras sentía ligeramente la combinación más curiosa de sentimientos, asombro y terror unidos en uno solo. Pero a pesar de sus propios instintos que le advertían a gritos, Uzumaki Naruto no se iría sin pelear, presionando con fuerza el piso con sus pies, encorvando su cuerpo hacia adelante y levantando su brazo izquierdo estirado frente de él y su derecho en la flexionado a la altura de la cadera, tomo una postura defensa, preparándose para defenderse.

Yuuma al ver esto dejo escapar una risa divertida y finalmente se movió, con un ligero movimiento del brazo que afirmaba a la lanza, ataco

.

 **¡CRASH!**

 **.**

Fue el sonido del pavimento del suelo estallando en un instante, los trozos de concreto y polvo se elevaron en el aire rápidamente en una bruma de polvo blanco, mientras el calor aumento repentinamente en el claro, los trozos diminutos trozos del suelo saltaron al cielo, hasta finalmente caer por la propia gravedad, Naruto había logrado esquivar el ataque pero fue solo suerte, fue demasiado rápido para sus ojos, solo había visto pasar un destello de luz con sorpresa, mirando el pavimento destruido, el daño causado por lanza era enorme, un agujero quemado, era el lugar donde impactado.

 _-¡Si me da, estoy muerto!-_ Pensó asustado Naruto mirando el daño en el área.

Como todo humano le aterraba lo que no entendiera, sin importar cuanto intentara racionalizarlo esto estaba fuera de su alcance, Yuuma, la existencia improbable que estaba sacudiendo su mundo, quemo y exploto el suelo con un ligero movimiento, un movimiento tan pequeño, que para la chica de alas negras, Ni siquiera parecía intentarlo y solo estaba jugando, como el gato al ratón.

En el miedo sin embargo la mente es precipitada, lanzándose así mismo a situaciones desesperadas y por ello mismo influenciada a hacer tonterías.

El oji-azul envistió directamente sobre su atacante, en línea recta y el puño empuñado, saltando varios metros en el primer paso, impulsándose hacia adelante con toda su fuerza, con el sonido del viento en sus oídos, y la presión del aire siendo atravesado a gran velocidad.

Con su fuerza, un solo golpe era necesario

Un solo golpe y la victoria era suya.

3 metros

2 metros

1 metros

Todo distancia fue atravesada en el primer paso, podría ser narcisista pero, Naruto estaba orgulloso de su fuerza, de su habilidad física que rayaba lo sobre-humano, por eso estuvo confiando en ello, su supervivencia dependía de aquello. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, su brazo y hombro retrocedieron, las venas de su brazo se hincharon debido a la presión que él estaba ejerciendo en sus músculos y tendones, preparando con toda su fuerza, el golpe que lo salvaría

Naruto casi pudo saborear la victoria, sin embargo en unos instantes todo cambio, un sonido zumbaste sucedió, casi como un pitido en sus oídos.

.

 **SPLASH**

 **.**

Para Naruto, ese sonido era familiar, aunque en nivel completamente diferente del que él conocía. Era el clásico sonido de sangre contra el piso, él estaba acostumbrado a escucharlo, muchas veces durante las peleas contra otras personas ese sónico, era cotidiano, ya sea por una u otra razón. Pero aquí, era algo completamente diferente

"¿Es una broma, verdad?"

Mirando la fuente del sonido, fue capaz de verlo con una mirada estoica, aunque lo entendía su mente se negaba a admitirlo o incluso aceptarlo, era demasiado inverosímil, una extrañeza imposible, pero sabía lo que sucedió de inmediato, el dolor que lo atravesó era la prueba, Era su brazo izquierdo o donde debería una vez estuvo, se encontraba un muñón de carne cortada horriblemente, los huesos y la carne cortado del hombro era vista, con el líquido carmesí cayado entre el, y el resto del brazo que estaba en el frio suelo.

"¡AAAAAHHHHH!" Grito de dolor Naruto mirando su extremidad faltante y la gran cantidad de sangre que salía de la herida.

La adrenalina estaba golpeando al rubio, era la única razón por la cual no estaba inconsciente, sin embargo no ayudaba demasiado, la pérdida de sangre lo afectaba con una fuerza igual o mayor, cayendo de rodillas, a pesar del dolor que le provocaba con su brazo restante presiono desesperado la herida, intentando detener el sangrado inútilmente, la sangre se escurría entre los dedos.

 _-¿Voy a morir?- logro pensar Naruto atreves del sufrimiento._

 _._

 **SPLASH**

 **.**

Repentinamente y sin aviso, vino el golpe de la otra lanza, el cual impacto en el pecho del rubio, rompiendo con facilidad el esternón, desgarrando los tejidos con facilidad aterradora, parte de los huesos rotos eran vistos sobresaliendo de su piel, en ese último ataque, el cuerpo de Naruto finalmente golpe el suelo.

"Lo siento. Eras una amenaza para nosotros, así que decidimos deshacernos de ti. Si deseas guardar algún rencor, entonces odia a Dios que puso el [Sacred Gear] dentro de ti." Fue la voz de solemne de Yuuma, quien presiono el aire con un rápido movimiento de su dedo índice y con un destello purpura, ella despareció.

 _-Sacred… ¿qué?-_

Naruto no pudo escuchar su propia voz, Ni siquiera podía mover un dedo en realidad, debido a las heridas de su faltante brazo y su pecho perforado, era un milagro que siguiera vivo, aunque no faltaba mucho para que estuviera muerto, incluso sus pulmones parecían que comenzaban a fallar, llenándose de sangre y ahogándolo con ella, sin embargo mientras su conciencia se comenzó a ir y su vista se llenaba con negrura.

Fue casi poético que parte de su vida, comenzó a correr en sus ojos, algunos de los recuerdos eran buenos y otro simplemente malos. Cada uno aparecía a gran velocidad, durando solo el tiempo de un parpadeo para luego ser remplazado con otra memoria.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en otra parte, aquellas memorias simplemente eran algo del pasado, un mundo que no podía ser cambiado y es lo que nos define hoy en día, como un camino estático, pero ahora en el presente… Solo un pensamiento llena tu cabeza.

 _-¿¡Moriré!?-_

Ese terror absoluto que nuestras mentes y almas se niegan hasta los últimos momentos para aceptar da a luz un pensamiento que nos atormenta durante nuestros últimos segundos. Repitiéndose una y otra vez como un disco rayado, a alta velocidad.

 _-¿¡Realmente moriré de esta forma tan patética!?-_

Mientras su visión se iba haciendo cada vez más tenue, solo recién fue capaz de darse cuenta que Yuuma ya no se encontraba en aquel claro. Dejándolo morir desangrado por las heridas que le causo, mientras que el desangramiento no era una muerte instantánea dejaba de ser dolorosa una vez se pierde una cierta cantidad de sangre, no se podía decir lo mismo de su pecho perforado, ya que con cada respiración el dolor del mismo se incrementaba.

Naruto en aquel momento comenzó a sentir frió, tanto frió que su cuerpo se sentía como hielo, su cuerpo se estaba congelando y perdiendo toda sensibilidad.

 _-…No quiero morir….no quiero morir…-_

Su vida estaba lleno de lamentaciones, sin embargo aun así había unos pocos que lo esperaban y extrañarían si algo le sucedía, él no quería pensarlo, no quería imagina los rostros de aquellas personas, no quería ver, sus rostros llenos de tristeza.

 _-Yo no quiero morir…Yo…._

La tarjeta en su bolsillo comenzó a brillar con una luz carmesí.

"Yooo…"

La sangre burbujeaba en su garganta, sus palabras eran ahogas por su propio cuerpo, incluso si en ese punto su visión era casi nula él se mantuvo luchando, las heridas no afectaron su resolución, sus dedos, se arrastraron por la tierra, sangrando como su uña se fue desgarrando por la presión que esta hacia contra el concreto, temblando con fuerza, mientras trataba de levantar su cuerpo del suelo.

Naruto exclamo determinado "Yoo…. ¡No quiero Morir!"

Un suave sonido lleno el claro, como un pequeño tintineo, incluso sin verlo, Naruto sintió algo en el aire, como si algo cambiara repentinamente.

De repente, alguien apareció a su lado pero su voz era melodiosa "Tú eres el que me llamo, ¿cierto?"

El Uzumaki no pudo verla, supuso que era mujer, pero no podía decir quién es, ya que su visión era borrosa

"Parece que finalmente me has llamado…" Ella se ríe y luego sentencio "Si Te estas muriendo, entonces voy a cuidar de ti. Tu vida me pertenece, y vivirás para mí."

Enfocado en sus últimas fuerzas, para ver quien le hablaba, el Uzumaki fue capaz de observar a la chica en cuestión, aunque solo levemente, una larga cabellera de color rojo carmesí, el mismo tono de rojo que el de mi sangre que cubría el piso y en su espalda una las negras como el carbón y rotas como las de un murciélago se extendieron.

Fue entonces la penumbra lo llevo.

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **Arashi Walker**_  
 _ **Save Complete**_

 _ **...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de auto: descargo la responsabilidad de escritura de este fic, ni Naruto, ni High School DXD me pertenecen.

 _(Pensamientos)_

"Dialogo **"**

 _Flashback_

[Nombres de artefactos y técnicas]

" **Ddraig"**

* * *

 **El Sendero de los Demonios**

 **Todo lo que Cae no puede volver a levantarse.**

* * *

 ** _(Naruto P.O.V.)_**

 ** _..._**

 **BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP**

 **...**

"Ugh…"

Deje salir un murmuro de disgusto, antes el sonido del despertador. Moviéndome entre las sabanas buscando refugio del horrible artefacto sin éxito.

¿Por qué habré comprado aquella mierda?...

Él estaba molesto, después de toda la pesadilla de anoche, que empezó como un sueño, había sido tan real. Incluso había pensado que aquel dolor se había sentido autentico, pero si él estaba en su cama despertando como todos los días con la maldita máquina con su brazo aun unido a su cuerpo, era obvio que fue solo un sueño ¿no?

Sentándome en la cama me di cuenta…

…Que estaba desnudo como el día que nací

Curioso, normalmente odiaba dormir de esa forma, las frías temperaturas del Japón hacia realmente difícil hacerlo, debió de haber estado realmente cansado anoche como para simplemente acostarse sin ponerse el piyama.

"…unnn"

Una suave y melódica voz fue captada por mis oídos. Mi cerebro se congelo por unos instantes.

No me digas…que yo…

Girando casi robóticamente mi cabeza, la vi, allí entre las arrugadas sabanas y frazadas de mi cama una larga cabellera carmesí perteneciente a una bella mujer que yacía desnuda a mi lado.

Mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza y podía sentir la sangre en mi rostro por la vergüenza. Mientras miraba aquella mujer, ella me parecía familiar, aunque no pudiera decir de donde, estuve más concentrado explorando y estudiando fijamente su cuerpo con la mirada.

Su piel clara como la porcelana, incluso a simple vista se notaba la suavidad sin imperfecciones de la misma, su angelical sonrisa en su rostro mientras duerme, aquella larga y sedosa cabellera carmesí que llegaba hasta sus muslos, enormes y hermosos pechos que parecían no poder incluso caber en mis manos.

Tal vez su belleza me hipnotizo porque sin darme cuenta, termine por observarla por casi 5 minutos talvez más, no lo sé, talvez fue incluso más que eso.

Lo que si sabía es que fue el tiempo suficiente como para que Aika viniera despertarme de la forma más típica que ella conocía.

 **BAAM**

La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de golpe, haciendo temblar la totalidad de la habitación, por un momento, enserio esa chica necesita controlar su fuerza.

"Sera mejor que estés despierto Idio-"fue la respuesta contundente de la castaña al menos hasta que vio a la chica desnuda a mi lado desde el marco de la puerta

"…"

"…"

Fueron unos momentos de silencio pero estaba seguro que la temperatura había caído radicalmente, con cada segundo un escalofrió más y más grande caía por mi espina mientras miraba a los ojos ahora sin vida en el rostro de Aika. Aquellas dos Hermosas perlas amarillas, cubiertas por sus anteojos, ahora eran no más que un enorme abismo que parecía no tener fin.

"Unn... ¿ya es de día?"

Fue la única respuesta de la chica a mi lado. El ruido debe de haberla despertado, aunque el cansancio y somnolencia aún esté presente en su rostro, por la forma que se limpiaba los ojos ignorando por completo la situación.

¡Oi Oi, si la situación no se tranquiliza esto podría terminar muy mal!, de hecho ya veo los noticieros de mañana, jóvenes amantes asesinados por amiga furiosa, ¡tragedia en el departamento 29!

Fue mi único pensamiento viendo que el frio llegaba a un nivel casi insoportable luego que aquella sexy pelirroja hablara.

La pelirroja ya despierta procedió a mirar a los ojos a la peli-castaña, durante unos segundos solo se miraron fijamente mientras que el solo podía temblar de miedo

Incluso Dios temía a una mujer furiosa.

Esa fue la excusa que revoloteo en su cabeza, por aquel miedo irracional. Aunque pensándolo bien, no había ningún hombre que no le temiera a la furia femenina.

"Buenos días, Aika"

Oh buenos días…espera ¿¡que!?

La pelirroja sexy de enormes pechos solo le da un saludo informal a la castaña con la mano levantada en forma de saludo. ¿¡ELLAS SE CONOCEN!?

"…Rias... no deberías meterte desnuda a la cama de otras personas" suspiro Aika en desaprobación "en especial con un Pervertido de su calibre" lo señalo la castaña.

"Sabes que solo puedo dormir desnuda, además fue la mejor forma de curar sus heridas"

Fue la Respuesta de la ahora conocida como Rias, aunque sonaba más como una excusa infantil que una la de una joven de su edad….

…espera…

…¿Qué?

"¿Cuales Heridas?" pronuncie lentamente mirando a Rias ahora ignorando por completo el estado de desnudes de ambos.

Ella me miro a los ojos con una sonrisa antes de responder.

"La de tu estómago, ayer fuiste apuñalado ¿recuerdas?"

Me congele mientras los sucesos del día anterior pasaban frente a mis ojos, la cita, la transformación de Yuuma y las extrañas lanzas resplandecientes que cercenaron su brazo y apuñalaron su estómago.

…¿no fue una pesadilla?...

Puse una mano en mi estómago y la otra mano en mi hombro, Con delicadeza trace con los dedos sobre donde, se supone que estarían mis heridas.

"… ¿Re-Realmente fui herido?"

Fue mi única respuesta luego de las palabras de Rias, a la ausencia de las heridas o incluso cicatrices. Su cuerpo no presentaba ningún cambio. Incluso los tatuajes tribales de su brazo izquierdo que se supone que fue cercenado, no parecía tener ningún cambio.

"Ella te curo tus heridas luego de revivirte, tu habías muerto aunque sean por unos segundos tu corazón dejo de latir"

La dueña de tan cruda respuesta no era otra que Aika, su expresión era sombría, podía incluso ver una furia jamas antes vista en sus ojos.

¿¡Había muerto!?

¿¡El realmente había muerto!?

"Fue realmente difícil, incluso usando las [Piezas Malignas] las heridas eran de gran magnitud tuve que usar mi poder toda la noche para poder cerrarlas"

Había hablado Rias, con una sonrisa divertida, hablando sin pudor de las heridas que habían causado mi muerte, parecía estar más que hablando de una persona ella hablaba de algún especie de retrato, el cual acababa de terminar mientras procedía a levantarse y ponerse unas pantis de encaje de color purpura que se encontraban en el suelo, que deberían ser de ella.

Mi mente era una tormenta, ¿¡Había muerto!? ¿¡Y luego revivido por aquella chica!? ¡Entonces… ¿Quién rayos era en verdad?! ¡Ningún humano tiene la capacidad de revivir a la gente!, ¿¡otra pregunta cómo es que Aika la conocía o incluso entendía la situación!?

¿¡Que mierda estaba pasando!?

"No pongas esa cara, este mundo está rodeado de muchas cosas misteriosas que no puedes ni imaginar, del cual Aika y yo somos parte" fueron las palabras de la pelirroja mirando fijamente mi rostro "Y en cuanto a quien soy pues…"

"Soy Rias Gremory y soy un demonio"

Fueron las palabras cargadas de orgullo salida de la boca de aquella chica que sin saberlo había cambiado mi mundo.

...

 ** _(Fin del Naruto P.O.V.)_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

...

"¿¡Po-Por qué!?

"¡Imposible!, ¡No el!"

"¿¡Esa escoria del mundo!?

"R-Rias-Onee-sama"

"¿¡Aika-Sama!?"

"¿¡Porque!?, ¿¡por qué el?!"

En Retrospectiva para el oji-azul, caminar junto desde su departamento compartido, al lado dos de las chicas más hermosas de la Academia era algo de notar y el deseo de muchos de los hombres y mujeres que ahora los miraron con envidia y odio, grandes cargas de odio puro y sin adulterar.

 _-…Esto me esta encabronando…-_ Pensó el rubio con un tic en una de sus cejas.

Incluso si Naruto era inocente… En su mayoría claro, de muchos de los rumores de su perversión, los cuales habían empezado por la castaña, la cual, ahora mostraba una sonrisa inocente mientras saludaba con felicidad a los estudiantes.

"¿No pudieron haber venido por otro camino?" Murmuro molesto en voz baja el Uzumaki esperando que no lo escucharan.

Aika soltó una leve risa ante de decir con una sonrisa inocente "Deberías estar contento, luego de que nos molestáramos en hacer ESO"

Aunque ella se refería al hecho, que lo habían salvado, o al menos eso decían. El Uzumaki se molestó, el contexto está totalmente fuera del lugar, pero de nuevo ella era Kiriyuu Aika, su mejor amiga y la chica de sus pesadillas, los jadeos y gritos de los estudiantes a su alrededor no se hicieron esperar.

"Serás perra…" respondió monótonamente Naruto sintiendo el odio de casi todo el alumnado.

Las miradas de Ira y envidia, no eran nada considerando con el odio que veían al Uzumaki.

¿Por qué seguía siendo amigo de Aika-Chan?

Era una pregunta que luego de varios años el oji-azul aún no podía encontrar una respuesta.

Rias había visto el desarrollo solo dejo escapar una leve risa de diversión "Ustedes realmente son unidos, ¿están seguro que no son una pareja?"

"No lo somos" dijo rápidamente Aika y Naruto al instante.

Rias solo pudo mover la cabeza en confusión antes la rápida respuesta "¿Eh?"

"Ella es mandona" explico Naruto como si fuera la respuesta de todo.

"Él es un Tarado" explico Aika mientras apuntaba con el dedo a Naruto.

Sacudiendo levemente la cabeza Rias "bueno, no importa…de todas formas. Naruto, Dejare que Aika, te Guié al club, luego de clases."

"¿Club?" Dijo Naruto Con una ceja levantada en duda.

Esta vez fue Aika la que respondió "Desde hoy eres parte del Club de investigación de lo Oculto."

"¡Pe-Pero yo no acepte eso!"

"Es una lástima baka, pero créeme es lo mejor, de todas formas, en la oficina del club, allí responderemos todas tus preguntas, eso quieres ¿verdad?"

Mientras que las palabras de Aika eran duras, ella había hecho su punto, el Rubio quería respuesta más que nada, no todos los días eres herido mortalmente solo para luego despertar completamente Recuperado, con una sexy chica desnuda durmiendo a tu lado, sin mencionar que dijeron que eran ellas eran Demonios, si no fuera por los sucesos del día anterior, solo hubiera creído que ellas sufrían de chuunibyou e ignorado todo lo que decían

Rias Sonrió con dulzura y dijo "todas tus preguntas serán respondidas, Solo espera un poco"

Fueron las palabras de Rias, todas ellas cargadas con cariño mientras se marchaba a su clase, dejándolo solo con la castaña.

"…Entonces… ¿qué te parecieron sus pechos?" Dijo divertidas Aika en voz alta.

"¡oh, Cállate!"

...

* * *

...

Caminando por los pasillos de la academia hacia su clase, cierta pelirroja pensaba en su nuevo sirviente.

"Entonces, ¿es él?"

Una conocida voz interrumpió los pensamientos de la pelirroja.

A pocos metros adelante, se encontraba una chica muy conocida para ella, apoyada contra uno de los muros de la academia.

La chica es cuestión era un poco más baja que la pelirroja, con cabello negro corto hasta los hombros, ojos de color violeta, era hermosa pero sus pechos eran algo pequeños para su edad, vistiendo el uniforme de la academia, la cinta roja en su brazo derecho con el símbolo del consejo estudiantil y gafas rojas en su rostro.

"Buenos días, Rias" dijo la chica pelinegra con una sonrisa

Rias sonrió levemente antes de caminar a la chica y responder "Buenos días, Sona"

"No es típico de ti, convertir a alguien tan impulsivamente" dijo Sona con diversión a la joven Gremory

"¿En serio?" dijo Rias divertida.

"Más de lo que crees y ¿qué pieza usaste si puedo preguntar?" dijo con curiosidad Sona.

"Eso, Sona es lo interesante"

...

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _(Naruto P.O.V.)_**

 ** _..._**

 **RING RING RING RING**

El timbre marco el final del día escolar, las pisadas de los alumnos resonaron en los pasillos, los libros cerrados, los suspiros de felicidad en muchos estudiantes se hizo presente.

Para cierto rubio era simplemente el momento de la verdad.

Aika llego hasta su pupitre con una mirada serena y solo pronuncio un sordo "Sígueme" antes de comenzar a marcharse a la puerta del salón.

Levantándose de su asiento, rápidamente la siguió

Aunque estaba claro que esto aumentaría los rumores que decían sobre la supuesta relación con Aika, a él no le podía importar menos en este instante.

Los recuerdos del día anterior y las preguntas en su cabeza le habían seguido todo el día, sin poder dejarlo concentrarse.

Que le dirán, que significa ser parte de aquel mundo, que incluso significaba eso.

 _Soy un demonio_

Sobre esas palabras fueron lo que lo atormentaban y las que más preguntas traía

¿Era verdad?¿Acaso fue una broma?¿Chuunibyou?

Luego de un par de minutos finalmente habían llegado a las puertas del club de investigación de lo oculto, resultaba que todo el viejo edificio eran parte del club, para el eso fue un poco exagerado pero eso no importaba, dentro de aquellas puertas del salón principal de aquel viejo edificio rodeado de árboles eran en donde el encontraría las respuestas que buscaba.

"¿Estás Preparado?"

Las palabras de Aika fueron cuidadosas, incluso un tonto como él se dio cuenta, ella estaba preocupada por el o al menos por su condición mental.

Con un suave suspiro el joven Rubio asintió a la castaña y con eso, ella abrió las puertas.

"¿uh?"

La habitación…Fue muy…para decirlo sin rodeo era algo Cliché la cual tenía la intención de asustar pero más que ello fue algo anti-climático

El salón Principal del club, era una gigantesca habitación oscura, apenas iluminada por velas establecida en algunos muebles y una gran ventana cerrada con una cortina carmesí, Viejos cuadros cubrían los muros, una puerta de madera a un lado de la habitación, unos cuantos sofás de alta calidad de color verde oscuro que rodeaban una pequeña mesa con un candelabro sobre ella.

En los Sofás se encontraban 4 jóvenes que él conocía muy bien

Claro

Todos ellos eran jodidamente populares

Dos de ellos eran Seiri y Yui, en cuento a los otros dos…

Uno de ellos fue la Reconocida Princesa Del Kendo de la academia, Kiba Yumi una joven rubia con proporciones un poco por encima del promedio, sus ojos eran verdes como la esmeralda, su altura era de 1,72 Cm un poco más alto que él, una vez fue la novata que batió todo el club de kendo en solo su primer día en la academia y que ha rechazado todos los intentos del entrenador y profesor de kendo para asistir a las competencia inter-escolares. Gracias a su apariencia angelical y su habilidad gano el Nombre de princesa.

La otra chica también era conocía en la academia, Toujou Koneko, la mascota de la Academia, con una lindura casi palpable y una personalidad callada gano rápidamente popularidad desde que llego a la academia según dicen los rumores, ella pertenecía a 1º año con 15 años, su cabellera era blanca como la nieve y sus ojos un suave color avellana, su altura era bastante bajita para alguien de su edad con solo 1,38 Cm.

"¿Me estas jodiendo…?"

¿¡Todo el maldito día para esto!?

¿Acaso había una cámara oculta o era otra de las bromas de Aika?

"Preséntate" Susurro Aika a su lado, dándole un ligero empujón en la espalda

Supongo que es la mejor forma de comenzar, inhalando fuertemente, se presentó de la forma más tranquila posible.

"¡Yo!, ¡mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto…creo que a partir de hoy, formare parte de este Club!"

"Mucho Gusto Uzumaki-Kun"

"…Ohayo…"

"…Muérete…"

"Deja de gastar el aire del mundo, los gusanos tienen más prioridad"

Mientras que la respuesta de Yumi fue por mucho la más cordial, aunque el hecho que ella lo dijo mientras afilaba una espada, le incomodaba, el saludo de las otras fue un poco más duro, Toujou, le había hecho honor a su reputación, solo dando una respuesta corta y simple, antes de volver a continuar comiendo sus dulces. En cuanto a las otras dos…

Seiri dejo claro su opinión, con el deseo de su muerte.

Pero Yui…

Incluso para un delincuente tan genial y fabuloso como el…Eso dolió y mucho, deberías de tener un poco más de consideración por los sentimientos de otros, sabes.

Pero a decir verdad, el realmente se lo esperaba, considerando su infamia como pervertido, aunque claro como todos los hombres, él era un pervertido, aunque sea solo un poco, lastimosamente para él, su infamia fue creada y rápidamente conocida no solo dentro de la academia sino por internet atreves de apodos estúpidos y rumores.

Curiosamente también habían hecho unos dibujos e historias sobre su Perversión. Creo que incluso hubo una chica en de 1º año que se hizo un examen de embarazo. Por culpa del rumor que si las miraba por más de 10 segundos a los ojos quedaban embarazadas.

Así que tal rechazo y odio de partes de ambas chicas, que para su horrible suerte, eran reconocidas como las anti-Pervertidos era más que obvio y predecible.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho, que aun así esas palabras duelen a su viejo y frio corazón aunque sea un poquito.

Suspirando profundamente, en su reputación, que tras cada día no hacía más que incrementar, fue entonces que lo escucho, él estuvo tan concentrado en las presentaciones y apariencia del club que pasó por alto ese sonido de agua cayendo a montones, el cual vino desde detrás de la puerta de madera.

Es… ¿una ducha?

Mirando la puerta hasta que el sonido se detuvo segundos después.

Luego de unos minutos que parecían eternos la puerta se abrió y salieron las dos líderes del Club, Una Fue la Buchou (Presidenta) Rias Gremory, la demonio que lo curo, y la Fuku-Buchou la Yamato Nadeshiko, Himejima Akeno.

Akeno, al igual que Rias o de hecho casi todos en el Club, se encontraba entre las más populares tanto en los 3º años como en la academia en sí, siendo la 2º mujer más popular y deseada entre tantos hombres y mujeres luego de Rias. Su Cabello era negro como la noche atado con una larga cola de caballo que llega a sus pies con dos hebras que salen desde la parte superior inclinadas hacia atrás con un listón naranja manteniéndolo en su lugar, sus ojos color violeto, vistiendo el uniforme escolar, ella es bien conocida como la Yamato Nadeshiko de la Academia Kuoh.

"Ara Ara, Mira a quien tenemos aquí"

Señalo Akeno hacia él, ella en verdad que era hermosa y definitivamente le hacía honor a su apodo de Onee-sama, incluso cuando se mueve y le apunta lo hacía con esa gracia que pocas veces uno ve en su vida.

"Debes ser el nuevo Peón, Naruto-Kun ¿verdad?"

¿Eh?

"¿Peón?"

"¡Akeno, aun no le explicamos nada!" le amonesto Rias, ella parecía especialmente molesta, con la pelinegra, es gracioso pero ella hincha las mejillas como una ardilla cuando se molesta.

Akeno, simplemente se rio de ese rostro y nuevamente Rias volteo a verlo, la mirada adorable desapareció, y esta vez era una mirada serena.

"De todas formas Naruto, antes de empezar hay algo que debes saber"

"¿Y que sería eso?

Rias sonrió misteriosamente a lo cual Akeno y Aika se le acercaron y los otros miembros se pusieron de pie al unísono.

"Todos en esta sala Somos Demonios" Con una voz, impresa de orgullo, Rias los presento.

 **BUZZ**

Dos gigantescas alas de murciélago de un lustre oscuro nacieron de las espaldas de todos los miembros excepto el del Rubio. Al ver esto no pudo evitar reaccionar, saltando rápidamente atrás del sillón en pose de pelea mientras sus ojos no salían del Grupo delante de él.

"Tranquilízate idiota, estas entre amigos" Aika respondió en tono de molesta

"¿¡Cómo puedo Confiar en ustedes!? ¡Son demonios!"

¿¡Cómo diablos esperaban que guardara la calma!? ¡Maldita sea! , ¿¡Cómo diablos Aika-Chan era un demonio!? ¡Conocía a sus malditos padres! ¿¡Acaso también eran demonios!?

Akeno, solo rio suavemente "Ara Ara, realmente esto no se les hace familiar ¿verdad Yumi-Chan?"

Con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza la otra rubia en la habitación espeto sonrojada "Cuando dejaras de mencionarlo, ¡era joven!"

"Al menos no se orino encima como Seiri-Chan"

"¡Cállate Yui, que según se, tu no estuviste mucho mejor!"

Esto fue casi surrealista, cuando Rias le dijo que era un demonio esta mañana, el simplemente se negó a aceptarlo. Ahora frente a él, no solo Rias sino también todo el Club de investigación Oculta, eran demonios reales, con alas de murciélago que salían de su espalda para demostrarlo.

Siempre pensó que los demonios eran crueles y feos, pero ahora tiene un grupo de demonio delante de él y que solo discuten entre ellas mismas como cualquier adolecente.

"Ustedes… ¿en serio son demonios?"

Rias y Akeno solo sonrieron un poco antes la preguntad dudosa a lo cual los demás miembros solo pudieron parecieron sentirse algo insultados antes la pregunta.

"Lo somos, pero supongo que todo esto es algo nuevo para ti, así que te explicare" Respondió Rias, ella parecía especialmente divertida antes de volver a su mirada serena

"Dime, ¿Recuerdas a Amano Yuuma?"

Ese nombre, como podría olvidarlo.

El día anterior ella lo había apuñalado y herido gravemente, pero sobre todo recuerda aquellas alas negras salientes de su espalda.

"Ella era un Ángel Caído"

Sacudiendo la cabeza en confusión, pregunto "¿Ángel Caído?"

"Actualmente existen varias fracciones en el mundo, desde Griegos hasta Magos" Rias hablaba caminando tranquilamente por la habitación sin demasiada preocupación hasta sentarse en un sofá de cuero carmesí "Pero hay tres que están por encima de las demás, o mejor dicho, son las tres fracciones que en verdad nos importan"

¿Griegos?, ¿Magos? Espera entonces Existen los dioses o ¿¡Espera!? ¿¡Magos!? ¿Acaso estaba en una especia de historia de fantasía?

"Las tres fracciones por encima de todas, Los Demonios, Ángeles y los llamados Caídos" Continuo Rias "Esta Triada ha estado en guerra por más de cinco mil años, aunque en los últimos quinientos años ha existido una tregua sigue siendo bastante frágil"

"Y si se puede saber, que tiene que ver eso conmigo, porque fui atacado por esta ángel caído" pregunto secamente, procesando lo que decía Rias con bastante enojo.

Esta no era su guerra ni tampoco su batalla.

Era la de ellos, no la suya.

Sin embargo aún fue atacado por Yuuma.

"Debes en cuando nacen humanos, con habilidades y armas especiales, los [Sacred Gear]" explico Sonriente Akeno "Algunos de ellos son realmente poderosos aun punto que muchos lo consideran una amenaza"

Sacred Gear…

 _Lo siento. Eras una amenaza para nosotros, así que decidimos deshacernos de ti. Si deseas guardar algún rencor, entonces odia a Dios que puso el [Sacred Gear] dentro de ti_

Lo recuerda, esas fueron las última palabras que escucho de Yuuma el día anterior

Una amenaza…para ellos

Se refería a los Ángeles Caídos, espera eso quería decir que el…

¿Entonces tengo un [Sacred Gear]?

"Así es, tienes uno de esto raros artefactos" dijo Aika adivinando sus pensamientos.

¡DEJA DE LEER MI MENTE!

"¿Cómo puedo usarlo?"

Esa fue su primera respuesta, a decir verdad se sentía algo abrumado por todo lo que le están diciendo. Pero si él tenía uno de estos [Sacred Gear], entonces estos Caídos lo seguirían atacando, lo mejor era darle un uso para defenderse o algo.

"Hoh, El pervertido esta emocionado por algún arma nueva"

Curiosamente esta vez no fue la respuesta de Aika era la de Yui, esas dos tienen una personalidad ciertamente similares.

Claro si excluías a la perversión absoluta de Aika, o el odio a los pervertidos de Yui, o el hecho que Aika tenía como hobby medir la hombría de los hombres con solo ver su pantalón…Saben que olvídenlo estas dos son demasiado diferentes.

"Para usarlo, solo cierra los ojos e imagina la pose más fuerte que puedas"

¿La pose más fuerte?

¿Qué puede ser?

…Espera…

Luego de pensar unos instantes lo encontró.

Como no lo había pensado.

"¡Kamehame Ha!"

Para él y todos los adolescentes eso sin duda fue la pose más fuerte.

"Al menos no Grito Bankai o Gomu Gomu…" escucho murmurar a Seiri con vergüenza ajena.

"¡GAH!"

Un grito escapo de sus labios, sintiendo un tremendo dolor en su mano Izquierda, luego del gritar la técnica un punzante dolor cubrió su mano izquierda, poco a poco su piel de su brazo comenzó a derretirse y cambiar, Un Guante de metal rojo con la apariencia de escamas cubrieron desde su mano hasta el codo, con un cristal verde en la parte posterior de la mano, con dos largos picos amarillos desde en la parte trasera del guante.

"¡Esto Es…!"

"Ese es tu [Sacred Gear]… ¡[Booster Gear]!" Sentencio Rias

Booster Gear

Su Sacred Gear…

"Este Sacred Gear, es realmente peligroso lo suficiente como para que Raynare te asesinara"

¿Raynare?, Se refiere a Yuuma, espera… ¿¡Asesinado!?

"¿¡Que quieres decir con asesinado!?"

"Tu...¿realmente no escuchaste nada de lo que dije esta mañana verdad?. El día de ayer recibiste una de mis cartas de invasión" Rias hablo apuntando algunas pequeñas cartas de uno de los muebles de la habitación "Con ella fuiste capaz de invocarme justo antes de morir"

"Con ello fui capaz de Revivirte como un demonio, Si no me crees mira detrás de ti"

Rápidamente Giro su cabeza, mirando levemente sobre su hombro las vio

Las mismas Alas de murciélago que todos los del club poseían

"Yo… soy… un… demonio"

Sus palabras no fueron una pregunta, sino una sentencia de los hecho, ya claros.

Él había muerto

Y luego revivido

A consta de su Humanidad

"¡N-NO! ¿¡Esto es una broma verdad!?"

El grito desesperado, mirando los rostros de los jóvenes frente de él, esperando que haya una mentira en sus ojos, desgraciadamente no encontró nada, Cayendo de rodillas, el miro sus manos sin creer que lo pasaba, antes de volver a mirar el resto del club, en sus ojos del hubo Cierta simpatía en algunas de las chicas, especialmente en Akeno y Yumi.

"Aunque ya me he presentado te lo diré nuevamente, mi nombre es Rias Gremory hija del Duke Gremory, una demonio de clase superior.

"Bienvenido al Club de investigación Oculta"

* * *

 **ARGHHHAA**

Fueron casi una hora desde que estuvo con su nuevo club y una hora desde que descubrió su muerte y resurrección sin mencionar la perdida completa de su humanidad.

Luego que Rias, terminara la reunión cada uno se fue por su distintos caminos, Aika, se había decidido que lo mejor era que el tuviera un tiempo a solas para asimilar todo y se había quedado con Rias en la habitación del Club a pasar la noche.

Esa fue probablemente la mejor idea que ella había tenido, en mucho tiempo.

Monto su vieja motocicleta sin rumbo solo corriendo aleatoriamente por las calles, aunque en su situación eso podría ser considerara una mala idea, su mente estaba totalmente concentrada por el hecho que ya no era humano.

Incluso a una hora de la reunión el Shock era tan grande como para hacerlo detenerse y vomitar.

"Coff…Coff" Tosió un poco, sintiendo el sabor de la bilis en su boca, recuperando el aliento asqueado antes de mirar el cielo.

El cielo, estaba despejado, la luna en su aposento brillaba con firmeza aclarando la noche, sin una nube que la opacaba.

Incluso para su sufrimiento, la luna sonreía en luz ignorando sus sentimientos.

...

 ** _(Fin del Naruto P.O.V.)_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

"¿Qué es lo que querías preguntar Aika?" pregunto dulcemente la heredera Gremory a su sirvienta.

"Tú lo sabias…" hablo molesta la castaña

Solo quedaban ellas dos en el salón del club, para Aika que tenía una profunda duda en su mente que necesitaba aclarar, este momento era de gran importancia. Ambas sentadas en los sillones del club una frente a otra bebiendo te.

"…A decir verdad lo hice" dijo Rias calmada luego beber un sorbo de su te.

La respuesta despertó la ira de la castaña ya que bruscamente se levantó y golpeo la mesa con sus manos "¿porque lo hiciste entonces?, tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que fue mantener este mundo lejos de el"

"Porque me es útil"

Fue la única respuesta de la Gremory, en su voz no hubo ni culpa ni molestia, solo declarando un hecho.

"¿¡Útil!?" Grito Iracunda Aika a su Rey "¿¡Por eso, lo déjate morir!? ¡¿Por eso me alejaste, lo suficiente como para no poder ayudarlo?!"

Hubo un momento de silencio en la sala, las palabras cargadas de ira no parecían afectar a la peli roja.

"…Hace poco… se me aviso que el matrimonio se adelantó a solo unos pocos meses de distancia" Rias respondió solemne mente dejando un momento de silencio antes de continuar "Si el sacrifico de la felicidad de un solo Humano, me da la oportunidad de tener mi propia felicidad, pagare ese pecado con gusto..."

"...Deberías Recordarlo mi pequeña y dulce Aika, al fin y al cabo somos Demonios"

* * *

 _ **Arashi Walker**_  
 _ **Save Complete**_


	3. Chapter 3

Nota de auto: descargo la responsabilidad de escritura de este fic, ni Naruto, ni High School DXD me pertenecen.

 _-Pensamientos-_

"Dialogo **"**

[Nombres de artefactos y técnicas]

" **Draigg** "

* * *

 **...**

 **El Sendero de los Demonios  
 _Primeros pasos_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

"También falto el día de hoy"

Fueron las palabras de Murayama Seiri al club, en referente de su nuevo miembro, que en los últimos tres días, no había asistido a clases.

Todos se habían reunido nuevamente en el salón del club, exceptuando por Akeno-San y una cierta Arfil Hikikomori, para hablar del nuevo integrante. La opinión general fue que fue un pervertido, luego de oír la cantidad impresionante de rumores sobre él, sin mencionar su título que no hizo más que apoyar a la opinión general.

Sin embargo hubo cosas más importantes que su conocida perversión.

Fue la reacción con la cual, Uzumaki Naruto, estaba tomando la noticia que ahora era un Demonio, uno de clase baja siendo más exacto. Para ella, la caballera del Grupo Gremory, Kiba Yumi esto fue un Déjà vu de su propio pasado, La reacción del Uzumaki, le recordó mucho, así misma al momento de recibir la noticia de que ya no era humana.

Luego de haberlo perdido todo a manos de la iglesia, su humanidad fue lo único que a ella le quedaba, y cuando perdió aquello…

En aquel momento sintió que el mundo se le había caído encima.

Ella había perdido amigos

Perdió su familia.

Y luego su humanidad.

Aun recordaba los días, el cual simplemente no quería salir de la cama, por culpa de la depresión.

Hubo un momento que ella misma considero quitarse la vida.

Pero gracias a su Sensei, a Buchou e incluso Akeno-San, fue capaz de seguir adelante.

Ahora tenía nuevos amigos.

Tenía un lugar que llamar hogar.

Incluso algo que llamar familia.

Aunque su deseo de venganza seguía ahí

Ella fue capaz de vivir.

Con ello gano respeto y cariño que una vez deseo.

Gracias a Buchou y los demás, ella ahora era feliz.

Para Uzumaki-kun sin embargo…

Quien no recordaba nada de su propia familia o no sabía incluso si tenía una. Cuyos únicos amigos según la información de Kiryuu-san eran pocos menos de tres, lo cual incluían a la propia pervertida chica de lentes, él era alguien, quien siempre vivió a la sombra de la sociedad, siendo alejado de otros por su reputación o su aspecto algo Gaijin.

Estaba sintiendo algo parecido a lo que una vez ella sintió. Aunque no al mismo nivel claro, pero definitivamente algo parecido. Un sentimiento que no deseaba ni a su peor enemigo.

Esa es la razón de su preocupación

La caballera frunció el ceño en frustración antes el sentimiento de inutilidad, al ver que ella no era capaz de hacer nada por ayudar al Uzumaki.

Todos en aquella sala recibieron la orden, por parte de su Rey, Rias Gremory

De no acercarse o intentar ayudar a Uzumaki-Kun

Mirando a los integrantes del club, fue capaz de darse cuenta de algo.

Todas ellas estaban preocupadas, siendo Kiryuu-San la más notoria. Considerando que ella fue la mejor amiga del joven en cuestión, debe de sentirse aún peor que ella misma, incluso Murayama-san o Katase-San que lo odiaron desde el primer momento estaban preocupadas.

Los suicidios en los humanos, no fueron cosa extraña, sucedían con más frecuencias de lo que uno piensa, las tragedias y la angustia es un cuento tan normal que era enfermizo, existen las personas que se han quitado la vida solamente para traer sufrimiento a otros quienes los dañaron o hirieron, otros lo hicieron para huir del mundo y sus preocupaciones.

En los Demonios Reencarnados, el número de suicidios fue bastante alto. Considerando que muchos fueron parte de algún grupo religioso o simplemente su voluntad era baja, se perdían en la desesperación y apatía, otro grupo simplemente perdía la cabeza al descubrir que ahora eran demonios y se ahogaban en su propia locura.

Por eso, unir humanos comunes, personas que no habían podido interactuar con lo sobrenatural a la nobleza fue algo raro, incluso más raro que los [Sacred Gear].

Esa era la raíz de tanta preocupación entre los miembros.

Ella misma podía no conocerlo tan bien, pero definitivamente no lo quería muerto o demente. Con confusión, ella miro a su Rey que desde que emitió la orden hace dos días, estuvo en silencio y sin preocupación antes las acciones o la situación mental del nuevo rubio de ojos azules, sin lograr entender que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su rey.

"Ya veo, gracias Seiri" fue la respuesta tranquila de su rey antes de tomar una taza de té que Katase-San preparo con anterioridad

Simplemente no podía entenderlo.

Uzumaki-Kun estuvo seguramente sufriendo una crisis mental, pero ninguna de ellas podía acercarse a ayudar, y aquí su Rey actuaba como si nada pasara. Le molestaba un poco la actitud que estuvo tomando Buchou, pero ella la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella no era ese tipo de persona, no era el tipo de demonios que ignorara a su nobleza. Uzumaki-Kun también fue el actual [Sekiryuutei], este hecho hablaba por si solo de su potencial en el futuro.

¿Entonces por qué Buchou no se preocupaba? ¿Los Gremory no fueron los más cariñosos con sus noblezas? ¿Entonces porque su rey actuaba de tal forma?

Luego de unos instantes finalmente, la caballera decidió preguntar.

"Buchou, ¿Por qué no has hecho nada con la situación de Uzumaki-Kun? ¿Acaso no te importa?"

Fue por un instante pero, brevemente pudo observan un destello de ira en los ojos de su Rey, la caballera sabía que esas fueron palabras mal escogidas. Incluso luego de varios años sirviéndole, Buchou aun podía hacerla estremecerse de terror, con solo su mirada.

Con la mirada ahora sería Buchou hablo "Yumi, ¿Alguna vez te he fallado?"

"No, Buchou" contesto la caballera rubia bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

"Entonces por favor no me cuestiones, Naruto solo necesita tiempo"

Fueron las palabras de su rey, era cierto desde que se conocían ella jamás le había fallado a ella o cualquier de los miembros de su nobleza. Ni una sola vez ella los abandono o dejo de lado, pero aun así ella no pudo evitar sentir preocupación.

Kiryuu-San quiso cuestionarla, pero se detuvo en el último momento al recibir la mirada serena de Koneko-San. Incluso con todo el entrenamiento y mejora por parte de Kiryuu-San, ella aun no podía hacerle frente a Koneko-San. Aunque el tamaño del cuerpo de la chica de cabello blanco era pequeño, su fuerza no era para bromear.

Buchou noto la reacción de Kiryuu-San, junto con las miradas preocupadas de su nobleza, a pesar de su palabras, preocuparnos fue algo que simplemente no podíamos evitar, la reacción de su rey fue curiosa, no se enojó o molesto, en cambio ella sonrió orgullosa y hablo nuevamente

"Me alegra que te preocupes por nuestro querido Naruto pero ten por seguro que nada le sucederá, solo necesita tiempo, algo que incluso Aika entiende, además…tengo a Akeno cuidándolo"

 _Oh…Maou-sama..._

Con excepción a Buchou, las chicas se miraron entre ellas con una mirada incomodas, ellas no podían ni imaginar cómo lo estaba cuidando aquella chica re-conocidamente por todos los miembros del club como una sádica enfermiza, ninfómana. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

...

La ciudad Kuoh, la bella pero pacifica ciudad establecida al este de Tokio, mientras que su atractivo turístico no era el mejor era un lugar relativamente tranquilo para vivir, donde nada extraño sucedería, bueno…al menos eso pensaba Naruto, hasta hace unos días.

Hace unos días, su visión del mundo había sido invertida y las emociones que han emergido desde entonces, han sido desde una ligera depresión, seguido de enojo, luego desesperación y finalmente… enojo nuevamente.

Pero…

Actualmente, el solo podía sentir molestia, pura y simple molestia.

Aunque en este caso no fue por aquel horrible suceso de hace unos días.

No

Esto era diferente, malditamente diferente.

Naruto volteo la mirada por encima de su hombro observando al poste de luz detrás de él, más concretamente quien se escondía detrás del poste de luz, que fallaba épicamente en esconderse, finalmente harto de la situación, el pronuncio "Los poste de luz…no tienen pechos o culo" mientras giraba todo su cuerpo hacia el poste y miraba fijamente a su **Acosadora.**

La acosadora rio suavemente "Ara Ara~, me descubriste Naruto-kun" Sonriendo juguetonamente.

El rubio solo la miro salir de su escondite "Eres horrible en esconderte, de hecho creo que un niño de cinco años es mejor que tu"

"Ara Ara~ que cruel, Naruto-kun" hizo un ligero mohín la acosadora con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El rubio se encogió ligeramente de hombros "De todas formas… ¿¡Por qué mierda me sigues Akeno!?"

"Mmmm~ porque eres mi lindo kōhai ~" dijo Akeno como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

"¡Eso es pura mierda!" respondió enojado el oji-azul

Aquello solo hizo reír a la Akeno, realmente disfrutaba de ver las reacciones de los demás y las de Naruto, para ella eran por mucho una de las mejores reacciones, la forma exasperada de su rostro era tan divertida de ver~

Seductoramente, se acercó al rubio y lo envolvió en sus brazos, restregando sus grandes pechos contra el pecho del joven."Ara Ara pero que boca tienes Naruto-kun~… me pregunto si puedes darle un mejor uso"

Mirándolo a los ojos se acercó un poco más, casi hasta que sus alientos se mesclaran, sintiendo los latidos del Uzumaki que fueron en aumento y el rostro del joven se iba calentando y sonrojando fuertemente, para el disfrute de Akeno.

"¿¡Qu-que ha-haces!?" tartamudeo sonrojado y avergonzado Naruto antes las acciones de la belleza de cabello negro.

Akeno sonrió seductoramente al rosto del rubio "mmm~ que crees que hago~ Na~ru~to~kun~" susurrando suavemente en el oído del rubio, ignorando por completo la gente, aunque la calle no era muy concurrida aun habían unas pocas personas que miraron con desconcierto y vergüenza a la pareja

"Que indecentes"

Algunas señoras casadas criticaron a la pareja

"Pero que tetas…"

Señalo un joven solo para ser golpeado por su novia a su lado.

"Me recuerdan a nosotros, querido"

Una pareja de ancianos rieron con nostalgia

Para Akeno, aquello no fue suficiente, ella quería ver al Uzumaki con un rostro aún más avergonzado, por lo cual bajo lenta y suavemente, una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Naruto, acariciando con su dedo índice, la zona por encima del pantalón. Lo cual aumento a niveles anteriormente desconocidos el sonrojo del joven, casi sacando humo por los oídos del rubio, sintiendo el ligero temblor de nerviosismo del rubio, atreves de su tacto.

Esto para la Himejima, fue el éxtasis en su máximo esplendor.

…pero como fácil llega, fácil se va, luego de unos momentos de ser abrazado y caer brevemente en el juego de Akeno, Naruto pudo empujarla suavemente a la Himejima alejándola de él, su corazón aun latiendo como loco y con un sonrojo más rojo que el de un tomate maduro.

"¡Basta Akeno!" dijo sonrojado Naruto con las piernas algo temblorosas.

Naruto estaba acostumbrado a aguantar alguna que otra broma de Aika, incluso las miradas de odio de sus propios compañeros de clase o a los idiotas que siempre lo retan a pelear usando frases clichés de los años ochenta, pero esto era por mucho la cosa más vergonzosa que le había sucedido.

"Eres realmente nervioso" señalo Akeno con una sonrisa digna de Nadeshiko.

Con un ligero Tic en su ojo derecho Naruto grito "¡¿De quién crees que es la culpa?!"

"Ara Ara, ¿Estas culpando a esta doncella por tus deseos lujuriosos?" replico inocentemente la Akeno, haciendo nuevamente sonrojar al rubio, pero este se recompuso rápidamente esta vez, volviendo a lo que realmente era importante.

"Dime, ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo? ¿No deberías estar quitando almas o algo así?" dijo Naruto seriamente mirando fijamente a los ojos de la peli-negra.

La pelinegra respondió rápidamente "Te estoy vigilando"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿No es obvio?, es para evitar que mueras"

Eso descoloco al rubio, pero lo más desconcertante fueron los ojos de Akeno que cambiaron durante unos instantes, aunque fue solo un momento fue capaz de verlos, ya no eran los ojos siempre sonriente con un ligero placer sádico o incluso los ojos seductores de antes, era una mirada obscura, una mirada que escondía tanto odio como arrepentimiento.

 _-¿Cómo…consiguió esos ojos?-_

Naruto pregunto con seriedad "¿Porque iría a morir?"

Pensando en primera instancia en los ángeles caídos, tal vez ella se refería a ellos o a alguien más, él no lo sabía por lo cual pregunto para confirma o no sus pensamientos, después de todo si existían algo como los ángeles caídos y los demonios, siempre podían haber algo más ahí afuera ¿verdad?

"No serias el primero en suicidarte luego de ser reencarnado" Explico Akeno con voz seria y sombría.

Naruto se congelo unos instantes antes la respuesta, ¿Suicidarse?, claro él estuvo últimamente por una montaña rusa emocional como dirían algunos en los últimos días, pero el suicidio no había pasado por su mente ni siquiera se había asomado una idea tan atroz.

 _-Ella dijo que ya sucedió antes-_

Él había entendido, que él no era el primero en reaccionar mal al ser convertido en demonio, entonces, ¿cuantos ya habían muerto con pensamientos parecidos a él? ¿Cuántos de ellos habían sido iguales a Uzumaki Naruto? Por aquellos sombríos pensamientos el rubio sintió un escalofrió en su piel, acompañado de un rápido reflujo en su garganta y su rostro empalideció.

"Al momento de ser convertidos en demonios muchos humanos piensan que es el final o creen que ellos ya no pueden seguir con sus vidas y finalmente se suicidan"

Para Naruto esas palabras fueron como un golpe, desde que se había enterado que se convirtió en demonio ese había sido su razonamiento, como una ducha repentina de agua fría, esta respuesta le sorprendió enormemente.

"Sin embargo nada cambia, dime sinceramente… ¿Has vivido como humano?" dijo Akeno mientras el rubio escuchaba en silencio, ¿vivir como un humano?, ¿a qué se refería este demonio perverso con ello?, con la duda en mente el joven pregunto.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Akeno hizo otra pregunta "¿Has vivido como deseas vivir? o ¿vives cómo se supone que tienes que hacerlo?" dejando al rubio inmóvil

 _-¿He vivido como quiero…o como se supone que debo…?-_

Akeno sonrió al ver el rostro del joven, parecía conflictivo pero esto era lo mejor y luego dijo casualmente "Te veré mañana Naruto-kun, Buchou nos quiere a todos en el edificio del club, para un pequeño viaje" antes de marcharse por la calle.

El rubio no respondió solo quedo ahí de pie inmóvil por un par de minutos inmóvil.

"Tsk…" murmuro el oji-azul mirando al suelo sin detenerse a mirar a en la dirección en la cual Akeno se había marchado, esa charla le había hecho pensar demasiado y ahora solo quería descansar, levantando su mirada miro al ocaso, el cielo naranja por el atardecer y el sol ocultándose dando la bienvenida a la noche.

* * *

...

"¡Por última vez Takeshi, no me he acostado con Aika-chan!"

A decir verdad el rubio ya estaba cansado por la pequeña charla con Akeno, y solo quería dormir hasta el día siguiente, incluso estuvo tan estresado que ni siquiera se había acordado de comprar cigarrillos al volver a casa, lo único que quería era dormir y descansar su mente pero luego, este Bastardo, lo había llamado a media noche solo para preguntar la misma pregunta que hizo todos los días.

"Enserio amigo, dime, ¿era pasiva? o ¿era una bestia?, personalmente pienso que ella es una bestia, pero tu dime"

"Takeshi… hemos sido amigos… ¿desde hace cuánto?" dijo el oji-azul al teléfono.

"mmm…creo que ocho años ¿por qué?" fue la respuesta tranquila desde el otro lado teléfono.

"Entonces dime… ¿¡Por qué rayos jamás me crees!?" grito enfurecido el agotado rubio

"Uy, no seas princesa" fue la simple respuesta de su amigo, restándole importancia al grito.

El rubio solo alejo el teléfono de su rostro y lo miro durante unos instantes, el no necesitaba esto ahora, solo necesitaba descansar y aligerar su mente. Por lo cual lentamente tomo el teléfono inalámbrico y miro a la ventana, dando unos pasos atrás y estirando el brazo hacia atrás se preparó…

 **CRASH**

Lanzo con fuerza el teléfono por la ventana, claro haría un poco de frio pero nada que no valiera la pena.

Estaba seguro que escucho el grito de dolor de "¡Mi ojo!" a lo lejos pero seguramente fue su imaginación.

Otro día él podría cambiar la ventana ahora rota y no creía que Aika lo notara después de todo, desde el incidente ella se había quedado a dormir en una de las habitación del club, esto ella misma se lo dijo cuándo la encontró haciendo las maletas al día siguiente de cuando le presento al club, le dijo que le daría tiempo a solas igual a la noche anterior y que volvería cuando él se tranquilizara lo suficiente.

A decir verdad aquella cara de preocupación y tristeza de la chica le dolió bastante al Uzumaki, después de todo a pesar de las peleas o discusiones que tenían ambos eran muy unidos, manteniendo una amistad que había sobrevivido durante años.

Acostándose en su cama, Naruto miro al techo de su habitación pensando en las palabras de Akeno, hasta que Morfeo lo reclamara y se sumergiera en el mundo de sueños y recuerdos.

 _-¿He vivido como quiero o como se supone que debo?-_

...

* * *

… _._

 _Miedo_

 _Ira_

 _Desesperación_

 _Cada grito, desde los fuertes a los más débiles era escuchado por sus pequeños y cansados oídos._

 _Su cuerpo agotado tirado en el suelo._

 _Mientras que las llamas invadían las calles y hogares se les fueron acercando, devorando lo que una vez fue una aldea llena de vida, solo quedaba rastros de destrucción._

 _Su cansado y pequeño cuerpo ya no podía seguir huyendo._

 _No importaba cuanto corría ni cuento se arrastraba, las llamas no dejaban de acercarse, los muros caían y los techos se derrumban sobre la gente que intentaban huir._

" _¿Cómo sucedió esto...?"_

 _Su voz no era más que un susurro, su cuerpo agotado y entumecido en el frio suelo, tal vez fue el humo o las heridas que cargaban pero lentamente, el calor de las llamas, ya no parecían afectarlo. Siendo consumido por aquel atroz frio._

"…"

 _Levemente con su última fuerza levanto sus manos al cielo nocturno teñido de rojo. Hacia la luna llena que iluminaba con sus esplendor._

 _Incluso aturdido y confundido recordó aquel astro celestial que siempre traía su tranquilidad, cerrando sus ojos el pequeño espero su momento a que el frio casi insoportable lo reclamara._

" _¡Te encontré!"_

 _La voz de alivio le hizo abrir sus azules ojos, aunque su visión levemente opacada fue capaz de ver aquella sonrisa de alegría y alivio en su femenino rostro, mientras que no pudo ver sus ojos por sus rubios y ondulados cabellos que los cubrían, podía ver las lágrimas de dicha cayendo por su rostro._

 _Aquella mujer lentamente puso su pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos con la delicadeza de un cristal, como si su tuviera el temor de que su cuerpo se deshiciera en polvo con su simple toque._

 _La mujer de cabellos era familiar lo miro por unos momentos con calidez y antes de decir…_

 **"BIP BIP BIP"**

 **...**

* * *

 **BIP BIP BIP**

Naruto se despertó agitadamente

Su corazón latía a mil.

Estaba sudando, mirando a su alrededor.

Su habitación tan desordenada como se supone que era.

¿Fue un sueño?

Fue el primer pensamiento del rubio.

Pero aquello…

Estaba seguro que no podía ser un sueño

Era demasiado Real

Podía sentir el calor de las llamas, su piel quemarse con el fuego y el calor, y luego la ausencia de este, un frio inmenso, mientras la muerte venía a reclamarlo.

…

…

Incluso la sensación de calidez que le daba aquella mujer.

…

…

"¡Arg!" dijo el rubio sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos, revolcándose levemente entre las sabanas, el solo pensar en aquella mujer, le hacía sentir que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, antes de finalmente calmarse.

"¿Quién…era?" murmuro Naruto para sí mismo "¿Quién era aquella mujer?"

El sol había entrado por la ventana iluminando la habitación y el reloj alarma aun sonando mostraba que eran las siete y media de la mañana.

"Otro día de más mierda" murmuro disgustado Naruto.

"Sigh…" con un ligero suspiro el rubio se levantó, si la mañana ya había empezado de mala forma no quería ni ver como terminaba, mirando el uniforme escolar sobre la silla, se acercó a recogerla antes de detenerse a solo unos centímetros del uniforme y finalmente alejarse.

"¿Pero qué rayos estoy haciendo…?"

 _-¿Has vivido como quieres vivir? o ¿vives cómo se supone que tienes que hacerlo?-_

Naruto se sentía en conflicto, desde ayer, aquello no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza, las palabras de Akeno lo estaban afectando más de lo que debería, finalmente resignado, entro en el baño, tal vez una ducha fría lo ayude a calmarse.

Al menos eso esperaba.

"Espera… ¿viaje?"

Jamás se diga que Naruto era el más rápido pensando.

* * *

Caminando al club, sin el uniforme escolar, dejando claro que el rubio no tenía interés de asistir a clases, durante todo el viaje el joven quedo mirando la nada, su mente estaba demasiado ocupado.

" **Si sigues mirando al vacío la gente pensara que estás loco"** dijo una voz profunda en su mente

"¿¡Heh!?" grito Naruto levemente, antes de giro la cabeza varias veces observando su entorno, buscando a quien le había hablado, sin encontrar a nadie. La calle estaba vacía, lo único resaltable era algunos que otra basura en el suelo, pero eso era todo.

La misma voz hablo nuevamente " **Por qué me toco un humano tan raro…"** expreso con disgusto

Naruto enojado por el comentario grito con fuerzas "¿¡A quien le dices raro!?"

" **A ti"**

"¡No soy raro!"

" **¡Si lo eres!"**

"Que no"

" **Que si"**

"Que no"

" **Que sí, humano"**

"Pues tu eres un cobarde"

" **¿¡Cobarde!?"**

"Si Cobarde, que acaso no das la cara"

" **Mira tú maldito brazo izquierdo, imbécil"**

Naruto bajo la mirada a sus brazo, ahí estaba su [Sacred Gear] Activo, cubriendo desde su mano hasta el antebrazos.

Viéndolo Respondió "¿Cuando fue que…?"

" **Desde hace varios minutos, tienes suerte que no hubo demasiada gente transitando"**

Nuevamente hablo la voz, pero esta vez el rubio supo de donde venía, en el momento que aquella profunda voz hablo la gema en el [Sacred Gear] se ilumino levemente.

"Eres…"

" **Así es…YO SOY…"**

"¿¡Mi mano!?"

" **¿Qué?... ¡No!, ¡tarado!, soy el espíritu dentro del [Sacred Gear] ¡Draigg, El Dragón de Gales!"** se presentó orgulloso, el Ahora conocido como Draigg.

"¡No soy Tarado!" grito enojado Naruto al [Sacred Gear]

" **Podrías, de haberme engañado"** dijo sarcástico Draigg.

"¡No lo soy, Dattebayo!" Sentencio el rubio.

"…"

"…"

" **…Eso fue un tic verbal…je je… ¡jajajajajaja**!" rio a carcajadas el dragón dentro de su [Sacred Gear] o al menos así se escuchaba.

"¡Urusai!"

" **¡JAJAJA por el amor de los Dragones, tiene un maldito tic!, ¡jajajajaja! ¡Realmente te pareces a ella!"**

" **¿Ella?"** Pregunto Naruto algo desconcertado,

Aunque todavía molesto por la burla de su tic verbal, no podía evitarlo, la cosa siempre está ahí cuando se emocionaba o se pone nervioso. Era realmente molesto cuando Aika se burlaba, incluso Takeshi aunque a este el solo lo golpeaba y listo, pero un guante fue más que molesto fue…solo raro.

El brillo del guante se detuvo un momento antes de seguir **"No, nada…solo cosas mías"**

"¿Ok?, supongo… pero de nuevo ¿Qué es eso del Espíritu del [Sacred Gear]?"

" **Básicamente el ser que vive en tu alma, más concretamente el brazo izquierdo, todos los [Sacred Gear] tiene un espíritu de algún ser en él, este me tiene a mí, un magnifico, invencible y sobretodo verdadero Dragón Celestial."**

"¿Dragón celestial?"

" **Significa que soy un dragón por encima de los mismos reyes y los propios dioses"**

El rubio asintió "oh…ya veo"

" **No…entendiste nada, ¿verdad…?"** dijo tan monótonamente, el dragón incluso con una voz tan grave como la suya, uno podía imaginar el gesto sin expresión que definitivamente se encuentra en el rostro del dragón.

"Para nada…" dijo Naruto con alegría.

Draigg solo respondió con un gruñido de molestia " **Ugh"**

"¿Sucede algo Draigg?" pregunto Naruto sin entender el gruñido

" **No nada…por cierto, aquella demonio, ¿no deberías reunirte con el resto de aquellos demonios?"**

Naruto bajo ligeramente la mirada con una expresión sombría "Lo sé"

Era fácil de notar el cambio de ambiente, los últimos días habían sido, realmente dañinos para la mentalidad del rubio, antes de encontrarse con Akeno, él estuvo a tratando de poder despejar su mente, simplemente caminando por la ciudad sin rumbo, simplemente de disfrutar el viaje sin ruta; incluso dejando su motocicleta en el estacionamiento del departamento. Un poco de ejercicio le haría bien a su mente y nervios. Sin embargo, también estaba la sensación y emoción de un destello, agridulce.

En la infancia de Naruto, como todos, paso un momento que el creyó en las fantasías e historias de héroes y epopeyas, llegando un momento que incluso pensó.

- _Si la magia existiera sería realmente genial-_

Pero como todo niño

El joven niño creció

Aunque con su temperamento obstinado, el intento seguir su sueño.

Un sueño que todo niño ha tenido una vez

Ser un héroe, un hombre que enfrente la adversidad para salvar a otros, un aliado y amigo de la justica y el orden. Aunque fuera algo bochornoso hubo un momento que uso una toalla como capa y la ropa interior afuera, diciendo cosas como **el héroe siempre llega al último momento o un héroe jamás cae.**

Fue vergonzoso recordarlo para Naruto, él se había convertido en Chuunibyou en todo su esplendor. Aún más que Aika guardara las fotos y grabaciones del Uzumaki, cruzando la etapa más incómoda de todo adolecente, manteniendo un recuerdo de aquel momento.

Con sus puños el intento ayudar a la gente, proteger a los débiles, ayudar a los necesitados… Lo intento… Pero no obtuvo nada, solo remordimiento.

Los delincuentes que derroto para proteger, lo hicieron infame.

Si derrotas a uno, otro vendrá, una y otra vez este ciclo se repitió.

Luego vinieron en fila para derrotarlo.

Y…la gente que ayudo, le dio la espalda, en temor por culpa de su notorio historial de peleas, las personas que ayudo, dejaron de verlo como alguien confiable, solo veían a otro delincuente luchando salvajemente, para ellos, Uzumaki Naruto se había convertido en el nuevo símbolo de la violencia.

Al final aquello destruyo sus sueños.

La única que se quedó a su lado, fue Aika y Takeshi, antes que este último terminara por mudarse.

Un gesto que incluso hoy en día, Naruto agradeció desde el fondo de su alma. Desde entonces, el negó por completo la existencia de la magia o sobrenatural, al menos así fue hasta hace no más de cuatro días, aprendió que ya no era humano.

Hace cinco días conoció lo sobrenatural, de una forma algo abrupta, luego de aprender que era un demonio, el sintió asco y repulsión contra su propia persona, por aquel suceso. Al día siguiente, sintió ira… tanta que incluso busco en la ciudad cualquier pelea que pudiera encontrar, luego sintió un deje de alegría infantil, que se extinguió para convertiste nuevamente en ira.

Luego el día siguiente finalmente, no sintió nada.

El Uzumaki en un principio no logro entender el porqué, no entendía, por qué no sentía absolutamente nada.

Hasta la plática con Akeno

 _-Nada cambia-_

 _..._

El mundo sigue igual

 ** _(Su mundo, sigue igual de imperfecto)_**

 ** _..._**

El sigue metiéndose en peleas

 ** _(Sigue siendo la encarnación de la violencia para los demás)_**

 ** _..._**

Los rumores en internet sobre su persona seguían igual.

 ** _(La visión de Uzumaki Naruto, por parte del mundo sigue siendo la misma)_**

 ** _..._**

Nada cambio realmente…todo seguía igual.

 ** _(Todo es idéntico, nada ha cambiado)_**

 ** _..._**

" **¿Que sucede Aibō?"** fue la pregunta de Draigg desde el [Sacred Gear]

"…No es nada, Draigg" murmuro Naruto mirando el camino antes de continuar su camino.

Al final…su conversión en demonio, no ha cambiado nada.

 ** _(Todo seguía igual)_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 **...**

 **POW**

"¡ARG!"

Solamente al entrar en la habitación principal del club de investigación oculta, Naruto fue recibido rápidamente con la [Powerful Kick Super Sonic] de Aika, marca registrada, enviándolo a volar unos metros atrás, aterrizando contra el piso.

"Tienes eso por preocuparme Baka" Grito ferozmente Aika al rubio tendido en el suelo, que actualmente se cubría el rostro con las manos, producto de la patada.

Los demás miembros del club, solo rieron levemente a la interacción de ambos.

Akeno se burló alegremente con su sonrisa Nadeshiko "Ara Ara, ¿seguros que no son novios?"

"Jeje…" una pequeña risa salió de los labios de Koneko, manteniendo en todo momento un rostro y voz sin emociones.

"De seguro se lo merecía" Dijo Seiri mostrando su conocido odio a su persona, sin embargo una expresión calmada y una pequeña sonrisa estaban en su rostro.

Yumi, respondió educadamente, ligeramente sorprendida del ataque de Aika "Ustedes dos en verdad que son unidos"

"¡Ahhh! ¿Puedo patearlo también?" Yui pregunto extrovertidamente a su compañera Nobleza

 _\- ¿¡Espera, que!? ¡Tú solo quieres golpearme, ¿verdad?!-_ Pensó asombrado Naruto a las palabras de Yui y ligeramente ofendido.

Yui exclamo inmediatamente "¡Yep!"

Naruto se agarró el cabello en frustración -¿¡ _Por qué las mujeres pueden leer su mente!?-_

"Eres fácil de leer" respondió Aika con claridad

Naruto se levantó afirmándose el rostro "¿¡Cómo pueden!?...no, mejor dime ¿¡Tenías que golpearme!?"

"Así es" respondió Aika como si hablara del clima.

 _-¿¡Qué clase de respuesta es esa!?- pensó Naruto con enojo_

 **CLAP CLAP CLAP**

 _-¿Eh?-_

Fueron el sonido de palmas que interrumpió los pensamientos del rubio, girando levemente su cabeza hacia la fuente del ruido al igual que los demás, Rias fue la que aplaudió llamando la atención de sus sirvientes. Un semblante de seriedad amaneció repentinamente en todos, exceptuando en Naruto que miraba a los demás confundido, y en Akeno, quien solo sonrió tranquilamente a sabiendas de los que venía.

Con ello, el ambiente cambio en la habitación, las burlas y locuras reciente se habían extinguidos de forma inmediata y un silencio expectante estaba presente en la mayoría de los miembros del club de lo oculto. Parecía que la tensión incremento considerablemente a las esperas de la palabras de Rias.

Cuando finalmente tuvo la atención que deseo, Rías hablo: "El Archiduque Gremory, mi padre nos ha dado una orden…" Ella sostuvo el silencio, vigilando a todos en la habitación, viendo los rostros de todos y cada uno, con una mirada determinada y sin temor sentenció

"Nos vamos de Caza…"

...

* * *

...

"Demonio Renegado, es como son llamados, aquellos demonios quienes una vez fueron sirvientes de alguna nobleza, pero terminaron por traicionar y/o asesinar a su Rey, liberándose de sus ataduras y actuando por su cuenta, causando daño y caos en el mundo humano, ya que sin un Amo que controle y regule el poder de sus [Piezas Malignas] estas terminaran por afectar al demonio renegado, convirtiéndolo solo en bestias monstruosas; Por eso existe la orden de exterminarlos en el acto" Explico Rias con cuidado al nuevo miembro de su nobleza.

 _-Palabras bonitas para decir, que los envía a matar a alguien_.-

Eran los pensamientos de Naruto, para él fue como una mala broma. Siendo sincero, él no tenía interés en seguir a Rias como sirviente, pero a medida que escuchaba la explicación, entendía que fue lo que sucedería si este no lo hacía, lo más probable es que se le marcara como un demonio renegado, y a partir de eso terminaría por ser asesinado ya sea por el club de lo oculto o por algún otro demonio que exista por ahí afuera.

Luego de unos 10 minutos caminando a pie desde la habitación desde el viejo edificio, finalmente llegaron a su objetivo.

Fue una vieja mansión, parecía que llevaba abandonada una buena cantidad de tiempo, la madera estaba podrida y las paredes de cemento perdieron su color, incluso algunas de las ventanas estuvieron rotas o cubiertas de musgo.

Koneko se cubrió la nariz con las manga de su uniforme asqueada "…Huele a sangre"

"¿Sangre?, ¿Alguien ya cazo al demonio renegado?" dije Naruto mirando la entrada de la mansión.

Rias negó con la cabeza "Te equivocas el olor a sangre que siente Koneko no es el demonio renegado sino que son de las victimas del demonio renegado"

"Disculpa, dijiste… ¿Victimas?" Naruto dijo creyendo que no escucho bien.

"El demonio renegado que estamos buscando, ha estado atrayendo a gente y comiéndosela, las víctimas son los humanos que ha devorado" dijo Akeno tranquilamente con su permanente sonrisa en el rostro.

"Algunos demonios realmente disfrutan el sabor de la carne humana, otros simplemente lo encuentran repulsivo" dijo en voz baja Yumi al Uzumaki, asqueada.

Naruto simplemente se sentía asqueado de escuchar esta información, ¿algunos demonios comían personas?, claro que el aún no se sentía cómodo de estar con los demonios o ser uno el mismo, pero escuchar que otros comían humanos… realmente no ayudo para nada a su comodidad.

"Este en especial tiene un gusto por la carne de niñas y niños jóvenes, según el archiduque tiende a cazar humanos entre la edad de diez y quince años" informo Rias severamente la situación a su nobleza, para luego tomar un gesto más suave con los brazos cruzados, denotando inconscientemente sus pechos "Uzumaki-kun puedes relajarte, la gran mayoría de los demonios no comen humanos es un hábito olvidado desde el final de la gran guerra, mi familia y muchas otras lo encuentran asqueroso y enfermizo"

"Así es, baka, relájate un poco" dijo Aika con un tono algo divertido.

La tensión se había levantado un poco, pero aun así todos permanecieron atentos, en el fondo sabían que en cualquier momento el enemigo, aquel demonio renegado los podría atacar, ya que se encontraban prácticamente en su territorio de caza, fue un pequeño gesto para su nuevo miembro, una acción calmante. Un hecho que Naruto logro notar, ya que finalmente con las manos empuñadas con fuerza ingreso a la mansión junto con los demás.

Naruto más que miedo, se sintió incómodo, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión donde el demonio renegado se escondía.

Las paredes fueron igual de destrozadas que la del exterior, su pintura fue descolorada con rastro avanzados de putrefacción producto de la humedad, muros caídos y muebles rotos cuyas piezas se esparcían en el suelo, los cuales habían pedido gran parte de su color y solo quedo una mugre negra en su mayoría.

"Naruto" hablo Rias llamando la atención del rubio oji-azul.

"¿Eh?, ¿qué sucede Rias?" respondió Naruto.

"¿Conoces el Ajedrez?" pregunto Rias sin dejar de caminar o detenerse a mirarlo.

Naruto Asintió "He jugado antes un par de veces ¿porque la pregunta?"

"Las piezas en ajedrez, son el rey, la reina, las torres, los caballeros, los arfiles y finalmente, pero no menos importantes los peones, todas aquellas piezas en el ajedrez vienen con sus propiedades únicas, [Las piezas malignas] fueron creados con ese sistema en mente y por ende se les dan características basados en el ajedrez a aquellos que sean parte de una nobleza. Yo, la Ama de esta nobleza, soy el Rey" Fue la explicación de Rias

El Uzumaki no pudo evitar preguntar "¿y cuáles serían esas Características?"

"Veras…"

"Llegamos…" Interrumpió Koneko con su monotonía habitual.

Fue una enorme habitación, la habitación fue parecida a los salones de baile de los aristócratas que solo salen en las viejas películas, con el hedor a descomposición llenando todos los rincones del lugar, casi haciendo vomitar al Uzumaki del puro asco; el olor solamente alcanzado luego de varios meces de degradación, sin embargo, la característica más notable fueron el color carmesí que teñía las paredes.

Oscurecida y coagulada, las paredes manchadas contaron una historia de tragedia, que se había repetido innumerables veces.

 **CRACKSSHH SPASH**

"¿¡Que mierda!?" Exclamo Naruto sorprendido.

Algo había caído sorpresivamente a su lado, a solo un metro de distancia, junto con el suave y frio toque de un líquido que fue capaz de encontrarse con el rostro del rubio, golpeando en su mejilla derecha, con una sensación de anticipación, Naruto giro su cabeza para observar mejor el objeto que cayo.

 _-oh, maldita sea-_ observo el Uzumaki Perturbado

Un cadáver, el cuerpo de un niña que no superaba los diez años se encontraba cortado horizontalmente por la cintura, su cuerpo aun sangrante y los intestinos que habían salido de su cuerpo se desparramaron por el suelo, sus huesos estaban a la vista, algunos de ellos destrozados en muchos piezas, la propia columna no era diferente, el fluido espinal corroía por los fragmentos destrozados de esta, con un rostro, cuya expresión de terror fue plasmada en su rostro en sus últimos momentos se hizo presente.

"¡HMM!"

Naruto tuvo que taparse la boca para no devolver la comida, sintiendo la bilis subiendo con fuerza por su garganta hasta llegar a su boca, asqueado y horrorizado por la visión del cuerpo, inconscientemente retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse del cadáver.

"Naruto, no importa lo que suceda, no interfieras y solo observa cuidadosamente, veras como pelean los demonios"

El Uzumaki miro a Rias y a los miembros del club, descolocado aun con la mano aun en su boca y con el rastro de saliva que caía entre sus dedos, ninguno de ellos parecía afectado por la visión del cuerpo destrozado. Es especial a Rias ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar el cuerpo, y lo ignoro con perfecta calma

Un pensamiento amaneció fugazmente _-Ellos definidamente han hecho esto antes-_

…

 ** _Huelo Algo malo_**

Se escuchó desde detrás del muro, era gruesa, como el gruñido de un animal rabioso.

…

 ** _Al mismo tiempo huelo algo delicioso._**

Esta vez la voz tuvo su origen en el techo de la habitación.

…

 ** _¿Sera dulce o Amargo?_**

En el suelo, arrastrándose como una serpiente, con su cuerpo pegado a la tierra, finalmente el demonio Renegado se mostró

…

"… ¿Enserio?..."

Él Uzumaki había esperado, algún horrible demonio, algo que incluso destrozara su mente, como los libros de lovecraft o algo sacado de alguna de película de miedo de los últimos años, como era un horrible demonio, que había escogido convertirse en una bestia feroz, pero la figura emergente que se arrastró desde detrás de un pared destrozada, no fue lo que él esperaba.

¿Porque?

"¡Es una maldita Exhibicionista!"

Fue el grito de Naruto quien resonó no solo en la habitación sino también en toda la mansión, finalmente recuperándose de la visión del cadáver. Aunque solo se podía ver la parte superior de su cuerpo, porque la otra parte seguía oculta detrás del agujero en la pared, El demonio Perdido que estuvieron buscando, era una mujer, una joven tal vez en sus treinta años, cabello negro y ojos rojos, mostrando sus enormes pechos desnudos de copa D, con erectos pezones rojos.

¿Cómo? ¡Es porque estaba jodidamente desnuda!

Naruto pensó en Shock _-¿¡Todos los demonios son tan nudistas!?-_

"Demonio perdido, Viser…en el nombre del archiduque Gremory, ¡Serás eliminada!" Exclamo Rias Gremory con orgullo y confianza levantada su brazo en la pose Rias-Onee-sama número 2. Para Naruto solo parecía una pose Super Sentai.

" **KETAKAKETAKAKETAKAKETAKA"**.

Viser sin embargo se rio escandalosamente completamente divertida, con una mirada lujuriosa, ella sentenció seductoramente _" **Que niños tan insolentes, disfrutare matándolos"**_ mientras agarraba sus propios pechos, y los acariciaba con fervor.

Naruto ante esto solo pudo mirar sin expresión, aquella extraña acción y como reflejo miro a Yumi pidiendo una explicación a lo cual ella solo se encogió de hombros, acompañado de un gesto vago como respuesta.

 **STAMP STAMP STAMP**

Pasos **.** Aquellos fue el sonido de pasos fuertemente impactando contra el suelo, quebrando parte del piso donde pasaba, haciendo incluso temblar la tierra. El muro, del cual ella se arrastró había sido atravesado, revelando finalmente su cuerpo completo de la demonio renegada, Viser la devoradora.

Aunque, la parte superior era una mujer, la parte inferior fue grotesco, completamente anti-natural, con cuatros gordas y blancas piernas como la tiza, afiladas garras en sus extremos, de alguna forma le hacía recordar a un caballo, con una enorme serpiente con escamas negras y ojos amarillentos salía desde la parte baja de su espalda, aproximadamente de cinco metros de alto.

Rias solo ladeo leventemente la cabeza y con gracia ordeno "Yumi"

"¡Hai!" grito Yumi apareciendo dos espadas de la nada en sus manos.

 **SWOF**

"Desapareció…"

Yumi quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido cerca de Akeno, desapareció repentinamente, con una ráfaga de aire que Naruto fue capaz de sentir en su rostro.

 _" **¡ARG!"**_

Viser, grito de dolor mientras su cuerpo adquiría múltiples cortes en su cuerpo con sangre saliendo de estos. El oji-azul se dio cuenta de algo, que estas repentinas heridas de arma blanca solo lograban dañarla superficialmente, ninguno estuvo enfocado en áreas vitales, y simplemente fueron atacando en las extremidades del demonio renegado.

Entonces, Naruto la vio, en primera instancia pensó que era solo una ilusión, pero ahí detrás de Viser, estaba Yumi sosteniendo sus espadas, las cuales tenían una pequeña cantidad del líquido carmesí cayendo por sus hojas.

"La posición de Yumi, es la del caballero, la razón por la cual no fuiste capaz de verla atacar a Viser, es porque ella fue más rápido que tu percepción, con la [Pieza maligna] de caballero su velocidad aumenta increíblemente" Rias explico con completa calma.

Viser intento defenderse atacar a Yumi pero ella nuevamente desaparecía solo para aparecer en otro lugar y en cada desaparición más y más cortes cubrieron el cuerpo de Viser, sin embargo igual a los anteriores, ningún estaba atacando a una zona vital y simplemente eran ataques superficiales, luego de varios ataques, Yumi finalmente cambio su jugada.

En un borrón, de velocidad pura, los brazos de Viser cayeron al suelo, completamente separados de su cuerpo con un ligero tumbar.

 ** _"¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_** Viser grito a sus brazos cortados y la sangre saliendo de las heridas.

Yumi sonrió a su logro, una genuina sonrisa inocente, aunque su rostro, fue manchado con la sangre de Viser y se fue caminando calmadamente hacia Naruto dándole la espalda a Viser, ignorándola por completo.

 ** _"¡Muere!"_**

Viser contrataco enfurecida a la caballera por la espada a quema ropa con uno de sus gigantescos pies dispuesta a aplastar a la causante de sus heridas, Naruto notando esto, activo el [Booster Gear] el cual Apareció en su brazo con un destello verde, sabía que esto era ir contra las órdenes de Rias, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y no hacer nada.

Con ese pensamiento corrió a adelante, para ayudar a la espadachína.

Pero alguien le gano la mano.

" ** _¡Gyaaaaaah!"_**

Algo se movió en el aire, de forma silente, a una gran velocidad…un haz de luz azul, atravesó la habitación en un instante, hasta finalmente golpear contra el ojo derecho de Viser, penetrandolo hasta la mitad, ahí donde debería ir un ojo, ahora hay una flecha de luz azul enterrada, con la sangre y materia gris, que caían por la herida.

Sorprendido, Naruto busco la fuente de aquel proyectil y la encontró detrás de él, más alejados de todos los miembros, al otro lado de la sala, sosteniendo con su mano izquierda, un arco europeo de color negro azabache, más grande ella misma. Era Aika, sonriendo con presunción al rubio y grito desde el otro extremo de la sala

"¡Yumi-chan no es la única miembro recuerdas, además recuerda esta noche solo puedes observar!"

Los ojos de Naruto agrandaron en sorpresa, ya que él había olvidado algo realmente simple, Yumi, no era el único demonio presente, todo el club de lo oculto lo era.

"Aika mientras que ella es una Peón, ella gasto dos de mis piezas para ello, alguien no se les da ninguna mejora, su [Sacred Gear] sin embargo, le permite atacar a una distancia considerable con gran poder y velocidad" explico Rias el poder de Aika. El Uzumaki solo pudo asentir, incluso siendo un peón Aika es increíble, sin mencionar que su puntería no había disminuido en los tres años desde que salió del club de Kyūdō.

 _" **¡Malditas Perras!"**_

Viser, estaba definitivamente enojada, su cuerpo ya comenzaba a ser demacrado, sin brazos, con cortes en todo su cuerpo y una flecha atravesando su ojo, sin matarla. Su paciencia había llegado a su límite y con aquel último grito su cara comenzó a cambiar, esta vez una enorme boca apareció de su estómago con afilados dientes blancos como los de un tiburón a punto de cazar a su presa, esta se abalanzo contra la que pensó que sería la más débil, con sus enromes mandíbulas abdominales intento comer a Koneko.

 **CRACCCCCKKKKKK**

Ese fue el rompimiento de huesos pero no fueron los de Koneko, era el propio cuerpo de Viser, ahí debajo del enorme cuerpo, sosteniendo la boca con facilidad extrema y sin preocupación, Koneko detuvo el ataque de aquella criatura, solo utilizando sus manos.

"La siguiente seria Koneko, a pesar de su Aspecto lindo y pequeño, ella es una torre, poseyendo una gran fuerza y defensa física, esos tipos de ataques, no le harán un rasguño"

"Sorprendente, es incluso más fuerte que yo" dijo Naruto, aunque eso en este momento sonaba realmente muy arrogante él se enorgullecía de aquella fuerza.

Rias rio divertida por el comentario de Naruto.

"…Vuela" susurro Koneko levantando al monstruo por completo sobre su cuerpo y lanzándolo de golpe contra una de las murallas.

 **CRASHHHHHH**

Algunas de las piernas de Viser se rompieron, tomando direcciones que no eran posibles inmovilizándola entre el suelo y la pared.

"Realmente es determinada" Incluso siendo una Demonio tan repulsiva, el oji-azul la elogio por su actitud persistente, al ver que la serpiente de escamas negras se a alargo e intento atacar nuevamente a Koneko. Solo para ser detenida, por dos ciertos miembros del club.

"Las siguientes son las peones gemelas, cada una gasto una pieza, Yui y Seiri, su trabajo de equipo entre toda nuestra nobleza, es el mejor"

Él rubio pudo notarlo, cada vez que la serpiente ataco, Yui las desviaba usando patadas, utilizando las botas verdes que esta tenia puesta, y Seiri finalmente la golpeaba con la lanza dorada, la cual esta empuñaba, hasta finalmente destruir a aquella serpiente.

Rias las miro orgullosas "Ambas al igual que Aika, tienen sus propios [Sacred Gear] mientras que no son especialmente poderosos, son bastante útiles por si no fuera poco, la coordinación de ambas realmente les permite hacer una diferencia en la batalla"

Naruto las observo maravillado, todas las integrantes del club, eran increíbles.

"Y luego…finalmente, Akeno " dijo Rias con un gesto de la mano.

"Si, Buchou. Ara Ara, ¿Que debería hacer?" Hablo la chica que permaneció en silencio hasta ese momento, como un espectador, riendo mientras caminaba, se acercó al cuerpo destrozado de Viser que se encontraba en el suelo, ya sin energía.

"El rol de Akeno es la Reina, es la segunda más fuerte de la nobleza, después de mí, al ser una reina ella tiene los rasgos de la torre, Arfil y caballero, nuestra imbatible Fuku- buchou del club"

" ** _¡Guuuu….!"_** Viser, ya no era capaz de hablar en ese punto, y lo único que podía hacer era mirar fijamente a la Himejima

"Ara Ara, parece que aun te quedan energías. ¿Qué te parece esto?" dijo Akeno riéndose extrañamente.

Akeno levanta sus manos al cielo y un círculo mágico amarillo, es gravado en el aire, directamente sobre Viser.

 **¡FLASH!**

" **¡...!"**

Un destello de luz, lo ciega levemente, pero no por completo, atreves de la luz, el oji-azul, fue capaz de verlo, ahí el cuerpo de Viser, es golpeado con fuerza por un rayo que salio del circulo mágico, electrocutando el cuerpo del demonio renegado, quemando su piel y carne con facilidad.

" ** _¡….!"_**

Viser intento gritar, pero fue inútil, su cuerpo ya ni siquiera podía lograr aquello, por lo cual simplemente, le quedaba recibir en silencio el ataque, el cual fue incrementando poco a poco de intensidad. El hedor de carne quemada que en un momento principio fue apenas perceptible ahora llenaba el lugar, superando incluso el hedor descomposición.

Akeno solo se detiene unos instantes para acercase aún más a Viser, la cual apenas viva, con la piel derretida y la carne quemada, utiliza todas sus fuerzas para finalmente poder pronuncia, con gran dificultad susurra **_"Mi...se...ra…bles…"_**

Akeno a solo un metro de Viser y responde "Ara ara, parece que todavía te quedan energías. Parece que puedes recibir más"

 **¡FLASH!**

Otro círculo mágico aparece y otro rayo golpea a Viser nuevamente.

 ** _"¡…!"_**

El proceso se repite una tercera vez exactamente de la misma forma, el rostro de Akeno estaba sonrojado, lamiéndose los labios encantada con una sonrisa de placer en su rostro, mientras golpeaba una y otra vez el cuerpo de Viser con el Rayo mágico, su respiración se hacía cada vez más agitada y su mirada más vidriosa por culpa de la excitación que la sádica sentía.

"¿Que le sucede?... Rias" pregunto lentamente Naruto, el cual no pudo evitar temblar, esa noche había sido aterradora para él, de muchas formas, pero Akeno definitivamente fue lo más temible que vio en lo que va de la noche.

"Akeno, se destaca en ataques usando poder demoniaco. Ella puede usar elementos como rayo, hielo y fuego, con naturalidad, pero sobre todo, ella es la sádica definitiva." Rias respondió algo incomoda por las acciones de su Reina.

"Normalmente ella es muy cálida sin embargo en pelea…" dijo Yumi con gotas de sudor en su rostro.

Seiri susurro con cuidado "definitivamente es una Onee-sama normalmente pero…"

"Ella es temible" señalo Naruto sin apartar la vista de la morbosa visión.

"No te preocupes, mientras no le hagas algo pervertido, estarás bien" dijo con tranquilidad Aika.

…

…

"Estas muerto"

"Definitivamente"

Yui y Seiri señalaron la muerte inminente del rubio.

Naruto las miro con extrañeza y pensó _–Enserio, ¿estas dos, porque me odian tanto?-_

Koneko solo permaneció en silencio, mirando el techo que al parecer era mucho más interesante desde su perspectiva, Aika solo le dio una mirada de lastima y finalmente, Yumi, quien le puso una mano en su hombro, en un gesto de apoyo, tratando de animarlo.

No funciono…

Los Rayos invocados una y otra vez finalmente se calmaron.

Casi quince minutos después.

Ya sea por un milagro o una maldición, Viser, incluso rostizada por completo, seguía con vida, en lo que parecía ahogarse en su propia saliva, luchando en cada respiración, lográndolo a duras penas.

Rias finalmente se acero a Viser y se agacho al nivel de su rostro.

Su rostro quedo a solo unos centímetros.

"¿Algunas últimas palabras?" pregunto Rias en voz baja.

"..."

Viser, ya no era capaz de hacer o decir nada, hace mucho que perdió esa capacidad, pero atreves de sus monstruosos ojos, Rias, logro entender un mensaje; (Mátame), su voluntad de vivir finalmente fue completamente destruida y pidió una liberación a su sufrimiento.

"Entonces, por favor desaparece"

Una cruel respuesta. La voz de Rias era fría y sin misericordia.

 **¡DON!**

Una gigantesca masa de energía se juntó en las manos de Rias, fue diferente a la lanza de luz de Raynare o incluso los ataques de Aika o Akeno, es algo completamente diferente, algo afiliado a solo su línea de sangre que ella cargaba con orgullo. Desde el momento que apareció aquella energía en las manos de la pelirroja, un sonido casi metálico se podía apreciar.

Hasta que repentina mente…este desapareció, tan rápido como llego.

No…

Más bien fue como si fuera absorbido…

La energía parecía haber absorbió el sonido y la luz misma de su alrededor…el propio espacio se distorsionaba alrededor de aquella energía, con un color negro con pequeños destellos, que solo aquel poder permitía existir, un rojo carmesí, el mismo tono de rojo que el cabello de Rias.

Y con un con un leve movimiento de la muñeca, Rias dispara esa acumulación de energía.

 **¡BAM!**

La energía choca contra Viser y sin hacer ningún ruido, esta se expande, creciendo hasta engullirla por completo para luego desaparecer unos instantes después. Junto con Viser por completo, sin dejar rastros, ni siquiera cenizas, como si el demonio renegado, Viser la devoradora, jamás hubiera existido.

Fue como las palabras de Rias, ella simplemente Desapareció

En ese momento Naruto, entendió que Rias Gremory era alguien para tener cuidado de no enojar, ya que ella era una mujer realmente temible y peligrosa.

…

Aún más que la loca de su reina.

* * *

"Díganme de nuevo por que estoy haciendo esto" dijo un Naruto molesto a sus compañeros

Aika respondió feliz "Debido a los contratos"

"Eso lo entiendo…pero díganme, ¿¡porque estamos limpiando los baños de la academia, un día domingo!?"

"Fufufu, el conserje nos contrató para hacer su trabajo a cambio de su energía vital" hablo Akeno sonriente, lo que causo a Naruto alejarse algunos pasos de ella.

Incluso dos días luego de la caza de la demonio Renegado, Viser. La simple presencia de Akeno le aterraba un poco, en retrospectiva dudaba que cualquier persona con sentido común normal, no lo estuviera luego de ver un lado Sádico yendo a los extremos, por mucho

Pero de nuevo, sentido común normal.

Cosa que no se encontraba últimamente en su vida.

¿Fue patético no?

"¿El conserje no tiene como sesenta años?" pregunto Naruto en duda

"Te sorprendería lo lleno de energía que esta" respondió Aika con un trapeador en mano, a la pregunta incluso ella misma no entendía como un hombre mayor podía tener cantidades de energía vital más altas que la de un joven adolescente.

Ese tal Hagoromo, era un anciano divertido.

"Como sea, será mejor terminar esto rápido" fue la respuesta resignada de Naruto, levantando la escobilla de baño en camino a terrenos donde todo fue simple desesperación.

La verdad sea dicha, el realmente no quería pedirle a Akeno o Aika, que lo supervisaban en sus primeros contratos, sorprendentemente ellas fueron las que se propusieron ayudar al Uzumaki, incluso cuando no era su obligación. Ambas comenzaron a limpiar con trapeadores.

Él Uzumaki, se sintió agradecido por el gesto, por lo cual, encontró que limpiar los inodoros sería algo cruel para las chicas por lo cual decidió hacerlo por sí mismo, aun no entendía porque lo miraron, como si acabara de decir una completa locura, estuvo tan concentrado en la limpieza de los baños, no se dio cuenta que las sonrisas de Aika y Akeno vacilaron, ambas se miraron entre ellas, bastante preocupadas.

"¿Deberíamos decirle?"

"Creo…que lo descubrirá pronto…"

…

…

"¡OH MALDITA SEA!, ¡QUIEN DIABLOS PUDO HACER ESTO!… ¡MIERDA!, ¡CREO QUE ME ESTA MIRANDO, DATTEBAYO!"

Naruto aprendió que los baños escolares, jamás están limpios, Hagoromo, fue un anciano divertido, pero era pésimo en su trabajo, por lo cual los baños jamás estaban limpios. Sin saberlo el oji-azul dio un pequeño primero paso para crecer tanto como hombre y demonio

¿Crecen tan rápido no?

* * *

Luego de dos horas luchando en aquel campo de batalla, contra un ser marrón, que sin dudas fue la batalla más difícil que Naruto había estado, incluso más que la de Viser o cualquiera que hubiese enfrentado en su vida, casi perdiendo su cordura en medio de batalla. Nuevamente se encontraba en el viejo edición de la academia, en el salón del club de la investigación de lo oculto frente a su rey, Rias Gremory

"Veo que la misión fue un éxito" Dijo Rias con una expresión de orgullo por sus acciones con los brazos cruzados. Incluso en la lúgubre de la sala del club, ella podía lucir como una princesa de alto nivel.

Aquella hermosa demonio, tiene un carisma impresionante, no solo porque sus pechos eran de copa DD como mínimo.

Bueno…tal vez solo un poco.

"…Vi cosas que preferiría no haber visto" respondió Naruto tembloroso a lo cual sus dos supervisoras rieron en silencio.

"Fufufu, la misión fue realmente sencilla Buchou"

"No estuvo mal"

"…Háganme un favor y salten a un pozo" respondió Naruto con el ceño fruncido, realmente estaba de mal humor.

Realmente le había tocado la peor parte del contrato, supuso que era la suerte del Peón; aunque en realidad desconocido para el rubio, fue más por el hecho que era el chico nuevo del club, y como en todos los grupos sociales, existía una tradición; fastidia al nuevo.

Desde el sofá frente de los tres bichos raros, Rias vio feliz a su nuevo sirviente, el comenzaba poco a poco a encajar en su nobleza, desde el día luego de la caza del demonio renegado, ella le asigno la misión de hacer tantos contratos como pudiera. Dejando a Akeno y Aika para supervisarlo, siendo ambas las que hasta el momento habían interactuado más con Naruto.

Hubo un momento que se preocupó en silencio, de Naruto.

Que pudiera terminar muerto, no lo podía decir en voz alta, claro está.

Un Rey debe ser una figura que admirar.

No podía demostrar debilidad.

Pero la posibilidad estuvo presente.

Que el pudiera morir bajo la mano de un enemigo o incluso mano propia, siendo la segunda la más posible. Ya que no sería novedad, que un demonio Renacido se suicidara o cometiera actos que lo llevarían a ser considerado un renegado en solo su primer día.

Por suerte, aquella secreta preocupación se había esfumado.

Una pequeña sonrisa estuvo en su hermoso rostro al recordar su discusión con Sona.

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _(FLASH BACK NO JUTSU: INICIO)_**

 ** _..._**

"¿Interesante?" Sona cuestiono confundida por las palabras de su amiga

Rias respondió con confianza "Así es, cuando lo reencarne me sorprendió la cantidad y el tipo de [Piezas malignas] que se llevó"

"¿cantidad y tipo de?..."dudo Sona por unos momentos antes que sus ojos se abrieran en entendimiento "¿¡No me digas que el…!?"

Rias asintió a su amiga "El costo por revivirlo fueron…"haciendo una pausa dramática, levantando cuatro dedos.

"Fueron…cuatro...él se llevó cuatro de mis [Piezas Mutadas], ¡mis cuatro peones Mutados! Fueron el costo"

Rias solo se limitó a sentir alegría y satisfacción interior, con una sonrisa fugitiva escapaba de su boca, solamente al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Sona, quien muchas veces cuidaba su apariencia con un rostro serio, fue completamente delicioso para la Gremory.

Aquello fácilmente alegro su día aún más.

...

 ** _(FLASH BACK NO JUTSU: FIN)_**

 ** _..._**

Ese definitivamente fue uno de los mejores días en la vida de Rias.

* * *

….

 ** _(Naruto P.O.V.)_**

…

Todo su cuerpo se estremecía del puro asco.

Desde que el comenzó a hacer contratos fue supervisado por las dos chicas realmente sádicas hasta el núcleo, lo cual en retrospectiva, fue una mala idea. Porque diablos, Yumi no pudo ser la que lo acompañara, al menos ella, parecían alguien tranquila y amigable.

Todo el día viajando por la ciudad, en su motocicleta. Debido a que los estúpidos sellos de transportes, parecían no funcionar en él, que según Rias, su poder demoniaco, tenía la extrañeza de fluctuar demasiado para utilizarlos.

Lo realmente malo de sus contratos fueron los contratos en sí mismo, las personas que lo llamaron, eran…bueno, para decirlo con simpleza, una banda de lunáticos e inadaptados. Lo cual últimamente parecían acercarse a él con demasiada frecuencia para su gusto, hasta la fecha tenía:

Un Otaku lolicon.

Una chica con armadura realmente tímida.

Una yaoista que también pasaba hacer una actriz porno…

Pensándolo bien, este último, podría no ser tan malo. Qué clase de hombre no quería conocer una actriz porno, como Monozomo Momo; una estrella en ascenso en el mundo de las películas para adultos.

Y finalmente…Mil-tan

En la última fue la causa del temblor del puro asco.

Mil-Puño del Norte-tan.

Un hombre adulto, con mucha masa muscular, que podría poder romper la cabeza de las personas como si de uvas se trataran solo con sus dedos, a esto si le suman aquello con el hecho, que vestía un traje de magic girl, la cual realmente mostraba mucha piel, siendo estirado contra su piel, mostrando su físico.

Nunca más vería anime de Magic girls de nuevo…

¡Nunca!

…realmente tendrá pesadillas de solo el pensar en Mil-tan…

"¡GYAAAAA!"

El grito lo despertó, regresándolo a la realidad, toda su mente estuvo concentrada en los contratos que no fue capaz de ver el semáforo cambiar a luz roja.

Sobre todo no vio a la chica vestida de monja quien acababa de gritar de miedo.

NO…Hasta el último segundo.

 **SHIIIICCCHCHCHCH**

Con fuerza y rapidez giro la moto. Debido que a la velocidad que iba no se detendría a tiempo usando los frenos.

 **¡CRASH!**

El giro fue demasiado rápido para la motocicleta, lo cual lo hizo perder por completo el control y la inercia lo mando a volar varios metros hacia adelante, antes de que la gravedad hiciera su camino

"¡Ku!"

Su grito ahogado de dolor demostró la fuerza del impacto contra el suelo, sin embargo el movimiento no termino, hubo demasiada energía cinética en aquella caída, haciéndolo rodar una cierta cantidad adicional de metros por el suelo, sintiendo en cada giro, el pavimento golpearlo, rajando su ropa y su piel con relativa facilidad.

Pero nada de eso le importaba en este momento.

"¡Uhg…!"

Con un esfuerzo asombroso, logro levantar la mirada, a la chica que estuvo a punto de atropellar

…

Estaba sana y salva, algo agitada sin embargo.

Pero estaba sin daño alguno, eso fue algo bueno.

 _-Me alegro-_

Una sonrisa, se formó en su cara.

Aunque doloroso.

Su nuevo cuerpo de demonio podía soportar una mayor cantidad de daño, por lo cual; el daño no fue tan extenso sin embargo, eso no significara que no doliera como la puta madre. Porque créanle dolía un maldito montón.

"¿¡Estás bien!?"

Por un instante considero seriamente un comentario sarcástico.

¿Acaso no lo ve?

Un humano normal hubiera muerto.

Pero el dolor en sus costillas le impidió responder.

Solo dejándolo observar a la chica que, casi mata con un vehículo de dos ruedas.

Una chica alrededor de los 15 o 16 años con un cabello largo y lacio cabellos rubio cubierto por un velo blanco con una cruz azul en la frente del mismo, sus ojos eran verdes como la esmeralda, sus tez de piel era blanca como la crema, vestía un traje de monja azul claro, un sachel marrón colgado a la derecha de la cadera, una cruz de plata alrededor del cuello y botas marrones con correas negras en un patrón X.

Algo llamo le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, incluso si el mismo no fue muy observador se dio cuenta.

Aquella chica tenía los ojos más inocentes que él había visto.

Fue una vista extraña pero a la vez maravillosa.

La chica arrodilla a su lado, junto sus manos apoyándolas sobre su pecho.

 **NIIIINNGGG** ~

Un destello verde, claro salió de su pequeñas manos, dejando un sonido que podía comparase al de un suave tono de ocarina.

El dolor fue disminuyendo considerablemente.

Podía sentir su cuerpo regenerarse a sobre-marcha

Las heridas y rasparon cerraron.

Se siente bien

Cerrando los ojos por la sensación relajante, era como bañarse en una tina caliente.

 **THUMP-THUMP**

"¡Kyuaa!" La chica dejo escapar un leve chirrido sorprendida, el mismo se sorprendió, su corazón latió con fuerza y su brazo izquierdo le dolía, abriendo los ojos observo como el [Booster gear] se hizo presente.

[Draigg] estaba reaccionando a las acciones de la monja.

Era claro saberlo ya a estas alturas.

Aquel brillo verde de las manos de la joven monja era un [Sacred Gear], fueron unos segundos antes que el brillo desapareciera y ella se levantara y se alejara unos pasos atrás

"¿Ano…estas mejor?" pregunto la chica con un gesto tímido.

En respuesta, se levantó del suelo, la verdad se ha dicha el daño no era tan grande pero si doloroso, pero él [Sacred Gear] de esta chica lo había curado en su totalidad, Aun mejor que antes, si era sincero. Estirando un poco los músculos respondió "Como nuevo, gracias por ayudarme"

"Et-to la verdad fue mi culpa, así que…"la chica jugo con sus dedos antes de hacer una reverencia exagerada "¡Gomen!"

"¡Ah! no, fue mi culpa en verdad, debería haber visto el camino, por cierto me llamo Uzumaki Naruto"

La chica era en verdad nervioso o realmente tímida.

Por su apariencia ella era extranjera.

Así que no fue tan desconcertante estar asustado o nervioso en otro país.

"Y-yo. Pues…soy Asia, Asia Argento" dijo la joven monja antes de volver hacer una profunda reverencia "¡Por favor trátame bien!"

…

 ** _(Término del Naruto P.O.V.)_**

…

* * *

...

Arashi Walker

¡Save Complete!


	4. Chapter 4

Nota de auto: descargo la responsabilidad de escritura de este fic, ni Naruto, ni High School DXD me pertenecen.

 _-Pensamientos-_

"Dialogo **"**

 _Flashback_

[Nombres de artefactos y técnicas]

 **ONOMATOPEYA**

* * *

.

 **El Sendero de los Demonios  
El demonio, La bruja y…el ¿exorcista?**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Ñam**

 **Ñam Ñam**

 **Ñam Ñam Ñam**

…

 **Ñam**

 **Ñam Ñam Ñam**

…

…

…

Era como mirar un choque de trenes, uno simplemente no puedes desviar la mirada o incluso decir algo, estar en silencioso y tratar de comprender que era lo que uno tenía enfrente suyo, aunque en el fondo lo sabes, uno se niega a aceptarlo.

Fue algo que superaba a la lógica por mucho, un maldito Fuck-Logic en la vida real.

39

Asia

Llevaba comiendo 39 hamburguesas.

 **¡Ñam!**

…40…

La joven monja devoraba su comida rápidamente, con una sonrisa de felicidad y éxtasis pura en cada bocado, degustando con cada mordida cada uno de los ingredientes, manteniendo los ojos cerrados en pura determinación, siendo su objetivo el de memorizar y disfrutar al máximo cada sabor, de aquella comida.

Naruto solo podía observar con curiosidad mórbida, la incoherencia en frente suyo ¿Cómo podía comer tanto? O mejor dicho, donde diablos iban toda la comida, el cuerpo de Asia, no era particularmente grande, ella era algo más alta que Koneko, aunque de nuevo, ella no era exactamente el mejor ejemplo, la peliblanca podría comer tres veces su propio peso en golosinas.

Fue en el momento que Asia, termino su hamburguesa numero cuarenta y cinco, Naruto comenzó a pensar que invitarla a comer a un restaurante, pudo no haber sido una de sus más grandes ideas, actualmente apenas resistiendo las ganas de llorar solo al pensar en lo grande que será la deuda a pagar.

"¡Naruto-san, esta comida es realmente deliciosa!"

La exclamación de alegría de Asia fue un tanto calmante como desconcertante para el rubio, ¿acaso aquella chica jamás había probado la comida rápida?, es cierto que aquella comida no era exactamente la más sana de la pirámide alimenticia, pero la hamburguesa es un alimento mundialmente conocido, uno lo podía encontrar en prácticamente en cualquier ciudad y país,

"Asia, ¿acaso jamás has probado una simple hamburguesa?" Pregunto Naruto con curiosidad

La monja negó con la cabeza en respuesta, una negación bastante linda, especialmente, con la boca llena de lo cual sería la numero cincuenta y ocho.

"Normalmente, solo las veo en comerciales de televisión o anuncios, esta es la primera vez que las pruebo…" fue la respuesta tímida pero a la vez también feliz de la monja con su rostro cambiando de color a un suave rosado de la vergüenza.

"¿Qué sueles comer entonces?" Pregunto Naruto curioso antes de comerse una de sus papas fritas.

"Pues principalmente pan y sopa, a veces vegetales y pastas"

Eso dejo a Naruto momentáneamente aturdido, aquello es apenas una comida, bastante simple y sosa, sin mencionar poco nutritiva, ¿Dónde diablos esta la carne y derivados?, ¿acaso la iglesia era realmente tan avara o tradicional?, para una de las organizaciones más grandes y poderosas del mundo, suenan como un montón de gilipollas avaros.

"…Umm…Naruto-san… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

El Uzumaki asintió "Claro, ¿qué es?"

"¿Por qué…me ayudas?, digo apenas me conoces…y aun así me das alimento"

Asia pregunto con timidez y un toque de miedo, parecía que ella no sabía que esperar, siendo sincero la respuesta de la pregunta no importaba mucho, bueno talvez un poco, por su ropa, no fue difícil entender que ella pertenecía a la iglesia, más concretamente a la facción de la iglesia, un bando subordinado de la facción de los ángeles. Un montón de gilipollas que al parecer han intentado erradicar a los demonios desde antes de la gran guerra de hace cinco mil años atrás.

Al menos, eso era lo que Rias había explicado de las otras facciones en los últimos días, en un principio no le tomaba mucha atención a lo que decía aquella pelirroja de hermosos pechos, pero al ver que ella simplemente explicaba una y otra vez sin apuro, hasta que pudiera dar una respuesta decente a las cosas que ella preguntaba.

Sin embargo aquí se encuentra alimentando a quien se dice que pertenece a alguien que pertenece a una facción rival y enemiga, aunque la chica pareciera no saber que él era un demonio. Eso no significaba que automáticamente no fuera una situación peligrosa, los ángeles caídos ya han demostrados lo que pueden hacer una vez están frente a alguien que consideran su enemigo.

¿Entonces, por qué la ayudaba?

"Tenías hambre, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?" Dijo Naruto con aburrimiento

Aquella respuesta parecía algo que normalmente no diría, pero así es como se sentía, la chica tenía los ojos más inocentes que había visto en su vida, no había un índice de malicia en aquellos ojos esmeralda, la situación sin embargo pudo haber sido diferentes si es que Asia tuviera unos ojos repugnantes como los de Akeno. Tan bien podía haber ayudado que casi la había atropellado, solo para que ella lo ayudara con las heridas, aquello dejo un deje de culpa que pensó que jamás sentiría en su vieja vida o bueno…en esta.

Invitarla una cena y perder todo su dinero, parecía solo un pequeño precio a pagar en aquel momento y extrañamente aun lo hace.

Los ojos de Asia lo miraron con sorpresa, antes de bajar la mirada, su labio inferior tembló suavemente y con una voz rota y quebradiza dijo "Ya veo…gracias Naruto-san"

"No hay problema, Asia, ¡ahora a seguir nuestra cena!" Asintió Naruto sonriéndole suavemente

Por unos momentos, hubo un silencio entre ambos, pero poco a poco una sonrisa se fue extendiendo en el rostro de Asia, fue una sonrisa realmente hermosa, haciendo sonrojar a Naruto con facilidad,

Con fervor la joven monja le respondió con un entusiasta"¡Hai!"

La cena prosiguió tranquilamente hasta altas hora de la noche, y solo termino cuando el local tuvo que cerrar sus puertas, en donde risas y charlas fueron intercambiados por ambos rubios, eran cosas sin importancias, tales como gustos y disgusto, cosas del mundo cotidiano, que muchos encontrarían aburrido y simple, para ambos, El joven que se convirtió en demonio y la joven santa que decidió elegir.

Fue una velada maravillosa

.

* * *

 **.**

 **SIGH**

Naruto suspiro desganado mientras estiraba su cuerpo acostado boca arriba en el cómodo sofá con los brazos detrás de la cabeza utilizándolos como almohadas, el día de hoy nuevamente se encontraba en el salón del club de lo oculto, el cual preferentemente le gustaba llamar la casita del tropo, esperando que llegaran el resto del club,

"¿Estas bien Uzumaki-Kun?" La otra persona en la habitación pregunto, el Uzumaki giro la cabeza suavemente a su dirección y vio a la susodicha. Kiba Yumi, La caballera de la nobleza de Rias Gremory, una chica hábil con la espada que podía cortar cualquier cosa con un simple movimiento de muñeca y una velocidad tan grande que simplemente desaparecía de la vista.

Durante todo el tiempo que ambos llevaban ahí esperando, desde que las clases de los dos terminaron hace un par de horas, ella no había dicho, ni una sola palabra manteniéndose en silencio absoluto, sentada en un sillón reclinable al frente al rubio, observando en todo momento el filo de una hoja que tenía en sus manos, estudiándolo en detenimiento, buscando imperfecciones o gritas en el acero.

"…Hai Yumi, solo estoy algo cansado" Naruto logro arrastrar las palabras.

Yumi inmediatamente pregunto "¿Son los encargos?, si son demasiado duros puedo ayudarte"

"Aunque algunos trabajos son agotadores, no es por eso, estoy cansado porque anoche me quede hasta tarde despierto" Naruto negó movimiento sutilmente la cabeza, o al menos tanto como le fuera posible desde su posición. "Sin embargo se agradece el gesto"

"Ya veo, pero lo digo enserio, cualquier problema, no dudes en pedirme ayuda, Uzumaki-kun" Ofreció suavemente Yumi antes de volver a estudiar su espada.

Naruto no puedo evitar hacer una ligera mueca, a veces no sabía cómo tratar con la joven espadachina, era cordial, casi excesivamente. Pero al menos aquello le hizo entender la razón detrás de la popularidad de Yumi, aunque la chica fue hábil en kendo y tenía una cierta belleza de Bishōjo, no era suficiente para establecerla como una de las cinco grandes diosas de la academia Kuoh, sin embargo fue ahí donde su personalidad cariñosa y amable entro en juego, siempre contenta con ayudar a sus Kohai o a sus compañeros de clases, estableciendo su popularidad entre las más altas de la academia.

Incluso ahora, se ofreció para ayudarle en cualquier cosa con una sonrisa serena pero a la vez inocente, en su hermoso rostro, la cual debería de haber tenido un efecto calmante, sino fuera porque ella dio la misma sonrisa inocente cuando corto a un monstruo de cinco metros de altura y se bañó en su sangre.

Fue simplemente escalofriante ver, alguien normal sin importar la situación, jamás debería sonreír tan hermosamente pero a la vez incorrectamente, una sonrisa independientemente de lo fea o hermosa que esta sea, es un gesto de alegría, felicidad o placer, una respuesta de nuestro cuerpo a un tipo específico de estímulo. Sonreír antes una situación como la de hace algunos días, mientras cortas a algo, que alguna vez fue alguien, bañarse en su sangre, no era normal.

Fue enfermizo, sin embargo aquella chica lo hizo, sin ningún problema o arrepentimiento alguno.

 **SIGH**

Suspiro el Uzumaki nuevamente pero esta vez cerrando los ojos, dando otro suave estiramiento aun recostado en el sofá, sintiendo los suaves sonidos de sus huesos resonar en el oído, intentando relajar su cuerpo y con la esperanza de también tranquilizarse mentalmente, a veces pensar demasiado las cosas, solo traía dolor de cabeza y preocupación en nadie más que a él mismo, ya que sin importar lo que sintiera, ambos pertenecían al mismo grupo, por ende aquella chica estaría ligada a su existencia, por el resto de una muy larga vida.

Naruto abrió levemente su ojo derecho para ver nuevamente a la chica, lo más disimuladamente posible para que esta no se diera cuenta de que la observaba con duda, debido a las múltiples preguntas que aparecían en su mente

 _-¿Desde hace cuánto que es una demonio? ¿Cómo incluso se convirtió en demonio? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Fue obligada o fue algo que ella deseo? ¿Fue de forma parecía a como él se convirtió?-_

La chica en cuestión despego su mirada de la espada y la poso sobre el rubio, perdiendo su actitud calmada y ganando un ceño fruncido "No es correcto mirar fijamente a una chica, Uzumaki-Kun" cruzando sus piernas, una sobra la otra.

 _-Mierda…-_

Abriendo ambos ojos, Naruto miro a la joven rubia, utilizando cada fibra de voluntad para tratar de mantener un rostro calmado y sereno "No tengo ni idea de que hablas"

Yumi, sin embargo levanto una de sus cejas con gracia y con un suave gesto de apreciación, antes de que una sonrisa levemente burlona apareciera, con sus ojos azules expresando cierta diversión oculta, señalo con el dedo hacia el Uzumaki.

"Uzumaki-Kun, soy alguien con una gran capacidad de observación, una habilidad la cual usualmente me sirven para analizar en profundidad, los pequeños movimientos musculares involuntarios de todos aquellos que entran en mi línea de visión y créeme, he podido notar, que me veías detenidamente, siendo más concreta, por vigésima octava vez, en las últimas dos horas"

El Uzumaki no respondió de forma inmediata sino que se levantó del sofá del cual estaba acostado, tomando una posición sentada, encorvándose ligeramente hacia adelante y con ambos brazos siendo apoyados en las piernas y las manos tocándose en medio, entrelazando los dedos en el aire.

"….Lo lamento" Se disculpó Naruto con vergüenza agachando la cabeza en una posición seiza improvisada desde el sofá, esperando que no Yumi no pudiera ver su rostro sonrojado por haber sido atrapado infraganti.

"…"

"…"

No dijeron nada, toda la habitación adquirió un silencio tétrico, que aumento severamente la tensión entre ambos en un instante, por un momento la imagen de un tigre devorando un cachorro de zorro apareció en la mente del rubio al momento que miro a los ojos de Yumi.

La tensión sin embargo fue rota, cuando los hombros de Yumi temblaron a igual que sus labios, cuando esta dejo escapar una ligera risita de ellos "Jejejeje"

"¿eh?"

 _-¿Qué diablos?-_

"¿Tu?, ¿no estas enojada?" pregunto Naruto con duda y algo de precaución aun podía escuchar las alarmas de peligro resonar en su cabeza.

La risa de Yumi pronto acabo pasados unos segundos, aunque aquella pequeña risilla podía calificar como algo salido de la boca un personaje Bishōjo de algún anime, por un momento Naruto creyó ver que el rostro de Yumi estuvo rodeado de rosas y distintas flores de colores cuyos nombres no conocía.

Yumi con una sonrisa afectuosa diga de un personaje de anime Shoujo respondió "Era una broma Uzumaki-Kun, no te preocupes"

"Pero si quieres saberlo, lamento que no puedo decirte mis razones" Sentencio Yumi

¿Eh?

…

La sangre de Naruto se helo mientras sus pensamientos eran un desorden _-Debes estar bromeando…dime que estas jodidamente bromeando, por favor, Kam-…..supongo que ahora era Maou, Oh por favor Maou-Sama ayúdame en esta situación de peligro inminente que presiento, no me digas que esta joven frente de mí también…-_

"Eres realmente muy transparente" Señalo sin cuidado la Bishōjo.

"¡Maldita sea!" Grito enfurecido el rubio pero no con la espadachina, sino que consigo mismo,

 _-¿¡porque diablos era tan fácil para las mujeres poder leerlo!? ¿¡Alguna clase de hechizo lee mentes!? ¿¡Pacto con el diablo!?…espera ese último era posible considerando que las chicas con la que usualmente interactúa son demonios, pero… ¿En enserio? ¿¡Era alguna clase de broma cósmica!?-_

…

…

…

…

El silencio absoluto fue una respuesta, realmente jodida.

Sacudiendo la cabeza el rubio volvió al tema principal.

"¿Dijiste que tenías razón?

Yumi levanta la mano en señal de alto "Es algo personal, por favor no insistas"

"Pero…"

Naruto no pudo terminar la frase puesto que la expresión de aquella chica cambio repentinamente.

Una expresión fría y distante se apodero del rostro de la espadachina, fue diferente de cualquier expresión que el oji-azul hubiera visto en su vida, era como ver un glaciar, en aquellos ojos no hubo ningún tipo de vida u expresión.

"Uzumaki-Kun…te recomiendo que no insistas" Aquello fueron las palabras de frías de la Yumi, con un tono de angustia en su voz pero extrañamente también con un toque de peligro, más que una frase, era la mescla entre una plegaria y una amenaza para que no siguiera indagando.

Levantándose del sofá, ignorando su propio instinto de supervivencia, se acercó a la joven frente de él y la abraso delicadamente, susurrando suavemente "Puede que no sea muy inteligente…"

Yumi se sorprendió, Naruto podía sentirlo atreves de su cuerpo, incluso sin ver su rostro, con la cabeza de la espadashina en su hombro.

"Pueda que incluso aun no me caiga muy bien la idea de ser demonio…"

No tenía idea de que decía, esto posiblemente le jugara en contra en el futuro, pero aquello era una realidad, aun no curaba las heridas producidas por la pérdida de su propia humanidad, el solo trataba de aceptarlo lo mejor posible, pero aún le faltaba tiempo para asimilar todo.

"Incluso alguien que no duda en golpear a alguien solo para divertirse…"

Su pasado y errores eran cosa suya, el género aquello por sus propias manos, lo único que quedaba era simplemente estar con la cabeza en alto y aceptar todo con la mejor cara que tenía, tomando algunas cosas mejor que otras.

"Pero incluso yo, no quiero ser la razón, para la angustia de una mujer"

Naruto pensó que tal vez estuviera exagerando con el abrazo, pero simplemente no quería ver la expresión sombría de Yumi, aquella chica podría ser una demonio, alguien que era tan compleja que no podía entender para nada, muy probablemente acaba de perder como un millón de puntos con esta chica, pero entre todos los miembros del club, ella lo había apoyado aunque fuera de forma un poco distante.

Haberle traído un recuerdo angustioso o triste de algún tipo, fue algo que jamás deseo y por ende esto era lo único que podía hacer para enmendarlo.

"Lamentamos haber tar-… ¿¡Hah!?" Una voz grito con sorpresa

Despegando su cabeza del hombro los hombros del Uzumaki, Yumi miro hacia el origen de aquel grito, normalmente en una habitación en silencio el sonido de la puerta hubiera sido escuchado con facilidad, pero como ambos rubios estuvieron atrapados en su pequeño mundo, no fueron capaces de oírlo, ahora sin embargo, pueden ver las consecuencias de ello, Rias Gremory, la voz que había gritado anteriormente, Miro a ambos rubio con sorpresa, lo suficiente como perder su presencia Onee-Sama.

Desgraciadamente...no llego sola

"Wow…Yumi-chan y el idiota" exclamo levente Yui

"Pensé que tenía mejor gusto, supongo que le gusta los rubios" bufo Seiri

"Ara Ara…" fue la respuesta risueña de Akeno.

"…bebes Rubios" sonrió levemente en aprobación Koneko, dándoles su aprobación con el pulgar

Se separaron en un instante, Naruto con el rostro completamente rojo y una sonrisa algo tonta en su rostro por una sorpresiva imagen mental provocada por la peli-blanca, de Yumi cuidando a un pequeño niño con marcas en las mejillas, admitiendo que fue una imagen agradable pero vergonzosa

¡!

Un sentimiento horrible apareció, fue un sentimiento que el rubio reconoció…

"Hoh…Así que te estas encariñando con nuestra caballera…Na-ru-to-Kun…"

Aquellas palabras cargadas con tanta ira solo tenían una dueña, Aika, la cual miro al Uzumaki como si estuviera viendo una pequeña alimaña molesta, y una presencia oscura se desprendía de ella, Tal vez fue un truco de luz, pero sus gafas repentinamente se llenaban de luz reflejada, impidiéndole a Naruto ver su expresión por completo, lo cual en este momento solo hizo más que incrementar su miedo.

"¡Puedo explicarlo!"

No pudieron haber peor forma de empezar una disculpa

"¡Explica esto!"

 **POW**

 **[¡Powerful kick super Sonic Super Saiyan 2!]**

¿¡Acaso se convirtió en Super Saiyan!?

.

* * *

.

"Esa es la razón por lo cual lo he llamado…" termino de hablar Rias, con cada palabra de la explicación el ambiente se hacía cada vez más espeso, incluso un novato demoniaco podría entender las implicaciones del asunto.

La Reunión empezó luego de poder recupérame del ataque de una amiga celosa, me pregunto ¿por qué habrá reaccionado así?, Como sea, la reunión fue simple con un objetivo claro. Era de informarnos, sobre los extraños movimientos que ha habido en la ciudad.

En los últimos tres meses diecinueve personas han desaparecido sin dejar rastro, aquello aunque fue raro no estuvo en contra de la vida cotidiana, siempre desparece gente, era Japón después de todo, podía soñar como algo horrible e incluso racista si esto era dicho por un extranjero, pero el aumento de los últimos años de grupos criminales ha sido exorbitante, las desapariciones como asesinato, a manos de los Yakuzas, cada día se hacían más cotidianos cada vez.

Sin embargo esto, estas desapariciones, tenían dos cosas que fueron extrañas.

Lo primero, fue el elevado número de personas, si fueran dos o tres, podría entenderlo, pero ¿diecinueve?, a estas alturas ese número hubiera despertados las alarmas de la gente en todo el país, y los rostros y nombres de estas personas estarían en todos lados, en un intento de ubicarlas o al menos saber que les había sucedido.

Lo segundo, fue lo que llamo la atención a cada miembro del club sobre todo así mismo, todos los desaparecidos eran usuarios identificados de [Sacred Gears], desde niveles bajos hasta algunos de nivel medio. No había forma que esto pudiera ser alguna clase de coincidencia.

Solo conocían a un solo grupo que se había estado moviendo por la ciudad, con intenciones hostiles a cualquiera con [Sacred Gears], Los ángeles Caídos.

Aquello despertó cierta indignación en el grupo.

Normalmente existía un tratado de armisticio, entre las tres grandes facciones, hace quinientos años atrás, pero eso no significaba que los pequeños conflictos bélicos no estallaban de vez en cuando, pero estos siempre eran, enfrentamientos de bajo perfil, al menos así lo explico Rias.

Aunque los tres se encontraban en un cese al fuego, existían un par de reglas no escritas, siendo la primera, el de proteger el secreto de la existencia de lo sobrenatural bajo cualquier medio y el segundo fue en que ninguna batalla debe afectar directamente a los humanos no involucrados con el mundo iluminado por la luna [Sobrenatural].

Por eso que una facción ataque abiertamente a los humanos inocentes, era algo imperdonable.

"Esa es la razón, por la cual quiero que Yumi y Koneko revisaran la parte este de la ciudad, Yui, Seiri y Aika ustedes la parte Oeste, finalmente Akeno y yo revisaremos el sector Sur de Kuoh" hablo Rias con autoridad, aquello simplemente era una orden del Rey que no podía ser cuestionada.

"¿Supongo que yo voy al sector Norte, verdad?" pregunto Naruto con seriedad

"Tu…"

"¿Si?..."

"Naruto Tu…

Naruto pregunto con anticipación "¿Dónde, seré enviado?"

"Tu… ¡seguirás con los contratos!" Exclamo Rias levantando su Brazo y apuntándole con el dedo.

"Muy bien entonces Yo…espera ¿qué?" exclamo Naruto sorprendido.

Rias asintió con seriedad cruzando sus brazos por encima de sus bien formados pechos "Umu, puedes ser el portador de [Booster Gear] pero aun eres algo nuevo en esto…tal vez luego de un entrenamiento puedas participar pero lo mejor ahora es que no" tomando la pose Rias Onee-sama #3

"¡P-Pero!" Tartamudeo Naruto sorprendido.

"Nada de peros, los Ángeles caídos no te han atacado por que creen que estás muerto, ahora que sabemos que atacan inocentes podrían ir por ti más ahora que eres un demonio" Negó con la cabeza la pelirroja y agitando el mismo dedo que uso para apuntar, ahora en negación.

"¿Si están tan preocupada de que sea atacado por que me envías solo a seguir los contratos?"

"Los contratos que harás son relativamente cerca por lo cual el peligro no debe de ser mucho sin mencionar que tampoco ha habido atacas donde te enviare" contesto rápidamente Rias, tan rápido que por un instante hizo creer al rubio que había practicado esa respuesta con anticipación.

Naruto Apretó los dientes y empuño sus manos en puños sumergido en enojo, ser tan protegido para algunos es bueno, pero para él, es realmente agobiante y frustrante. No le gustaba que alguien luchara por él para nada, lo hacía sentirse insignificante y débil, pero ahora parte de una nobleza así que simplemente le quedo asentir y gruñir su respuesta "Si…Rias".

Se sentía verdaderamente patético siendo tan protegido.

.

* * *

.

El camino no fue tan largo, como dijo Rias era relativamente cerca, solo unos cinco o diez minutos en motocicleta.

Ser un Peón Apesta.

Incluso con un [Sacred Gear] con el potencial de matar a dios o tener años de experiencia a puño limpio

Ser un peón es estar en el fondo del barril

Significa ser el rango más bajo.

Aunque también eso no era del todo cierto, Aika, Seiri e incluso Yui eran Peones como él.

Sin embargo las tres eran talentosas en combate, al menos así las describía Rias.

Genios

Prodigios

Superdotados.

La palabra cambia pero no el significado

Gente dotada Naturalmente de una aptitud o habilidad extraordinaria superior a la media, también se puede definir como personas con potenciales en algo capaz de superar al resto.

Tal vez incluso una persona que aprende rápido.

Luego estaba los tipos como el, gente que solo tuvo la suerte de tener un [Sacred Gear] ridículamente poderos por asares del destino en su ser.

Aquello fue una mierda

Con M mayúscula.

…

Fuu…

Realmente necesito a alguien para desahogarme lo que siento o explotare.

¿Tal vez Aika-chan?

No, probablemente se Ria y se burle hasta el cansancio.

Si alguien creyó que estar siempre rodeado de chicas era algo interesante pues se equivoca, tus conversaciones son realmente limitadas y si no tienen temas en común lo único que consiguen es estar en silencio.

No es que él se quejaba

El estar rodeado de chicas hermosas y sexy era realmente cool

Después de todo que hombre en sus cabales rechaza estar cerca de una chica con los pechos del tamaño que incluso dudas que caiga en tus manos.

Rias tenía esa actitud Onee-sama que simplemente fascinaba.

Akeno, cuya personalidad juguetona rayaba la indecencia.

Yui…sin comentarios, realmente no se mucho de ella.

Seiri, casi igual, aunque sé que ella tiene un dojo de kendo en su familia.

Koneko… ¿es incluso necesario mencionar?

Yumi la Bishōjo en todo el sentido de la palabra.

O era figura o carisma

Pero todos tenían algo para morir y ser revivido…

Espera…

Eso sonó familiar.

Bueno, no importa.

¿Porque?

Simple.

Ya llego a su destino.

No era ni una mansión o incluso un departamento como sus otros contratos, fue una simple casa, no muy diferentes que la mayoría de hogares del Japón.

El contrato era hacia un tal, Takamoto.

Hasta su nombre suena muy ordinario. Un sujeto típico hijo mayor de una pequeña familia de cinco personas.

Dos padres y tres hijos.

 _-¿Ahora como ingreso?-_

Se me dijo que mientras que los humanos normales no pueden detectar a los demonios de forma activa, aun podían verlos aunque sea como simples humanos.

Bueno es mejor terminar esto de una vez por todas

Naruto se acercó a la puerta del hogar, el casa era bastante estándar, aunque bien cuidada, de seguro los padres pagaron un buen dineral por ella.

Cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el timbre, se dio cuenta de algo.

 _-Está abierta-_

Esto ya no es normal, nadie deja su casa y en especial con una familia viviendo dentro la puerta abierta para que cualquiera entre.

Naruto se preparó con anticipación, vigilante de sus alrededor por precaución mientras empujaba lentamente sin hacer mucho ruido la puerta de caoba.

Las luces estaban apagadas, para un humano normal aquello seria sin lugar a dudas difícil de moverse entre la ceguera.

Para un demonio que ve con claridad, fue capaz de ver el desorden del hogar.

Algunos cuadros rotos y cosas tiradas de aquí y allá.

Esto definitivamente no era normal.

La escalera del final del pasillo llevaba al segundo piso cuyas luces también se encontraban apagadas.

Caminando con cuidado de no hacer algún ruido, Naruto investigo la razón detrás del estado del hogar, aunque algo le decía que se detuviera, la curiosidad era mayor.

Camina por los escalones chirriantes de la escalera, hasta llegar al segundo piso.

Otro pasillo, pero a diferencia del resto de la casa se ve al fondo una habitación con la puerta entreabierta y levemente iluminada

Con un gruñido determinado Naruto se acercó con paso ligero, hasta abrirla la puerta entreabierta.

" **UGH…"**

Naruto gimió ante la vista, la luz de la habitación era la televisión encendida pero sin señal, pero lo que asqueo y sorprendió al Rubio fue el centro de la sala.

Varios cuerpos desmembrados juntados, todos cortados de formas horribles y puesto en posiciones que uno no podía identificar la edad que tenía ni el sexo que era cuando vivos.

Un brazo, una pierna, una cabeza.

Todos formando un cuerpo humano con partes diferentes, que se encontraba pegado a la pared de la habitación con tornillos traspasándolos en cada miembro fijándolos al muro

Todos fijados para parecer un hombre crucificado al revés.

La sangre seguía escurriéndose formando un charco a su alrededor.

Últimamente parecía que ver cadáveres era algo que estaría condenado de por vida.

"Quien…quien pudo haber hecho esta monstruosidad"

Por si no fuera poco alguien escribió con la sangre en la pared justo a la izquierda de la abominación.

"Castigo a aquellos que hicieron malas acciones…"

"es un mensaje, bueno a decir verdad solo tome prestada la frase de alguien importante"

Fue una voz detrás de él, aquella voz era estridente con un deje de placer y felicidad en cada palabra.

Naruto se giró rápidamente para ver al que debió ser el responsable de aquel brutal asesinato.

Era un Adolecente, no más de 18 años cabello plata y ojos rojos, su tez era pálida y su fracciones eran distintivas de un extranjero, tal vez Italia.

Con una sonrisa demente y vestido de sacerdote fue lo más notable.

"Hmm Hmm. Bueno, bueno, ¡pero si es un Demonio-chan! ¡Qué alegría!" Rio feliz el sacerdote demente.

"¿¡Fuiste tú quien hizo esto!?" Naruto grito de rabia.

El vio lo que quedo de una familia, no más que partes irreconocibles de lo que una vez fueron humanos inocentes, una familia cuyo hijo menos solo tenía 3 años.

En este punto cualquiera estaría enojado con aquel bastardo.

"¡Pues claro que lo hice!, ¡es mi magnifico arte!~ o cierto, que mala educación tengo, Mi nombre es Freed Zelzan. Pertenezco a cierta organización de Exorcistas., solo por el hecho de que me haya presentado, no significa que tú debas hacerlo. No quiero recordar tu nombre en mi memoria, así que por favor no lo hagas. Está bien, puesto que vas a morir pronto. Puede que duela al principio, pero después te sentirás tan bien que lloraras. Ahora, ¡abramos la nueva puerta! —desu

Las palabras de aquel sujeto simplemente no tienen sentido, actuaba igual que un niño pequeño, inclusos su forma de hablar era infantil.

"¿¡Por qué mataste a esta familia!?"

Este sujeto actúa como si nada, de hecho parece feliz y orgulloso de su obra macabra aquello realmente le molestaba, nadie debería sentir alegría de la muerte.

"Porque es fácil, uno de ellos era un criminal habitual que ha estado convocando Demonios, así que tuve que matarlo pero luego la madre llego y comenzó a gritar, que mujer tan chillona así que la mate pero luego mate al padre que intento atacarme, y los niños…bueno es malo dejar huérfanos, así que los mate también, ¡ahora mírales! todos juntos como una familia, haciendo un solo cuerpo…que hermoso-desu."

Este sujeto definitivamente estaba demente, ¡asesino una familia! ¿¡Solo por eso!?

"¿Huh?, ¿Estas sorprendido?... ¡bueno matar es mi trabajo!" susurro amenazante Freed sacando una espada y una pistola de su chaqueta.

 **FIZZZZZZZZ**

El sonido vibra en el aire.

La espada mientras que el mango del arma era de metal el filo estuvo hecho de luz, la misma luz que la lanza de Raynare

"¿una espada de luz?" Pregunto Naruto entrando ya en posición de defensa con el [Booster gear] activado en su brazo en un destello verde.

Aquel sujeto se declaró así mismo ser un exorcista, un humano de la iglesia con el objetivo de matar Demonios

Cosas como una espada de luz, no debía sonar tan descabellado.

"Una espada para el corazón" mostrando su espada "y luego marcare tu cara con esta hermosa pistola" mostrando el arma de fuego.

Con un grito final Freed envistió contra Naruto.

 _-¡Mierda!-_

 _Rápidamente Naruto salto hacia atrás tratando de establecer una distancia seguro del Sacerdote Psicópata, a lo cual Freed contesto rápidamente._

 **SHIIIIIINNNGGGG**

La espada de luz fue oscilada rápidamente en un movimiento horizontal.

"¡UGH!"

El Movimiento no fue el mejor, fue nada más que un corto de lado a lado, incluso un humano normal pudiera esquivar, desgraciadamente la velocidad no lo fue, fue solo un instante que vio el destello del reflejo de la espada moviéndose rápidamente.

Naruto logro agacharse a tiempo, pero un ligero corte en su brazo hizo justicia a la velocidad inhumana de Freed.

"… ¡lo esquivaste!, esto se hace más interesante, ¡tal vez incluso me des una erección!"

Para un psicópata el bastardo se movía rápido, no tanto como Yumi que desaparecía en el aire, pero definitivamente superior a lo humano.

¿La iglesia estaba acaso llenas de Andersons como este bastardo?

Aquello ahora no importaba, levantando los puños El uzumaki se preparó.

Definitivamente no perderá antes este Tipo

 **[BOOST]**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Freed estaba emocionado, más que emocionado estaba feliz, podría sentir la carcajada en su garganta a punto de escapar de sus labios.

¡Finalmente!

¡Una presa interesante!

Un demonio-kun en eso, luego de tanto tiempo finalmente podría volver a ver las vísceras cayendo de un demonio.

Podría ver la cara mientras su vida se va apagando.

¡De solo pensarlo se le estaba poniendo dura!

Finalmente…

¡Finalmente!

Con aquellos pensamientos el sacerdote cargo contra su presa, esta vez no le daría oportunidad.

 **SHHHHHHIIIIIINNNNGGGG**

Su espada atacaría.

Si fallaba entonces el arma impactaría

Luego…

¡Seria suyo para sus deseos!

La espada se movió contra la cabeza del demonio-kun, más concretamente hacia su cuello, en un solo movimiento su cabeza saldría volando despegada del resto del cuerpo.

Freed casi podía contar en reversa el inminente desenlace.

3

2

1

 **[¡Boost!]**

 **¿BOOST- Que?**

 **¡CRACK!**

!?

¿¡Cómo fue que!?

.

* * *

.

 _-Si alejarse no sirve…-_

Podía sentir el poder de [Boster gear] duplicando todo

Fuerza, poder y sobre todo Velocidad.

La sensación le fue un poco extraña a decir verdad pero eso no importaba ahora.

Con determinación Naruto salto hacia adelante, cargando contra el exorcista

 _-¡Entonces lo único que queda es acercarse!-_

Podía ver la reacción en el rostro del demente, era una completa sorpresa para el exorcista que el también cargara contra él.

Pero aquello no termino.

Con la mano empuñada finalmente Naruto contraataco con el poder de [Booster gear] le proporciono.

 **CRACK**

Un golpe directo en el rostro sorprendido del sacerdote, la fuerza fue tal que se rompieron un par de huesos del rostro de aquel psicópata para luego ser enviado contra la pared.

Un camino de 3 metros de distancia.

 **Nuevo record**

Sentado en el piso apoyado contra la pared gracias al golpe, el exorcista se levantó lentamente.

Una sonrisa se extendiendo.

"Demonio-kun eso duele… ¡Por cierto!, ¡Bang Bang Bang!"

Rápidamente Freed Extendió el brazo, hacia él, pero no era el que afirmaba la espada

"¡Aaahhhh!"

Fue un grito ahogado de Naruto el cual cayó de rodillas con los dientes apretados.

Freed finalmente había utilizado su pistola en la pelea.

No hubo sonido del arma disparada.

Aunque el arma se encontrar con un ligero rastro de humo saliendo del cañón a lo cual exorcista burlonamente soplo imitando alguna película de vaqueros

Aquel dolor.

Desde las heridas de balas.

Lo reconozco…esto se siente igual que…

"¡YAAHAHAHA!, ¿¡Como esta!? ¡La bala especial hecha para los Exorcistas!, ¡la bala de luz! y no hace sonido alguno, lo cual me obliga hacer los sonidos, lastima, Aun así esta situación nos excita a ambos, ¿cierto?"

El dolor de la luz. Si, este es el dolor de la luz. Para un Demonio, La luz es toxica. Una vez golpeado, el dolor recorre todo el cuerpo.

Para Naruto solo era el mismo dolor que sentía del Ataque de Raynare.

Una brazo y estómago, pero ahora extendiéndose por todos lados.

Fue más allá de lo horrible

"Te vas a morir, ¡te vas a morir!, ¡te vas a morir!~"

El maldito comenzó a burlarse con un canto mientras reía y hacia un extraño baile.

"Yahahaha, fue divertido, pero bueno demonio-kun, como dicen. Como fácil viene…" la risa comenzó a disminuir mientras un aspecto oscuro y siniestro comenzó a dominar la voz del exorcista.

De pie a su lado, el exorcista se preparó la espada de luz, preparada para ser una guillotina, mientras que naruto intentaba luchar contra el dolor de su cuerpo y volver a la batalla.

"…Fácil se va" sentencio Freed.

Dejando caer la espada.

 _-¡MALDITA SEA!-_

Incluso en estos momentos mis ojos no se cierran, continuo luchando aunque se me ha hecho difícil.

Sin dejar de observar el rostro.

Sin dejar un rastro de temor.

Veo la espada caer.

"¡Kyaaaaa!"

Aquel grito fue claramente femenino, parecía sorprender no solo a él sino también el exorcista que detuvo la oscilación del golpe de gracia.

Esa voz, sonaba familiar.

Ambos el psicópata y Naruto miran en la dirección del grito.

La dueña del grito.

Asia Argento.

La misma chica que casi me deja en la banca rota por comer tantas hamburguesas.

Mirando la abominación clavada a la pared horrorizada con las manos sobre su boca

"¡Honya! Pero si es mi asistente Asia-chan, ¿terminaste de levantar la barrera-desu?" pregunto Freed alegre.

"¡Esto es!..." Asia grito sin despegar la vista del cuerpo su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

"¡Gracias por tu adorable grito! Ah, ¡claro! Es la primera vez que miras cadáveres ¿verdad? Pues mira apropiadamente aquella hermosa escultura, ¡nuestro trabajo es hacer muchas obras parecidas!"

"Eso no…"

"Es por esto que no me gustan los novatos, siempre gritan y lloran por todo, ¿no lo crees demonio-kun?" dijo haciendo un exagerado gesto de cansancion antes de mirarme bultonamente.

"…Padre…Freed…esa persona…" dijo Asia en voz baja finalmente dándose cuenta de la presencia del Uzumaki.

"¿Persona? No, no. Esta mierda de aquí es un demonio" grito emocionado Freed antes de darle una patada a Naruto quien solo respondió con un gruñido.

El rostro de Asia quedo congelado antes las palabras del exorcista, el shock parecía realmente haber llegado a ella.

"¿Naruto-san…es un demonio?..."

La pregunta fue casi inaudible, Asia no podía entenderlo o al menos intentaba negarlo.

"¿¡Hah!?, ¿ustedes se conocen?, ¡una verdadera sorpresa!, ¿será un amor prohibido?, una monja y un demonio…Yahahaha hace mucho que no escucho una mierda parecida, es realmente divertido"

El sacerdote solo reía y reía mirando a Naruto y Asia, una comedia o quizás una broma solo aquello era para Freed aquel momento bizarro.

Para Naruto aquello fue realmente doloroso.

Más aún que las heridas que cargaba.

Observar el rostro de traición en la cara de Asia fue horrible, casi como una puñada al corazón. Que una simple vista pudiera angustiarle a esa magnitud fue algo nuevo.

No quería que aquella chica lo supiera.

Hubiera sido mejor que ella nunca lo supiera y que ambos continuaran sus vidas sin volver a verse.

Pero la realidad es cruel

"Lo siento…por ser un demonio"

Fue una simple disculpa pero que vino desde el fondo de su alma, no hubo segundas intenciones o mentiras en aquella frase aunque hubo un ligero impacto en el rostro de Asia.

"Desafortunadamente Asia-Chan, los demonios y los humanos son in-com-par-ti-bles."

En el mismo gesto de burla, dijo aquellas palabras directamente al oído de Asia.

"Bueno ahora, dejando eso de lado, necesito matar a esta basura, así que ahí voy ¿estás listo?"

El cura se mueve nuevamente a su presa.

Si el me apuñala estoy muerto.

Las heridas de las balas de luz no me permiten moverme demasiado. El dolor es demasiado intenso.

Luego en un gesto sorpresivo Asia se mueve hacia mí, parándose entre Yo y Freed.

"¿Lo dicen en serio? Asia-chan, ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?"

"…Lo sé. Padre Freed, te suplico. Por favor perdona a esta persona. Por favor déjelo ir."

"YAHAHAHAH, ¿Enserio, estas jodidamente enserio?"

"Él podría ser un demonio, pero es una buena persona, ¡por eso te lo suplico déjelo ir!"

"HAAA, No hables mierdas, ¡perra!" grito furioso Freed moviéndose su espada en un ataque.

 **SHHHHHHIIIIIINNNNGGGG**

Aquel ataque tomo por sorpresa a Asia y a Naruto, el ataque sin embargo no daño a Asia sino que corto su ropa superior incluyendo su sostén, dejando a sus pechos rebotar libremente.

"Kyyaaaa" grito Asia intentando cubrirse.

"No mates demonios, quien mierda te crees que eres perra, la angel caído pudo haber dicho que no te lastime pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda castigarte"

Freed empujo a Asia contra el muro a unos centímetros del suelo, para luego clavar la espada de luz en lo quedaba de sus mangas quitándole finalmente su capacidad de huir.

Naruto al ver esto se enfureció, él ya tenía una idea de lo que quería hacer aquel bastardo a Asia. Intentando nuevamente levantase, logro dar unos pasos a duras penas antes de caer al suelo nuevamente.

 **[¡Boost!]**

"Es casi cómico, una monja casta violada por un sacerdote" fue la frase que dijo Freed antes de besar a la fuerza los labios de Asia.

Aunque la chica intento resistirse el exorcista era más fuerte, empujando su lengua dentro de la boca de argento, mientras aquella chica se retorcía intentado escapar a su captor.

La pistola aun en mano de Freed fue trazando las piernas de Asia hasta finalmente llegar a su entrepierna presionando firmantemente contra aquel lugar privado de la chica.

Lo cual solo trajo las lágrimas de Asia

Aquello fue la gota que derramo él.

 **[¡Boost!]**

Freed estuvo tan ocupado que no vio venir el golpe en su Cara.

El golpe nuevamente lo mando contra la pared, aunque esta vez parecía enfurecido por haber sido interrumpido y esta vez verdaderamente fue herido, se podía ver un rastro de sangre cayendo por su rostro.

"¿En serio?, ¿Me vas a enfrentar? Vas a morir, ¿lo sabes? ¡Vas a morir con mucho dolor! No tengo intención de matarte sin dolor ¡Vamos a ver si puedo hacer un nuevo record por el pedazo de carne picada más pequeño!"

Nuevamente comenzó a hablar tonterías de demente nuevamente mientras se levantaba del suelo, por suerte ahora solo tiene su pistola para defenderse, ya que la espada seguía clavada al muro sosteniendo a Asia.

Pero eso no importa ahora.

 **[¡Boost!]**

El ataco a Asia e intento violarla.

Aquello

¡No puedo perdonarlo!

Naruto comenzó el segundo asalto, cargando directamente contre freed, le cual se defendió disparando al Uzumaki.

 **[¡Boost!]**

Una bala golpe su pie.

Tres metros

Otra en el hombro.

Dos metros

Otra en sus costillas.

Un metro

Pera nada lo detuvo, simplemente cargo en una carrera suicida pero aquello no le importaba

 **[¡Boost!]**

¡El simplemente no podía ser perdonado!

La misma carga suicida que lo mato contra Raynare.

Se repetía.

Pero esta vez.

El resultado Sería Diferente.

 **[¡Explosion!]**

Fue solo un segundo, pero una luz verde salió de [Booster Gear] pero tal vez fue su imaginación.

seis aumento que duplican el poder, concentrados en su puño.

todo el poder que pudo acumular, enfocado en un solo ataque.

Eso Sería la razón.

Por la cual la cabeza de Freed y el muro detrás de él…

 **¡BOOOM!**

Estallaran en mil pedazos.

Rastros de sangre y materia cerebral salió disparada en todas direcciones.

Pedazos de madera y concreto también.

Algunos se incrustaron en su piel.

Incluso para Freed siendo un exorcista, seguía siendo un humano, un golpe de tal magnitud no le dio oportunidad alguna para sobrevivir.

Pero aún faltaba algo.

Él tenía que terminar lo que comenzó.

A paso lento Naruto se acercó, a la joven monja cautiva, quien no paraba de gritar en el miedo de la explosión.

Aunque no podía oírla.

Ah…parece que exagero un poco.

Sus oídos no captaban nada, excepto un molesto pitido.

Con cansancio el retiro la hoja de luz liberando a la monja quien cayo arrodillara al piso, agachándose a su nivel Naruto hablo con una sonrisa.

Aunque él no pudiera oír sus propias palabras, esperaba que Asia si pudiera.

"..."

El piso repentinamente brillo, la luz despedida comenzó a tomar forma.

Un círculo mágico.

El mismo de los miembros del club.

Un Circulo Gremory.

Bien…

Porque esto es todo lo que puedo hacer…

[¡...!]

Lo último que vio Naruto fue el rostro preocupado del club mientras era sostenido por Rias con lágrimas en los ojos.

Antes de finalmente sucumbir al cansancio.

* * *

N/A

Al parecer mi mejor amigo, decidió jugarme una broma realmente jodida, lo bueno es que tenia Guardados en caso de emergencia en discos extraibles y Onedrive.

Arashi Walker

Save Complete


	5. Chapter 5

Nota de auto: descargo la responsabilidad de escritura de este fic, ni Naruto, ni High School DXD me pertenecen.

 _-Pensamientos-_

"Dialogo **"**

[Nombres de artefactos y técnicas]

" **Draigg** "

ONOMAYOPEYA

* * *

...

 **El Sendero de los Demonios**

 _ **Capítulo 4: Mi sendero de los demonios**_

…

* * *

…

 _(OST: Kie nai Omoi)_

…

 _Era una noche con una hermosa luna, un niño la observaba con detenimiento, sin hacer nada, solo mirándola en silencio, sentado en el suelo de madera, con sus pequeños pies cayendo al final de un desnivel en el borde del suelo, que separa el comienzo del hogar y el inicio del jardín._

 _Agitando suavemente sus pies, en el aire. Aún era muy pequeño para tocar el suelo con sus pies desde donde estaba sentado._

 _El aire era cálido, a pesar de estar en invierno, fue una de esas raras noches, en donde el calor se hacía presente y el roció nocturno, se podía sentir en la piel con la pequeña briza que se movía sutilmente, agitando perezosamente las hojas del jardín._

 _No era helado, sino fresco, una temperatura perfecta que acogió a ese niño y el resto del hogar._

 _Fue una noche perfecta para disfrutar la luna, que se visualiza en el cielo, ligeramente despejado, brillando con una luz tenue de color azul, rodeado en silencio de miles de pequeños destellos que no la dejaron sola._

 _Con un pequeño movimiento el niño levanto los brazos, en par y los movilizo frente suyo, con sus manos frente suyo hizo una ligera pose de agarre, con un movimiento suave._

 _Se hizo una pose como si fuera a recoger a la luna, entre ambas manos, pero las mantuvo abiertas._

 _No deseaba cerrarlas, la vista era demasiado perfecta._

 _El hombre al lado de aquel niño, vio este pequeño gesto con gracia, sonriendo suavemente antes el pequeño movimiento, era una noche tranquila una que ese hombre pocas veces había tenido en el pasado, él había nacido en otra época. Donde situaciones tan diminutas y agradables fueron imposibles de ver y sentirse._

 _Sin embargo el paso del tiempo lo permitió, estas situaciones donde uno puede vivir tranquilamente, fueron algo que las nuevas generaciones pudieron disfrutar._

 _El hombre miro al cielo, la luna llena era nostálgica y tenía un deje de añoranza._

" _¿Oji-san, crees que la luna se siente sola?" el niño pregunto con una voz suave sus brazos estaba aún extendido._

 _El hombre se rio ligeramente "¿Sentirse sola?" mirando ligeramente al chico._

 _El niño asintió "Siempre está en el cielo…cuando todo lo demás esta oscuro, solo ella este en el cielo"_

 _El hombre señalo sutilmente con su mano izquierda apuntando al cielo "Yo no lo veo sola…"_

 _El niño desvió la mirada por primera vez, mirando con confusión al hombre, y luego extrañado siguió mirando a donde apuntaba el hombre hacia el cielo._

" _Incluso si esta ahogado en oscuridad, incluso si es diferente…siempre hay luces que los acompañan en esa oscuridad" dijo serenamente el hombre apuntando hacia los alrededores de la luna, quienes brillaron con una luz tenue y calmada las múltiples estrellas._

 _Una luna rodeada de muchas estrellas, que aunque su brillo no era igual, aunque su tamaño y forma eran diferente, estas estuvieron a su lado. "Mientras, estas estrellas brillen a su alrededor, por más diferente que sea jamás estará sola" termino el hombre finalmente bajando el brazo._

 _Los ojos del niño se iluminaron suavemente._

 _El cielo…aunque este plagado de oscuridad al llegar la noche y siempre que la luna y estrellas brillen, ninguna estará sola._

" _Hey Oji-san… ¿Crees que algún día, tendré estrellas a mi alrededor?" preguntó el Niño mirando con asombro al cielo, en sus ojos hubo una luz tranquila._

 _El hombre se movió ligeramente de posición para acercarse al niño y con su mano izquierdo acaricio el cabello del joven, moviéndolo suavemente "Cuando crezcas, estoy seguro que miles de estrellas estarán a tu alrededor"_

 _El niño lo miro con duda "¿De verdad lo crees?"_

 _El hombre asintió confiado "Ya eres una luz que brilla incluso en la oscuridad, incluso en este momento puedes no notarlo pero ya hay varias estrellas a tu alrededor"_

" _¿Enserio?" Pregunto el joven calmadamente mirando al hombre._

" _Ahora eres solo un niño, así que no te das cuenta, pero ya hay varias estrellas que brillan por ti, incluso aquellas que hace mucho perdieron su resplandor…han vuelto a iluminar solo por ti" dijo el hombre con cariño mirando al joven aun acariciando su cabello_

 _El niño lo miro confundido antes de asentir "No lo entiendo…"_

 _El hombre se rio jovialmente._

" _¿Qué es tan divertido, oji-san?" Pregunto extrañado el joven._

" _No es nada, simplemente me acorde de algo…" dijo divertido el hombre antes de cambiar de tema "Dime… ¿el día de hoy fue un buen día?"_

" _¿Hah?, pues no fue malo…aunque ese Sensei extraño, me hizo correr mucho" dijo el niño recordando los sucesos del día "Me estuvo enseñando sobre Gatra"_

" _Chackra" corrigió el hombre con calma_

" _Eso dije… ¡Hah!, y también estuvimos entrenando su estilo de combate" exclamo el joven dando algunos torpes golpes al aire "Dijo que si sigo así, finalmente podre unirme a la academia"_

" _¿Eso dijo?...Realmente debiste haberlo impresionado" alabo el hombre al joven cordialmente "De seguir así, me superaras dentro de poco"_

" _¿Superarte? Lo dudo Oji-san, eres realmente fuerte" negó con la cabeza el niño cruzando los brazos para acentuar el gesto. "Te superare…pero me falta mucho entrenamiento aun"_

 _El hombre le sonrió al niño "Y ¿cuál fue ese estilo marcial, que te enseño, tu sensei?"_

 _La sonrisa del niño apareció en su rostro, fue una sonrisa brillante…una vista que no existía maldad u oscuridad alguna._

" _Se llama…"_

…

 _(OST: Fin)_

…

* * *

…

Al momento que Naruto se despertó, sintió un dolor sordo y constante en su cuerpo. El dolor era horrendo, como si su piel y carne hubieran sido quemadas y arrancada de su cuerpo, sus propios oídos zumbaban con fuerza con una sensación de líquido dentro de sus tímpanos y una sensación de bilis que subía por su garganta.

"¡Ah!..."

Apretando los dientes, El Uzumaki suprimió un grito que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios. Sus dedos temblorosos se estrujaron contra las sabanas, y centrando su fuerza en sus brazos, haciendo un esfuerzo de moverse de su posición, concentrándose en levantar su cuerpo ligeramente para sentarse.

Naruto tuvo que parpadear varias veces para intentar despejar la neblina de su visión, Los alrededores eran borrosos y distorsionados, apenas percibiendo las sombras del lugar, que para sus propias molestias se movían incontablemente de un lado a otro, lo cual no ayudo a sus nauseas.

"huuu…haaa…" Naruto Respiro profundamente.

Esto le dio un ligero alivio, el aire frio que entraba y salía de sus pulmones le impediría que su almuerzo fuera disparado por el lado equivocado aunque fuera solo un alivio momentáneo.

Conforme a que pasaba el tiempo, y sus temblores se iban calmando, también lo fue su visión, la cual fue volviendo conforme pasaron los minutos, permitiéndole ver finalmente el mundo que lo rodeaba, unas paredes blancas y un techo celeste.

Naruto se quejó suavemente casi como un susurro agotado "…Otro techo desconocido"

Incluso con el dolor, el Uzumaki no pudo evitar pronunciar aquella broma, fue casi irónico de cierta forma.

En realidad, él sabía perfectamente donde estaba, era la enfermería de la Academia Kuoh, una habitación de tamaño considerable, con varias camas y separaciones entre ellas. Tenía varias ventanas que funcionaban como luz natural y extractores de aire especializados en el techo, algunos equipos médicos de alto nivel, como los que podías encontrar en hospitales privados y unos pocos muebles de madera barnizados de apariencia costosa.

Lo importante no era la habitación. Sino la segunda persona en ella a la cual estaba dirigida la broma.

Sonriendo complacientemente, una cierta y bella mujer lo observaba sentada desde una cómoda silla negra al otro lado de la habitación, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo acolchado, con su pierna izquierda cruzada por encima de la otra con una dulce gracia y feminidad. Sin importarle la visión que le daba en aquella posición.

Ella era una mujer hermosa y madura, bañada con un aire de serenidad. Su cabellera era larga y lacia de un tono castaño oscuro con dos delgados mechones que sobresalían en la parte superior de su cabellera, sus ojos verdes cubiertos por unos anteojos de marco rojo, con un pendiente de oro blanco en su oreja izquierda, sus piernas estaban protegidas por unas medias largas con encaje de color oscuro que terminaron en sus carnosos muslos, dejando solo visible unos centímetros de su piel blanca, hasta donde comenzaba su minifalda negra y ajustada a su cuerpo, su pecho voluptuoso era visible incluso siendo escondido detrás de un suéter verde de cuello largo y una larga bata blanca que cubría su cuerpo por encima de su ropa.

"Dar una broma de Evangelion con tus circunstancias, al parecer convertirte en un demonio no ha cambiado tu pésimo sentido del humor" La mujer comento suavemente con una sonrisa suave en su rostro "Pero debo decir que me alegro que te hayas conservado a ti mismo"

"Por supuesto, tu estarías involucrada en este mundo…" Naruto suspiro profundamente, negando con la cabeza en decepción antes de estremecerse de dolor por dicha acción "…Aunque si lo pienso bien, supongo que sería bastante obvio, Resaltas como un pulgar adolorido, enfermera pervertida."

La bella enfermera lo miro sin cambiar su expresión "Eso es algo no muy amigable para decirle a una joven damisela"

"Cuando vea a una joven damisela, te avisare. Vieja Pervertida" Espeto con molestia Naruto a la joven mujer la cual simplemente lo miro en silencio "Lo que quiero saber sin embargo, ¿Dónde está Asia? ¿Cómo sabes de lo sobrenatural? Y ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que estoy dormido?"

"Primero, si me vuelves a llamar de esa forma, tus heridas actuales no serán las peores que tendrás" Amenazo con una voz grave la mujer, apuntando con el dedo meñique al Uzumaki. "Y en cuanto a lo segundo, La pequeña Monja Kawai está en perfectas condiciones, tú fuiste el que termino más dañado, para lo tercero, llevo en el mundo iluminado por la luna, mucho más tiempo que tú y finalmente pero no menos importante, el fabuloso número cuatro, no ha pasado mucho tiempo, tu tontería apenas fue ayer"

"¿Tontería?" Cuestiono el oji Azul.

La mujer asintió con frunciendo el ceño con firmeza, el ambiente sexy persistía pero ahora estaba siendo sofocado por un aire de profesionalismo puro, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la bata de laboratorio blanca y respondió con gravedad "Tontería, efectivamente. No tienes ni idea de los problemas es los que estuviste metido. Tuvimos que usar varios contactos solo para minimizar la situación que generaste"

"¿¡P-pero, acaso no estábamos todos buscando a los caídos!?" Expuso enfurecido y confundido el Uzumaki "¡Rias lo dijo, que ellos estaban desapareciendo gente!"

"Si, bien es cierto que Gremory-San ordeno la búsqueda de los culpables de las desapariciones de los usuarios [Sacred Gears], nunca fue confirmado que estos fueron los ángeles caídos" explico con detenimiento la enfermera, levantando su dedo índice señalando este hecho "La idea general de la búsqueda, era encontrar y atrapar en el acto a cualquier caído o afiliado a otras facciones, interrogarles y posteriormente borrarles las memorias de lo sucedido...Tu sin embargo provocaste un gran problema cuando atacaste y asesinaste a un inocente afiliado de Grigori."

"¡El maldito no era inocente, mato una familia!" Grito Naruto enfurecido antes de afirmarse el torso de dolor con su mano derecha. "¡También intento violar a Asia!, ¿¡En verdad espera que yo me mantuviera al margen!? ¡Respóndeme Chisato!"

"A nadie le importa" Sentencio la mujer, conocido ahora como Chisato con frialdad "Si crees que una tragedia tan insignificante como esa le importa al mundo iluminado por la luna, estas muy equivocado Banchō-Chan, antes los ojos del mundo, tu abiertamente atacaste a Freed Sellzen sin provocación cuando este llevaba a cabo tareas de su facción."

"¿¡Mato a una familia entera, como aquello tiene más peso que los usuarios de [Sacred gears] desparecido!?" exclamo Naruto con fuerza, tal acción solo provoco dolor en su pecho producto de que sus propios pulmones aun no sanaban. "¿¡Cómo, aquello importa y una familia entera no!?"

"Realmente eres nuevo en esto…"La enfermera miro al Uzumaki con cuidado y burla como si este hubiera dicho algo realmente estúpido "Un [Sacred Gear] significa oportunidad y poder, el poder significa estabilidad y la estabilidad es la base del funcionamiento de cada facción, que una facción mate en el territorio de otra a usuarios de [Sacred gear] tiene un enorme peso, ya que significa la pérdida de oportunidades de dicha facción de obtener más poder; la muerte de familias que simplemente pueden aportar mediante contratos, es una perdida significativamente pequeña y sin importancia"

Naruto apretó los dientes en enojo "T-Tu…"

"El mundo iluminado por la luna, no es un cuento de hadas, Banchō-Chan" Chisato respondió con dureza mirando al rubio a los ojos "Una buena intención puede perfectamente mandarte al infierno a ti y a todos por ello; incluso si lo que hiciste fue por una buena razón, sus efectos no lo serán. Por ello espero por tu bien y el de todos que lo que sucedió no se vuelva a repetir o todos en esta ciudad terminaran muertos por tu culpa"

"E-eso…es..." Dudo Naruto en responder, el enojo en sus ojos era claro pero las palabras de Chisato, lo golpearon con fuerza.

"¿Te sorprende?, esto no es un anime o una novela, es la realidad. Y todo acción tiene como consecuencia una reacción" comento Chisato levantándose de su asiento. Caminando con paso tranquilo, con sus tacones resonando en eco en la habitación con sonido tosco. Se acercó al lado de la cama de Naruto. "Tu batalla contra ese falso sacerdote, hizo enojar a varias personas de la facción de los caídos, Grigori. Si bien es cierto que Sellzen, era odiado incluso dentro de su propia facción, seguía siendo uno de sus miembros"

"¿¡Si tanto lo odiaban, porque no lo detuv-¡?" Exclamo Naruto antes de detenerse y afirmarse con una mano su costado.

 **COFF COFF COFF**

Una tos repentina afecto al Uzumaki interrumpiéndolo, llevándose su mano restante a su boca, protegiéndola. Los pulmones de Naruto se compactaron y expandieron con fuerza y rapidez, provocando un dolor y ligero ahogamiento en su pecho, una pequeña cantidad de Baba cayó producto de este espasmo muscular involuntario.

"Tu recuperación todavía está en curso, por favor abstente de exaltarte. Solo terminaras por afectar tu recuperación" dijo secamente Chisato sin mucho cuidado "Ser golpeado por múltiples balas de luz no algo pequeño, es insólito el simple hecho que sigas vivo. Cada bala que te golpeo tenía suficiente potencia para matar un demonio de clase baja" señalo la enfermera de la Academia.

 **COFF COFF**

Naruto no respondió y continúo tosiendo con fuerza.

"Y para responder a tu pregunta, Es cierto que lo odiaban, pero como organización tienen sus propias reglas y orgullo, siempre y cuando él cumpliera las responsabilidades que le asignaban a nadie le importa el tipo de cosas que hiciera o el tipo de persona que fuera" explico Chisato moviendo su mano con su dedo índice y el dedo medio extendidos y con un movimiento suave ella golpeo suavemente la frente de Naruto que luchaba por respirar dejando salir un suave brillo en el punto que golpe. Antes de detenerse con rapidez.

Al momento que el brillo se detuvo, Naruto fue capaz de respirar de forma normal pero el sudor de preocupación por la anterior dificultad respiratoria estaba presente en su piel aun. El cual simplemente miro a la enfermera sin saber que decir.

Chisato Hasegawa, una enfermera sexy, especialmente enigmática y severa que el Uzumaki había conocido en la academia Kuoh, desde su primer día en la institución, luego que un profesor lo mandara a dejar a un idiota que se había fracturado el hueso del tobillo durante una clase de educación física, cuando hacia la carrera de tres pies con él.

Ella era la actual enfermera de la academia Kuoh, contratada personalmente por el director, este hecho sumado a su bella y provocativa apariencia, solo hizo más que iniciar una serie de rumores entre el alumnado y personal del establecimiento a su alrededor. Tales como que fue la amante del director o su segunda esposa. Hubo otros que dijeron que ella fue vista dando favores de carácter sexual, como mamadas a algunos de los docentes y estudiantes después de clases. Nuevamente una historia nacida de su sensualidad madura, pero en realidad nadie conocía mucho de ella fuera de su trabajo.

Solo historias contadas de boca en boca por los estudiantes. Ninguna realmente fidedigna, Eso fue algo que Naruto se dio cuenta el día que la conoció. Una mujer hermosa y temible. Sin embargo extrañamente digna de confianza a pesar de lo poco que la conocía.

Chisato suspiro con una mescla de molestia y cansancio, mientras se acomodaba las gafas de su rostro "Eso debería de eliminar el dolor aunque demorara un par de horas más en terminar de curar tus heridas. Por cierto, Banchō-Chan. El resto de la nobleza de Gremory-San, está actualmente en clases. Ellos pasaran a verte luego que termine el horario escolar, hasta entonces te recomiendo que descanses"

"…Hai" respondió Naruto en voz baja cargado de rabia.

Chisato observo detenidamente al Uzumaki buscando mentira o dudas, en sus expresiones con una mirada serena en su rostro, ella analizo las respuestas fisiológicas del cuerpo del rubio, tales como construcciones musculares u otro pequeño gesto que pudiera darle la información buscada, al cabo de unos segundos, simplemente se detuvo y camino con calma hacia la salida. Abriendo una de las puertas dobles de la enfermería. No sin antes voltearse ligeramente encima de su hombro decir con suavidad

"Incluso con la aneurisma que nos provocaste con todos los dolores de cabeza, Banchō-Chan… Estoy orgullosa, que protegieras a esa monja" Luego ella atravesó el marco de puerta doble y con un click la puerta se cerró detrás de ella. dejando solo al Uzumaki en aquella habitación el cual estaba Bastante confundido.

"Primero, me recrimina y luego me felicita…Es oficial jamás entenderé a los mujeres" Comento en voz baja Naruto mirando la puerta con una expresión complicada.

…

* * *

…

"¿Eres un idiota?, dime ¿acaso eres un idiota?"

Se expresó con enojo y frustración la presidenta del club, Rias Gremory. Mirando a Naruto mientras este estaba sentado en posición de disculpa, dogeza; una posición clásica de la cultura japonesa para demostrar arrepentimiento desde épocas antiguas. Actualmente llevaba a cabo encima del colchón y sabanas limpias traídas anteriormente por Akeno. El Uzumaki Simplemente miraba hacia los ojos de Rias, cuyos ojos estaban en llamas de ira.

 _-Realmente puede ver el fuego…literalmente hay llamas en sus ojos-_

Fue el pensamiento fugas de Naruto al ver las llamas de pasión de Rias brillaba en sus ojos, mientras esta lo recriminaba.

"¡Es como si tuvieras el cerebro de un pájaro, un pájaro estúpido y con déficit de atención!, ¿¡acaso no te dije que fueras por los contratos y no te metieras en todo este embrollo!? ¡Tenías un trabajo, uno! ¿¡Como rayos eso te llevo a luchar con un agente de Grigori!?"

Ella prosiguió su ola de insultos y reprimendas por un rato, para Naruto fue extraño ver los diferentes y extraños rostros que hacia Rias, junto con los raros y extraños gestos que esta realizaba con los brazos para remarcar ciertas partes de su discurso con exaltación y ocasionales patadas que ella daba al piso en puchero.

"…Por el Maou, eres como el hijo perdido de Beavis y Butt-Head" suspiro Rias acariciándose la cien con frustración "Tienes alguna idea de cuantas llamadas tuve que hacer al inframundo, solo para explicar toda la situación, literalmente casi provocas que los [AIDP], los [Amakuza] y [Grigori], se nos vengan encima" Gimió en molestia la Gremory.

Rias entonces oculto su rostro enrojecido por la molestia detrás de sus manos, dejando escapar un gemido de frustración aún más fuerte que el anterior, destruyendo nuevamente su imagen perfecta de Ojou-Sama que había cultivado con esfuerzo en la academia, frente a los ojos de toda su nobleza. Comenzando a actuar ligeramente como una niña mimada haciendo un berrinche, su nobleza exceptuando por Naruto, quien observaba esto atónito, Conocían perfectamente este lado de la heredera Gremory y por ende no estaban sorprendido sino que incomodos.

Yumi con suavidad y sonrisa eterna se acercó a su rey, con las manos levantadas delante de ella en un gesto calmante "Buchou creo que el ya entendió, no es necesario seguir reprimiéndolo"

"Ara ara, Buchou está dejando mostrar un lado realmente malo" Se rio suavemente Akeno cubriendo su boca con su mano y sus dedos extendidos "Que lindo~"

En respuesta el Rostro de Rias, obtenía un color aún más fuerte de rojizo, tanto que superaba a su propio cabello, opacándolo. El rey de Gremory rechino sus perfectos dientes uno contra otro en furia, soltando un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta hacia su reina, la cual simplemente se rio aún más fuerte. A un lado Seiri con los brazos cruzados suspiro suavemente en alivio, al ver que el ambiente cambiaba nuevamente a uno más relajado, su amiga Yui sin embargo no compartía el sentimiento y simplemente oculto sus ojos detrás de su mano susurrando suavemente en negación "Este es la demonio a la cual vendí mi alma…"

"Dejando de lado, las consecuencias del idiota. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" pregunto curiosa Aika interrumpiendo finalmente el show que actualmente estaba mostrando su rey a los presentes.

Rias suspiro profundamente "Aun no podemos hacer nada, si bien la situación inicial es la misma, nuestra movilidad está severamente afectada, sin el permiso del Archiduque. Solo podemos ser espectadores"

"¿¡Que!?" grito el Uzumaki sorprendido antes de preguntar enfurecido "¿Dejaremos que los caídos hagan lo que quieran?"

"¿¡De quien crees que fue la maldita culpa!?"Exclamo Rias Enfurecida, sus ojos trasmitían una dureza y furia infernal "Debido a tu pequeño incidente, gran parte del apoyo que mi familia me tenía ha pasado a mejor vida, literalmente estuvieron a punto de ordenar que abandonáramos Japón y regresáramos al inframundo"

Naruto sin embargo no se detuvo "Esta bien lo entiendo, es mi culpa y te metí en problemas, ¿¡pero que hay de todas esas personas que están desapar-!?"

"¡Gah!"

Se estremeció Naruto mientras su cuerpo golpeaba con fuerza nuevamente el colchón de la cama haciéndolo revotar levemente con este. Su labio esta partido ligeramente y una pequeñas gotas de sangre se arrastraron por sus labios. Regresando su visión hacia la causante.

Murayama Seiri, La Muro de Hierro de la Academia Kuoh, una kendoka de profesión, una lancera demoniaca y sobre todo, una mujer de puño fuerte. Había golpeado rostro de Naruto e interrumpiendo eficazmente su argumento con un movimiento rápido y entrenado. Aun con el brazo extendido y su cuerpo en posición de boxeo clásica, los ojos de la joven tenían una cruda frialdad. Con una voz ronca el Muro de Hierro hablo.

"¿Mejor?"

Los ojos de Naruto se enfocaron en la joven por unos instantes antes de asentir suavemente "Si, Gracias… En verdad lo necesitaba"

"Cuando gustes" Murayama se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, soltando un suspiro de agotamiento y retrocediendo unos pocos pasos lejos del rubio, cruzando sus brazos con una mirada de seriedad típica de su persona.

 _-¡Tu solo querías golpearme!-_ Pensó fugazmente el rubio con los ojos aburridos hacia la chica castaña antes de sacudir la cabeza y enfocarse en la heredera Gremory "Rias, aunque me encantaría seguir discutiendo durante mucho más. ¿Dime como esta Asia?"

La Gremory levanto una ceja en sorpresa ante la pregunta del Peón, Esa pregunta la sorprendió levemente. "Si hablas del moe ambulante con traje de monja, ella está durmiendo."

"Durmiendo…eso es bueno" suspiro de alivio el Uzumaki

Aika sin embargo soltó un fuerte bufido "Si Claro, la hipnosis siempre es algo bueno"

…

- _Hipnosis…-_ Naruto se congelo por unos instantes mientras su cerebro se esforzaba en procesar lo dicho recientemente. Cambiando su mirada de la joven con gafas para luego dirigirse a la heredera de cabello carmesí y nuevamente hacia su amiga. Esto se mantuvo de esa forma por unos instantes como una continua repetición. Yui con una mirada de derrota comenzó a contar en reversa en voz baja, cosa que Koneko noto y sonrió.

…

…

 _-¡serás perra!-_

"¿¡La hipnotizaste!?" Grito Naruto enfurecido mientras miraba ferozmente a la Gremory en señal acusatoria "¿¡Porque diablos harías algo así!?"

La cama se movió con fuerza por el movimiento repentino del rubio, el cual golpeo la cama en una señal de enojo con la mano abierta en total desaprobación por el curso tomado del rey. La cual sin embargo le devolvía la mirada completamente ofendida.

"¿¡Alguien es puesto en hipnosis y lo primero que piensas es que fui yo!?" Respondió en frenesí la heredera Gremory "¡Eso es racista, solo porque soy un Demonio no quiere decir que me pase la vida colocando a la gente en un estado de control mental!, ¿¡que no pudo ser culpa de Akeno!? ¡Ella está la que esta en esos fetiches!"

"Ara Ara~" se sonrojo la susodicha con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro con los ojos cerrados.

"¿¡Fuiste tú!?" Exclamo Naruto señalando a la reina con el dedo en acusación y sorpresa.

La reina sin embargo no respondió y siguió sonriendo con los ojos cerrados concentrándose en una imagen mental que solo la hizo sonrojar y reír suavemente en alegría por su visión onírica obtenida de la situación de la cual la acusan. Sin embargo Koneko que estaba actualmente detrás de Akeno, Negó con la cabeza suavemente y con un gesto de cabeza apunto a la heredera.

Naruto vio el gesto y apunto ahora a la Heredera "¡Así que si fuiste tú!"

Rias observo este gesto con desagrado y molestia, negándose a mirar a los ojos al Uzumaki, una expresión extraña que pocas veces se ha visto en el rostro de la popular Onee-Sama de la academia Kuoh. Era la imagen de una niña que al parecer había sido atrapada con las manos en la masa por sus padres e intentaba desesperadamente ocultarlo, Solo para que explotara "¡Esta bien, si fui yo!"

"¡Lo sabía!" Grito Naruto con una mirada de auto suficiencia.

Esto sin saber que había logrado que la mayor parte de integrantes en la habitación lo mirara como si fuera un idiota, Aika en especial cuyos ojos amarillos declaraban con fácil intención las palabras 'Eres un estúpido' hacia su amigo más cercano. Yui nuevamente se ocultó los ojos con vergüenza y Murayama se encogió de hombros.

"¡Esta bien, si hipnotice a Asia, pero no porque sea una demonio!" Se excusó Rias de vehemencia haciendo otro gesto de exaltación con los brazos. Ambos brazos abiertos en forma de arco a su cuerpo con las palmas abiertas hacia arriba y encorvando ligeramente su espalda. "¡Es porque fue necesario!"

Naruto cuyo ojo temblaba ligeramente de la molestia finalmente pregunto "Dime entonces… ¿Porque era necesario?"

"Creo…que es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo" Explico la heredera Gremory moviéndose con incomodidad.

…

* * *

…

"¿Qué diablos?"

Un suave susurro tembloroso escapo de los labios de Naruto, tan suave como una brisa de verano pero aun golpeaba en la habitación como un relámpago. Mientras que el resto de la nobleza habia dejado la Academia, volviendo a sus hogares. Rias y Akeno, las únicas que habían guiado y acompañado al Rubio, hasta la monja le mostraron una visión que convirtió su sangre en hielo y lo hizo temblar con un escalofrió que cubrió su piel.

Oculto debajo del viejo edificio de la Academia Kuoh, protegido por varios Campos Limitados. Un acceso desde el salón principal daba a una larga escalera de madera reluciente y paredes gruesas de roca con varias velas sostenidas por candelabros a lo largo de ambos muros, una puerta de acero era su desenlace y atreves de ella se encontró un cuarto.

Era una habitación normal para los estándares de la Academia, no era pequeña, aunque tampoco inmensa. Con ciertos lujos fueron presenten en el lugar; Aunque aquel lugar no tenía ni ventanas ni otro medio para iluminarla, diferentes sellos mágicos flotaban en el techo, resplandecieron con fuerza sobre la habitación simulando una luminaria con gran eficiencia. Un sofá negro singular, se hace presente justo en medio de todo, posicionado de forma que apuntaba a la única puerta del cuarto, hecho para que fuera la primera visión que se tendría al momento de ingresar.

Una joven rubia era su usuaria y también su prisionera.

Inmóvil como un viejo cadáver exhibido y posicionado; Mas su suave respiración fue la prueba de su que su vida no se ha apagado. Sentada con la espalda erguida contra el respaldar del sofá y su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo, una doncella rubia, era sostenida. Las cadenas negras que iniciaban desde los muros y suelo fluctuaban con el ligero movimiento del aire como una llama viva envolvieron su cuello, torso y pies. Ocupando debajo de las cadenas un traje blanco de cuerpo completo cuyas mangas sobrepasaban sus brazos y se envolvían sobre sus caderas, rodeándola varias veces y finalmente pero no menor un antifaz de color azabache sobre los ojos de la joven monja.

Naruto retrocedió unos pocos pasos mientras miraba a la monja horrorizado "¿Qué significa esto?..."

Akeno nuevamente se mantuvo en silencio observando a la monja con detenimiento y calma fría, no se dignó a responder simplemente miro a su Rey esperando su señal, la cual no tuvo mucha espera cuando la heredera de cabello escarlata asintió con delicadeza y aire noble sobre su persona. Los ojos de la heredera eran vacíos, completamente sin vida en ellos. Al igual que los ojos de una muñeca que siguieron al rubio con expectación.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera Decir algo más, La Himejima chasqueo los dedos.

 **CRACK**

El sonido de cristales rompiéndose llego a oído de los presentes. Los oídos de Naruto se estremecieron con el sonido resonante, pero al momento de escucharse la cabeza de Asia se levantó en posición erguida con rapidez.

"¡AAHHHH!" Grito Asia Argento "¿¡Donde estoy!? ¿¡Porque todo esta oscuro!?"

Cargado de miedo ella soltó varios gritos de pánicos Su cuerpo aunque diminuto luchaba desesperadamente intentando liberarse con rápidos y descoordinados movimientos hasta adquirir una ligera capa de sudor sobre su piel producto de su propio esfuerzo, estremeciéndose en cada uno de ellos puesto que entre más luchaba contra sus restricciones estos más fuerte apretaron su cuerpo.

Al momento que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por el antifaz. Naruto avanzo hacia ella. Pero el brazo extendido de Akeno se lo impidió. El Rubio miro con sorpresa hacia la Reina Sádica y esta hizo le dio una mirada Sagaz antes de agitar suavemente la cabeza en negación y hacer un gesto de silencio con su dedo índice frente a sus labios. Aunque El Uzumaki estaba a punto de gritar de ira y enojo hacia la Himejima un sonido atrajo su atención.

 **COFF COFF**

Tosiendo llamativamente La Gremory Atrajo la atención de todos en el lugar, incluida la prisionera quien detuvo sus movimiento y giro su cabeza hacia donde venía el sonido. Dicha Heredera sostenía una mirada serie y concisa, su postura elegante y ojos que brillaron con la penumbra succionaron el aire.

…

 _[OST: Hyouri]_

…

"Es un gusto conocerte Asia Argento. Mi Nombre es Rias Gremory"

Incluso si solo fue para los dos detrás de ella, ya que la monja no pudo verla por culpa de su antifaz negro. La heredera de Gremory se inclinó suavemente, levantando levemente los dos extremos laterales de su falda, con sus piernas cruzadas, una por delante del a otra hizo un pequeño arco frente a la monja. Una sonrisa suave en su rostro con ojos cerrados y una presencia elegante la envolvía.

Levantándose nuevamente, Rias Abrió uno de sus ojos con una expresión de diminuta burla "¿Conoces el apellido Gremory verdad?"

"Gremory…" Asia se estremeció en su lugar, su cuerpo se sacudió ligeramente en un temblor y sus dientes chasquearon levemente ante el temblor de su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Naruto estaban Abiertos, congelados en el lugar sin saber que pensar, una par de él quería poder decir algo pero la sensación de presión que venía de la mano de Akeno en el hombro del Uzumaki lo abstuvo de aquello aunque solo un poco, una gran parte aun quería decir algo…pero…había algo extraño en el ambiente.

El ambiente era tenso pero a la vez no.

Como una tormenta pero a la vez una ligera briza de un día de verano. Una verdadera paradoja en sí mismo. Pero esa sensación era como una realización que llenaba su cerebro y cuerpo, tocando hasta un nivel metafísico el cuerpo del rubio, inmovilizándolo en el lugar, obligándolo solo a ser nada más que un espectador de aquel teatro.

"Eres extraña, casi eres un cliché andante. Una linda e inocente monja que camina en un mundo oscuro y tenebroso. Si esta fuera una novela; tú serias perfecta para el arquetipo de doncella secuestrada, Donde el joven y valeroso héroe va a salvarla de la muerte a manos de un grupo de gente incivilizada y salvaje que pretende sacrificarla para un objetivo en común pero ambos sabemos la verdad pequeña e inocente plaga. Demasiado pura y demasiado inocente y definitivamente demasiado Irreal" Rias se río de la monja antes de sacudir la cabeza en negación

Asia pregunto temblando "¿D…De que estas hablando?..."

Rias finalmente hizo una postura que el rubio jamás había visto en la Academia e incluso en estos últimos días desde que fue convertido en un jodido demonio, fue aún más raro que sus posturas Ojou-sama, aquella imagen fue simplemente extraña pero a la vez le caía perfectamente a la heredera.

Las plantillas de los pies de la heredera, solo la parte delantera tocaron el suelo, su parte trasera fue levantada quedando de puntillas con su pie izquierdo apuntando hacia Asia y el otro hacia afuera, hacia las dos en punto de su cuerpo, sus rodillas levemente flectadas, su cuerpo inclinado hacia la parte izquierda y ligeramente encorvado hacia atrás con su cuello inclinado hacia la misma dirección izquierda, con su brazo izquierdo delante de su cuerpo y el otro oculto levemente detrás debido a la postura.

Su cabello caía libremente por su espalda, exceptuando por los pequeños cabellos de la parte delantera que los cuales caían por su rostro generando una sombra en la parte superior de su rostro, donde sus ojos entre los cabellos brillaron con una fuerza amenazante de color carmesí. Con una sonrisa perdida, convertida en una mueca desagradable de disgusto. Rias Gremory se veía absolutamente enfurecida y asqueada

"Repugnante, repugnante, absolutamente Repugnante" Murmuro Rias con gravedad "Esa asquerosa mascara es definitivamente la más repugnante que he visto y créeme que he visto muchas en mi larga pero corta vida, Eres la imagen de la inocencia, una imagen absolutamente encantadora, pero una imagen falsa. Puedes dejarte de juegos. Esos ya terminaron"

"No…No…entiendo a qué te refieres" susurro casi de forma silenciosa Asia.

"Tu [Sacred Gear], una potencia curiosa. [Twilight Healing] una habilidad realmente temible si lo piensas objetivamente" Se expresó Rias con una voz muerta, sin vida y sin emoción como la voz de una muñeca "Su propia habilidad es curación pero un hecho no muy conocido es que una segunda habilidad viene con ello. ¿Es el conocimiento no es así?"

Asia Argento se congelo, sus propios temblores se detuvieron de forma instantánea. Cosa que El Uzumaki noto de inmediato y también con ello una horrenda sensación comenzó a brotar lentamente desde su interior. Akeno quien había estado restringiéndolo con una mano en su hombro, lo soltó en ese momento dejándolo libre.

Ya no era necesario aquella acción.

"Me costó mucho conseguir aquella información y de hecho incluso con los cuarenta millones de Macca, la información no estaba completa sino que solo habían leves pistas y rumores sobre ello. Y las consecuencias de tu pequeño teatro sobre mi lindo y tonto peón dificultaron aún más la búsqueda de información" Se quejó la Heredera con molestia, sus propias pupilas giraron en cansancio. Sus brazos se cruzaron en su pecho "Pero al final ahí estaba, que irónico que la propia información sea sobre la adquisición de información de tu poder ¿no crees Monja-Kawai?"

Asia no hizo nada, tampoco los otros ocupantes. Ellos se mantuvieron inmóviles esperando que continuara la heredera.

"Es Biología, una rama antigua pero aun en estos tiempos sigue aprendiéndose cada vez más, El efecto secundario de [Twilight Healing] es que cada vez que curas algo te proporciona información en detalle sobre el cuerpo que estas curando, ya sea el daño, las células y apuesto que incluso cada neurona activa y para que funciones están llevando, de por si esto es algo peligroso como también una bendición, si lo usaras podrías perfectamente curar algunas enfermedades degenerativas a nivel celular o incluso prevenirlas al saber cómo y cuándo se activaran…Pero es raro que con ello, No supieras que nuestro pequeño Peón fuera un demonio" La mirada de la demonio se intensifico, un brillo feroz de carmesí estuvo presente, sus dientes se apretaron con una furia salvaje

"Eso es…Porque lo sabias." Expuso Rias, Caminando hacia Asia.

Sus rostros casi se tocaron, incluso viendo directamente la mascarilla negra, Rias estuvo presente que ahí detrás estaban los ojos de la monja mirándola fijamente

"Tu sabias, que él era un demonio, en todo momento mantuviste una imagen inocente y débil. ¿Esperando que el té salvara verdad? ¿Él era perfecto no es así? Un joven que acababa de ingresar al mundo iluminado de la luna, un completo desconocido para este mundo lleno de mentiras y engaños…Un demonio claro está, un ser que sigue ciegamente uno de los siete pecados y vive por ello, pero un demonio aun joven que no ha madurado lo suficiente"

Con un salto rápido hacia atrás Rias Gremory se alejó de Asia, cayendo en las puntas de sus pies, casi como un movimiento de baile y con un movimiento rápido dio un Aplauso en con sus palmas en el aire, las cuales generaron un pequeño estruendo en la habitación cuyo eco reboto contra las paredes y se esfumaba con el paso de los segundos. El techo de luz cambio al momento del sonido, los diferentes sellos mágicos que flotaban como si material fuera líquido, brillaron con fuerza y luego sus propios patrones cambiaron mientras su voz resonó con una firmeza inhumana.

…

" _ **Tus dulces mentiras han llegado a su fin, Asia Argento"**_

…

Las numero y letras de un sinfín de idiomas que recorrieron el globo, ya sea perdidos se alteraron conforme al brilló que aumentaba.

 **CRACK**

El sonido del cristal y sobre los ocupantes de la habitación un polvo de luz blanca cayó sobre ellos. Los sellos desaparecieron pero el cuarto no cayó en oscuridad, debido a diferentes llamas de colores que aparecieron en el aire, iluminándolo aunque sea tenuemente.

…

 _[OST: Fin]_

…

Asia se movió en el asiento, el traje blanco que llevaba ya no le apretaba tanto, quedando holgado a su cuerpo una vez las cadenas desaparecieron, moviendo sus manos hasta el final de las mangas que habían abandonado esa constricción sobre su cuerpo permitiéndole moverse libremente, sus dedos rápidamente fueron hacia su rostro y retiraron el antifaz. Que la cegaba.

Una vez ella vio a los ocupantes, sus ojos se desviaron al suelo con un tono de vergüenza y lastima. Apretando su labio con la fuerza suficiente para que este sangrara.

Debido a que al momento que vio los ojos de Naruto, aquellas piedras de color azul que incluso en la oscuridad se iluminaron como el cielo, estas estaban cubiertas de desesperación y tristeza detrás de una ventana acuosa llamado lágrimas.

…

* * *

…

"Lo lamento…"

Se disculpó en voz baja la doncella de cabello dorado y ojos esmeralda. El traje de restricción se había esfumado y actualmente vestía su vieja ropa, un hábito religioso de color verde azulado, sus manos se reunieron, una con la otra, a una altura ligeramente por encima de su estómago, moviendo sus dedos suavemente en un ciclo repetitivo, Apretando y soltando sus dedos contra la piel, sintiendo el cosquilleo sobre si misma cada vez que lo realizaba.

Aquello no era más que un pequeño e insignificante gesto que ella realizaba en momento de estrés, un simple tic.

Su propio cuerpo reaccionaba a sus emociones aunque sea de forma involuntaria. Sin embargo esto es algo que Naruto no fue capaz de notar. Después de todo un gesto tan insignificante como aquello requiere que perspicacia y tiempo.

Ambos actualmente eran imposibles para el Uzumaki.

Con la mandíbula apretada, Naruto observo nuevamente a la monja, su cuerpo tenso y sus articulaciones pesadas fueron una demostración de la emoción que invadía su mente, Atacándolas desde diferentes puntos como una incursión. La sangre, con ello un sabor metálico llenaron la boca del Rubio y sus ojos azules brillaron con una furia vendaval.

A medio camino hasta las puertas de la Academia, pasando por las grandes puertas dobles de acero del viejo edificio, hubo un camino de cinco minutos hasta la salida del campus. Cruzando por medio de un pequeño jardín de flores y varios árboles que fueron plantados en el lugar, desde antes que incluso la academia fuera construida. Sentados en un banco de cemento. Las palabras fluyeron entre ambos.

Los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron en un ceño fruncido "Si lo lamentas… ¿Porque lo hiciste?"

"Yo…Sé que talvez jamás me perdonaras" Asia siguiéndolo pero restringida por si misma se excusó con voz baja. Sus ojos humanos se esforzaron a la vista de la espalda de Naruto, con la luz del sol en el atardecer delante de él, solo su silueta era vista "Pero…Aunque no fue como planee, fui salvada…Yo…"

"¿Tu?" Murmuro molesto el Uzumaki.

"Yo…" intento hablar la monja solo para fallar nuevamente

Los ojos de Naruto por un instante brillaron de un color rojo, resonando con su grito "¿¡Tú que!?"

Sin embargo, ella levanto la mirada al cielo y cerró los ojos. "Yo…Desde pequeña, siempre he seguido ciegamente, lo que otros me decían, fue…Dios…Fue agobiante."

Asia abrió aquellas esmeraldas, las cuales miraron el suelo con detenimiento "¿Entiendes lo que significa tener la capacidad curar a las demás? Significa que cada segundo de mi vida, está planificado de forma detallada para servir a otros. Desde cuando me levantaba en la mañana hasta el momento que me dormía. Incluso entonces me despertaban a horas impías por alguna emergencia, Pero jamás me queje, de hecho comencé a pensar…que si no hacía nada y alguien moría fue como si yo lo hubiera asesinado"

El Uzumaki se mantuvo atento pero el brillo de sus ojos no se inmuto, la ira se mantuvo ahí.

Asia Argento se estremeció con la cálida sensación de la tarde. "Un día. Un anciano me agradeció por haberle salvado la vida…era un exorcista, uno de muchos y aquello me sorprendió. Normalmente eso no sucedía ya que…esa era mi obligación, ellos usualmente se marchan sin decir nada…Sin embargo..."

…

" **Yo no podía recordarlo, no podía recordar cuando había salvado su vida"**

…

"¿Que?" Cuestiono sorprendido Naruto, sus pupilas se contrajeron en un movimiento rápido de sorpresa y su boca metálica se secó de forma instantánea. El enojo como una marea y tormenta se mantuvo en su subconsciente, el Uzumaki podía sentirlo. Su propia piel hirviendo sin embargo, se concentró en escuchar aquella historia. "…a que te refieres con no poder recordarlo…"

"Significa literalmente lo que dije" Se rio secamente y sin gracia Asia. Una risa vacía que hizo juego con sus propios ojos; suspirando en desagrado "Cure, detecte, sane…todos los días, durante horas. Tantas veces que mi cuerpo ya lo realizaba de forma Automática, las personas que ayudaba simplemente dejaron de tener un rostro y una identidad."

Asia suspiró de nuevo "Sabes, la última persona que recuerdo haber curado durante ese mes, fue un niño. Era un aprendiz de Exorcista, creo que era del [sanctissimo sacramentum] pero podría haberme equivocado, el niño tenía un daño cerebral; Parte de su corteza cerebral fue dañada durante un entrenamiento, terminando con fragmento del cráneo dentro de su cerebro…Incluso con magia era un tratamiento complicado. Por lo cual sorpresa…me lo dejaron a mi"

"¿No habías dicho que no podías recordar a los que atentadas? ¿Que lo hacía tan diferente?" Pregunto Naruto con Seriedad, sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho y su espalda de apoyo en el respaldo, su pierna se levantó y se cruzó por encima de la otra, Adquiriendo una posición más calmada y cómoda para el rubio.

"Era porque…Lo odiaba" Susurro Asia con vergüenza

Ignorando la mirada que el Uzumaki le dio, ella busco algo en su traje, sus manos temblorosas se dirigieron a un bolsillo oculto y de ahí saco, para mayor sorpresa de Naruto. Un paquete abierto de cigarrillos. La cual con un movimiento entrenado y casual. Extrajo uno con un simple movimiento de muñecas, al agitar el paquete.

Superando su sorpresa, el Uzumaki saco su encendedor del bolsillo del pantalón y lo encendió frente a la monja. Ella vio el gesto y se acercó a la llama con el cigarro en la boca.

 _ **FFFFUUU**_

El sonido de su silbido, extrajo el humo de nicotina que había llegado hasta los pulmones de la ya no tan adorable monja. Su expresión era algo más tranquila y su temblor se había detenido, sin embargo una mirada amarga se mantuvo en su rostro

"Estaba acostado allí, en una camilla de la iglesia, profundamente dormido debido a los hechizos de su maestro. Todo para limitarle el dolor y trauma que conllevaba la herida obtenida…Se veía casi como un ángel. Jamás lo había visto pero lo odiaba…Lo odiaba profundamente, incluso con la herida, una vez mi [Sacred Gear] funcionara el volvería sin problemas a su maestro, el cual por cierto parecía que se desmayaría de preocupación…" se expresó molesta la monja

Inhalando y exhalando.

 _ **FFFFUUU**_

Una cortina de humo blanco se movió con el aire.

"Sabes…Naruto-San, por unos instantes un pensamiento fugaz apareció en mi mente cuando lo atendía. Era un procedimiento complicado y pensé que talvez podría estropear la atención en ese niño. Fallar intencionalmente y dejarlo morir" Argento se rio como si hubiera dicho una broma especialmente graciosa "Si fallaba, era probable que nadie se daría cuenta que fue intencional y talvez con ello las expectativas que tenían sobre mi bajarían un poco, talvez más tiempo libre…un poco de libertad…Dioses estaba tan exhausta y casi lo hago…pero al final mi conciencia me gano"

Girándose con un movimiento más contralado en el banco ella se acercó a Naruto, el cual la miraba con seriedad.

"Entonces…Un día, conozco a este demonio. Debió ser un estúpido porque en verdad pensó que podría engañarme haciéndome pasar por un humano" se rio torpemente Asia ante el recuerdo agitando la mano con el cigarro encendido que dejo una estela de humo por el curioso movimiento.

Naruto levanto una ceja "¿Conociste a otro demonio?"

Asia argento, la falsa Monja Kawai sin embargo giro los ojos en cansancio "Tranquilo Naruto-San, tu eres mejor que ese tonto"

"Volviendo a mi historia, en aquel momento simplemente no sé qué me impulso. Creo que tal vez fueron aquel movimiento automático cuando veía a alguien herido, pero luego de tal vez unos minutos él estaba completamente sano y como si se tratase de un exorcista, No me agradeció y se fue" Asia murmuro con enojo, mordiendo el cigarro que actualmente mantenía en su boca "Lo que sigue es nada…fue tan rápido que apenas me lo creí"

"Fuiste expulsada de la iglesia" Dijo con certeza el Uzumaki.

"Exacto, no sé cómo la iglesia se enteró tan rápido, sospeche de juego sucio pero nunca lo confirme" entrecerrando sus ojos la monja hizo un ruido en el aire, una idea aparecía en la mente de la monja pero ella decidió omitir aquello "Pase los próximos meses trabajando para Grigori, en realidad no fueron difícil de encontrar o más bien ellos me encontraron a mí y reclutaron…pero sabes cuando sucedió estaba tranquila, incluso cuando estaba siendo perseguida. Me sentía en calma, finalmente era de cierta forma libre"

"¿Si no fueron tan difíciles entonces porque necesitabas ser 'salvada' en primer lugar, Asia?" Pregunto el joven de ojos azules a la monja "¿¡Porque necesitabas todo ese maldito show!? "¡Toda esa maldita escena!"

La ex-monja no se enojó con los gritos sino que observo el rostro de Naruto curiosa y respondió "Porque me iban a matar o mejor dicho a sacrificar"

Naruto se detuvo y por un instante dejo de respirar. Él estaba observando los ojos esmeralda de la monja y una sensación de Deja bu se sintió en su mente, mientras un antiguo pensamiento se arrastraba desde sus memorias

 _-Sus ojos son los más inocentes de todos-_

"No tengo idea de quien fue el que lo ordeno, pero una de ellas. Mittelt me lo dijo" Expreso Asia con delicadeza. Su cuerpo se tensó nuevamente, con un cigarro casi acabado entre los dedos de sus manos "No éramos amigas o algo parecido pero ella me advirtió de antemano. Creo que simplemente odiaba irse por las ramas pero me explico lo que me sucedería…Por las tetas vírgenes de María, estaba aterrada"

Lanzando el cigarrillo agotado y utilizado al suelo, ella lo piso con un temblor que volvía a su piel.

"Morir de aquella forma, es peor que morir de formas normales. Tu alma es destruida en el progreso por lo cual no hay nada más allá, ni el cielo ni el infierno o las tonterías que las otras religiones tienen, Nada excepto la nada…no quería morir de esa forma no quería morir en absoluto…entonces te conocí y déjame decirte que eras como una luz de esperanza que simplemente broto. Un héroe…Mi héroe" la monja arrastro cada palabra con lentitud saboreando cada sensación al momento de expresarse. Naruto la escucho atento con una mirada desenfocada y sin embargo ya completamente fuera de su propia rabia ciega.

…

" _ **Yo...Por primera vez en mi vida fui egoísta…negándome a morir y…por eso me disculpo…Mi héroe"**_

…

* * *

…

" **Que piensas de todo compañero"**

Una voz gruesa, completamente fuera de este mundo se escuchó en un rincón de la mente de Naruto, su motocicleta recorría la ciudad a gran velocidad. El propio camino parecía borrarse conforme se movía y aceleraba. Fue una sensación extraña, Porque aunque entre más rápido iba más lento le parecía el mundo, sus propios reflejos estaban creciendo a un punto que le hizo sentir incomodidad.

Naruto suspiro detrás de su casco "No lo sé Draigg…Simplemente no lo sé"

" **Tsk…"** Se quejó el Dragón rojo de la dominación **"Una simple Historia y parece que tienes demasiado en tu mente, deberías de madurar un poco…este tipo de cosas es natural en lo paranormal. Por lo cual crece un poco o terminaras sofocado en tu propia desesperación"**

"Lo lamento pero no puedo hacer eso" dijo el Uzumaki con firmeza

" **¿hmm?"** dejo salir un pequeño zumbido de sus enromes fauces en sorpresa y curiosidad. La imagen de un dragón mirándolo con una ceja levantadas llego a la mente del rubio por un instante antes de desaparecer **"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"**

La motocicleta se detuvo a mitad de camino a su hogar, mientras sus llantas derraparon ligeramente sobre el asfalto y detuvieron completamente a un lado del camino. Naruto posiciono su pie como base para que la motocicleta ni él se cayeran por los lados. Apagando el motor y sacando las llaves pero sin dejar el vehículo. Quitándose el casco y sosteniéndolo entre sus manos.

"No es difícil de entender, por qué Rias quería que viera a Asia. Lo hizo para que entendiera que soy un idiota fácilmente manipulable" Naruto frunció el ceño con seriedad tomando un par de respiros del aire frió de la noche, Una luna blanca y llena se posaba en lo alto del cielo "Sin embargo incluso con toda mi rabia, no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella. El egoísmo no funciona de esa manera o si lo hace no puedo considerarlo egoísmo…Yo soy un idiota. Un bueno para nada que solo pensaba en que era el zorro más grande de kuoh…pero incluso yo entiendo que vivir no necesariamente puede ser una acción egoísta"

" **Lo es…es egoísta compañero, todos queremos vivir tanto como podamos. Mis propios anfitriones desearon egoístamente aquel milagro. Pero jamás llego ese momento para ellos, utilizar a otros para buscar una forma de vivir a costa de otros es la máxima expresión de egoísmo"** explico el dragón rojo de la dominación, su voz gruesa expreso detenimiento y nostalgia. **"Aquella monja que te utilizo fue egoísta, aunque las cosas no fueron según lo planeo, aun se logró su objetivo"**

Los ojos de Naruto se afilaron "No puedo aceptarlo"

" **¡?"** Si el Uzumaki hubiera visto al dragón, hubiera visto su sorpresa antes su convicción

"¿Es egoísta vivir? ¿Es egoísta querer libertad?" cuestiono el joven de ojos azules "¡No lo es y nunca lo ha sido!...las acciones de Asia pudieron parecer egoístas para otros pero no para mí, ¡no lo aceptare! ¡Jamás lo aceptare!...me utilizo y me enojare. Eso no lo discuto pero no quiere decir que no la entenderé. Nadie quiere morir es cierto y por ellos debemos esforzarnos para vivir cuanto podamos. ¡No aceptare las acciones de Asia como un gesto egoísta¡ por ello Draigg!, perdóname pero en este momento 'Yo' seré egoísta y negare tu resolución"

" **Compañero…"** susurro sorprendido Draigg

"¡Soy un puto demonio y aunque me es difícil aceptarlo!...pero por eso, incluso si este mundo es imposible para alguien con mis pensamientos o inmadurez, seguiré con mis propias ideas. Ya seas tú, Chisato o Rias" sus manos afirmaron con fuerza el casco tanto que el propio material comenzó a escucharse al borde de la ruptura "Eso no cambiara…Compañero. Aunque este mundo intente contradecirme escúchame atentamente ya que esta es mi resolución… ¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto y este es el camino que quiero seguir, Mi sendero de los demonios!, ¡Por eso Draig Ríndete en tratar de hacer que me rinda!"

" **jajajajajaj. Magnifico, simplemente hermoso, ¿¡así que negaras y dominaras la resolución y sentido común del mundo!?"** Se rió a carcajadas Draigg, un movimiento extraño pero orgulloso se mantuvo en su cuerpo **"¡Un Sekiryuutei que domina lo indomable la propia idea general y la destruye! Compañero realmente eres un bastardo, ¿¡Por qué no naciste en tiempos antiguos!?"**

"Entonces… ¿me seguirás hasta el infierno y de regreso?" pregunto Naruto, una mirada feroz y llena de determinación estaba en sus ojos, una llamarada se inició en su alma y no se detenía, quemando hasta su propio ser. "¿Me seguirás hasta el final?"

" **¡No hay forma en la cual me perdería semejante espectáculo**!" un rugido inhumano, una bestia de la calamidad y dominación acepto la resolución **"Compañero…Dejemos nuestra marca en este mundo putrefacto"**

Naruto sonrió ante el desafío

…

* * *

…

N/A

Despertando de un campo de muerte un hombre se levanta

"UGHH es la ultimaa vez que me obsesiono con un juego de ps4" Murmuro Arashi viendo la pantalla de televisión agotado. Mientras los créditos sucedían

TheDevilZero "Sabes que eso no fue la razón de tus hiatus verdad?"

"Oh jodete" Arashi

"Yo también te amo" TheDevilZero respondió levantándole el dedo

"…" Arashi levanto el dedo para responder pero lo bajo y suspiro "Como sea, terminemos con esto, Tengo que hablar con Kurai-Sho sobre un par de cosas"

…

Muy bien, para empezar mis queridos amigos me gustaría agradecer de ante mano la lectura de este fic, y si lo sé pero como ven sigo vivo. Aunque no mentiré diciendo que demore mucho, la verdad es que creo que quería experimentar con otras cuentas que tengo por ahí y no, no les diré cuáles son las cuentas.

Quería mejorar un poco mi estructura narrativa ya que por alguna razón, siempre que re-leía mis fics, sentía que podría haberlo hecho mejor.

Pasando a los Agradecimientos;

Primero a Evoli, un querido amigo mexicano que me ayuda en varias cosas. Siendo uno de mis beta-Reader más leales…Enserio espero que te mejores de tu accidente, sé que es difícil sufrir un tipo de heridas de ese calibre y tratar de seguir.

Segundo a mi primo [No es realmente mi primo] Geaciano [GuerreroWalker] y espero que superes tus exámenes

TheDevilZero [Soy su beta ocacional], Que aunque creo que estas severamente loco, tus ideas tiene mucho mérito y gracias por el apoyo.

Agradecimientos especiales: fraxures, Elchabon, bladetri, El angel de la oscuridad, Lt. Wander, fenixrojo36 y . Les Agradezco su apoyo en sus review.

Y para aclarar, la historia de DXD en este punto tomara una divergencia hacia la dirección que estoy tomando, como vez existen nuevos grupos, nuevas alianzas y personalidades. Ya saben para diferenciarse un poco de su material canon y escribir varias ideas que están en mi cabeza. Sin Nada más que decir, me despido

[ _Ost: Hyouri;_ Bakemonogatari]

[ _OST_ : _Kie nai Omoi: Fate stay night]_

…

Arashi Walker

Save Complete

…


End file.
